


A Virtue's Story

by A_Casual_Potato



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossposted from Fanfiction.net, F/M, Help, How Do I Tag, It Gets Worse, Might forget about this site, Reincarnation, Romance, im sorry if I do
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2020-12-22 15:10:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 41,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21078866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Casual_Potato/pseuds/A_Casual_Potato
Summary: Where a paramedic that curses too much is shoved into a clan of personified virtues. What's even worse is that her 'bonded,' the person who is supposed to keep her chained to this plain of existence (and help her recover her 'shattered' flames) is no one other than a Sawada Tsunayoshi. She curses her past EMT.





	1. My Rebirth

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, sweet lovable Jesus. This is my first story on Ao3. I'm used to Fanfiction.net and was thoroughly confused when I encountered 'bookmark'. I've also decided to just cross-post one of my stories and see how that goes. :)
> 
> These are the revised chapters that I have so far-- these bad boys aren't on FF.net yet. If you want more, my FF.net username is the same as my username on here.
> 
> Au Revoir!

_"Please hold on sir! He's going critical! Amaya!"_

Hearing these words, I curse this version of an ambulance. I quickly pull over and knock on the wall behind me. Swinging myself out of the seat and onto the ground, I dash past Amber as she scuffles from the back. "Keep command updated on our position Amber!"

"Yes, Ma'am!" She says as I spot her grabbing the vehicle's door. I throw myself towards the doors and glance back over to Amber. We make eye contact and she swiftly looks away and shuts the door.

Finally getting into the back of the ambulance, I hastily shut the doors behind me. I take a quick glance at the patient and swear.

"Sonavab-" I cut myself off and chant my usual mantra of 'You're a professional' as I bang my fist onto the wall dividing the driver and us. I feel us start to move and turn around to face one of our cupboards. Unlatching, and opening it, I grab pressure bandages and shut the cabinet once again, turning to face the man behind me.

"Sir?" I begin, moving closer to him and nudging him. No response. I hold back a scowl as I loosen a strap. I toss and end of the bandage around him and begin to wrap his torso.

A sensation of dread settles itself into my stomach. I take a quick glance at the monitor and stare in confusion.

_Why do I have this feeling someone is going to die? _

I get slammed onto the ground, and my sight blurs slightly. Getting up slowly, deathly aware of my recent head trauma, and stare out the back windows.

Suddenly, as if I were on a roller coaster, I feel us suddenly drop. My eyes widen as I abandon the bandage and fix the restraint. My strands of hair begin to float and I grab onto a handlebar. My eyes move over to the oxygen canister. _I hope that doesn't explode._

"What the hell?" I say in disbelief. I look out the back window and am greeted by the sight of the barely visible river. _We're... in the water._

_ **Fuck.** _

I quickly turn back to the patient and finish wrapping him in bandages. Finishing up, I take another glance outside. We've sunken farther in. I grab one of the blankets and place it onto the patient, as well as a towel for myself. I look out and sigh in relief. We went in head first, meaning I can open the doors without having to worry about water flooding in. I open the door and carefully place the stretcher into the water. I grin when it floats.

I lower myself into the water, shivering at it's temperature before closing the doors behind me. I wade into the water and push the stretcher closer to the bank. I finally get him up onto the bank after some careful maneuvering. I look up at the broken bridge, vaguely glad that the material it made out of were** heavy. **My eyes slide about the bridge and spot flashing lights on one end.

I spot two people pointing over here and sigh in relief.

_Two...people? AMBER!_

My heart pounds as I turn to see the sinking ambulance. My face sours as my foot taps on the ground. Go over there myself and try to get her out, or wait until people actually equipped for such a thing get here? I shake as I shuffle back into the water. I don't know her condition and there are countless factors that could impede them. I push myself to swim faster as I get closer to the ambulance. Something begins to pull me back though. I turn around and look behind me, and despite the fact that it's a new moon tonight, easily and quickly spot the whirlpool. Terror races through my blood as I attempt to swim away_. No. No._

I get pulled under the water.

** _NO!_ **

* * *

_A shrill scream pierces the air._

"Congratulations, Misaki-san. It's a healthy girl."

A woman with brown hair and black eyes breathes heavily, trying to recover from giving birth. She shakily reaches out for the screaming baby as it's handed to her.

She lays the baby against her chest as she kisses her forehead a few times. Slowly the baby stops crying and stares with wide eyes as Misaki laughs softly. Misaki smiles softly and makes eyes contact. Pure gold eyes stare back at her and she gasps, tensing.

Slowly she relaxes and stares with sadness in her eyes at her newborn.

"Such beautiful eyes..."

Commotion sounds from outside as a man with golden hair and green eyes storms in.

"Where!?"

"Faith, relax," Misaki says, smiles becoming brighter.

"But Justice—"

"Shh." The woman glances over to Faith, eyes warm "She's a Peace."

Faith stumbles before tripping. He moans from his spot on the ground "Peace? I mean... We've been missing one for a while... but _her_?"

"Fufu," Justice replies "Anything is possible."

Faith groans in response and lays there unmoving. Misaki_-Justice? _just giggles tiredly. Two more people enter, but calmer than the man on the floor.

A woman with pink eyes looks up, eyes wide. She stumbles on her way over but recovers quickly. A man, his shimmering blue eyes glinting, rushes over with bags of baby items.

Justice manages her smile from her position on the bed, "Love," the woman with pink eyes nods in response as she hesitantly approaches the baby. "Charity." The man grins widely and winks at the woman, placing down the bags of items.

Justice sighs happily and rubs the baby on her chest once more.

"I'm all right." She beams softly, eyes gentle. Love opens her mouth but closes it, unsure of how to approach the elephant in the room. "She's a Peace." Misaki answers.

The two standing freeze. "S-she's_ a what_?" Love says, voice breaking.

Misaki's hair covers her eyes. "A Peace."

Love's face wavers before she slowly moves to a seat beside the bed.

The silent Charity stares at the child on Justice's chest. He looks out the window. "You'd think she'd like melee weapons? I could make her a war hammer. Maybe even a halberd? I'll have to experiment for a bit, but I think I might be able to create her a weapon that grows with her."

He looks over to the newborn in his Sky's arms again. "I can have one of my workers create a melee weapon that conforms to her? Pray tell she turn out to be more of a ranged person, it should still work." He reaches over and pats the child's head, before turning and leaving the room.

"Charity..." Love grins sadly. "Always managing to put a smile on at least someone."

"Get up Faith, our sky's child awaits a name. You promised you'd name her in place of her father." the pink-haired woman continues.

Faith gets up from the ground and stares at the child in front of him.

He inhales quietly as their hazy gold eyes place their attention on him.

"Yasuka." He says staring at the child.

_"A beautiful, relaxing flower that's fated to go too soon."_

* * *

_I'm... I'm alive?_ I question as I stare up at the blurry ceiling._ No, no. Not possibly. It was night, and it- there- oh god the fucking whirlpool. _Tears flood my eyes as I sob out. _Oh my god, I'm alive!_ Relief burns through my mind as I laugh. _Holy fucking shit. I'm breathing! but... _my laughter fades_. How? How am I alive?_

Darkness creeps in from the corner of my eyes and I panic. _No, please!_

The darkness fills my sight and I spot a glow.

Fire bursts into life in front of me. Green, purple, and orange flames flicker in front of me, miraculously not mixing together.

_Dying... dying will flames?_

_"_Yes, they are dying will flames." I jump and turn to face the woman behind me.

Hair, almost like strands of gold, flow from her scalp into a french braid that lies cascading down her front. Her equally gold eyes glow almost eerily, as her entire beings flickers orange. She smiles. "You are a Peace."

"I'm-_ I'm a what_?" my voice flows out of my mouth, sounding lighter then it usually does.

"A Peace. The holder of the future of the planet-"

_"What?"_ I say weakly.

"A symbol of freedom, and, well, Peace. You were chosen out of all beings because of one thing."

I stare at her as realization burns into my skin.

"You were the only soul strong enough to survive death."

_I. died._

My legs grow weak and I fall to the floor. My heart churns in pain and I cower, holding my hand to it.

"You didn't escape unscathed though. A key part of you was almost completely stripped from you."

Tears fall from my eyes as I look up and hold my pale hands to my face.

"What was stripped?" I ask, voice thick in despair.

The woman points behind me. I look over.

"Your sky flames are the weakest of all three of your flames. Before we had taken you, they burned brighter and bigger than your lightning flames."

I stare at the three flames, studying the almost minuscule sky flame. "I was a sky?"

"Yes. Yes, you are."

I look calmly back over to her "Are?"

"You still have your flames sweetie. They were just shattered in the process of transporting you here."

"Shattered?" I echo.

"Yes, shattered. We have all of the pieces to restore you back to your original strength, but we would need your glue."

Once again, I echo her. "My glue?"

She chuckles and kneels, pushing my hair out of my face. "Yes. Your glue. A boy that I believe is called 'Sawada Tsunayoshi'. Once you leave, you both should receive each other's memories of the day."

"Sa...wada... Tsunayoshi?"

"Yes."

I open my mouth and shut it. "If I was reincarnated..." I look down at my sizable bust. "Then why don't I look like my current body?"

"Because your soul has aged and lived in your first body for a long time." I blink.

"So, my soul, slowly and over time, shall shift to look like my current form?"

"Yup!" She chirps. "You're getting it!"

I look over to my flames. "Is the multi-flame thing normal?"

"From where you came from, yes. Here? Nope." She answers pushing my bangs out of my face.

"Since I can see them, am I correct to assume I have direct access to my flames?

"Ahhh... That's up to whether or not you can gather up enough will."

I stare back at her and ask "Why exactly was I taken?"

Her features turn serious and she grimaces. "There is a game that has torn to many and has gone on for too long." Her eyes meet mine. "You were the only soul to show enough abilities to be able to stop it."

"Alright..."

* * *

I open my eyes to see a blob of brown and pink. A soft teddy bear lays on the side of me. Soft, warbled tones dance into my ears. I stare at the blob as it walked away from me. I stare up at the ceiling and sigh. _These toddler days are going to fuckin suck._

_I wonder how many renditions of "Begin Again" I can get through before I begin to hate the song..._

A familiar presence approaches me and I glance up to see a brown blob. She makes a few signals with her hands as she talks. Her voice flows through my ears like lullaby, before I am lifted from the crib and into her arms. _This woman is undoubtedly my Mother._

_I wonder if she'll be as cruel as my last one..._

_Ehhhhh, whatever. I don't think anything can get worse._

_But dear lord am I going to fucking hate being a goddamn baby._


	2. Being a Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRADEMARK EVVVEERRRYYTTHHHINNGGGG MAN

_When I said I was gonna hate being a baby, I fucking meant it._

Some time has passed and I have my eyesight back, but my motor skills? Haha, _no_. You wanna lift your arm? Oops, you overextended it and slapped your mother in the face. Congratulations, you managed to get grounded even though you're a baby.

And every day I nap like it's what's keep me alive. Not to mention the sheer amount of headaches I get from my growing brain. I actually don't think I've seen anyone other than my mother. I was still kinda out of it when I was born so I don't even know for sure if I don't have a father or if he's dead.

Something that bothers me is that my tiny baby mushy brain is incapable of storing memories at this point, but yet I still remember every detail from my life. It's crazy.

Also, my glue or the person is going to kill me is currently two years older than me. His memories are the only thing I can look forward to. Since Tsuna gets sealed as a babe, would that affect his or my own memories? Would that worsen my own conditions?

Oh and I'm a sky!? I didn't freak out about it beforehand, but a SKY!?

This is kinda, really fucked. What are the chances that I'M A GODDAMN SKY! WHAT IN THE SEVEN FUCKING HELLS!?

Aren't skies supposed to be rare or some shit? How on earth is someone like ME a damn sky? Like I can understand it, but ME? A SKY?

Oh dear lord. Aren't skies worshiped or something?

Oh, oh my GOD AND AMBER! Is she- is she dead? I mean she was kinda a bitch, but she was one of the few people I actually like!

I hate being a baby. Being so helpless and just stuck is so frustrating. Besides, i'm doing physical therapy to help build up muscle. I can't wait for my kneecaps to stop being mushy.

* * *

_A woman, with the same coloring to **The Blob **(Ha! Trademark that BITCH) walks in alongside Mom._ Speaking of Mom, it's truly strange to have to look at an Asian instead of the half-black woman I grew up with. Like, Woah.

I stare at the lady with white hair and pink eyes. She didn't seem too bothered by me staring, but I honestly just can't stop. Me and my asexual ass just can't help but admire her. She looks beautiful. You see, she one the tanner side of the spectrum, her skin nicely brown but not too dark. The way it contrasts with her hair makes me drool.

Ahh... Speaking of drool-worthy beauty. I look over to my mom. Holy shit, forbidden topic, but she looks like a goddess if _**The Blob**_ was a Queen. Her coloring isn't as rare as _**The Blob's**_, but she wears it well. She barely has any makeup on too! Just some fricken' eyeliner...

Am I going to look like that in the future? God, I will be unstoppable if I do.

She has these wide black eyes with just some thin eyeliner to give her looks a kick, then her hair is often in a braided bun, but I bet it's at least mid-back length. She also has those to-die-for curves-but we are getting too far into this. If I look like her when I'm older...

I need to stop.

Pinky speaks up for the first time in a while, her smooth Japanese rolling into my ears. "Hello there darling, is my hair pretty?" I translate after undeniably looking constipated for a bit. I have to thank anime for getting me to learn Japanese because while i'm rusty, I'd be fucked without it.

I widen eyes in response and she grins. "Yes, I do talk." she giggles.

God, she's giving me a massive headache with all of this translating. I'm rusty dammit!

"Hey Justice," Pinky begins, "you truly should let the clan see her. She's bound to be lonely in here." Pinky says looking over to Mom. Mom stops her rearranging of the books and looks over to her.

"No Love, I'm not going to deal with tracking down my child if she gets pilfered."

"They won't steal her!" Love retorts.

"_No_. Just**_ no_**."

"Yes, she's the last thing you have of Hajime-chan, but don't suffocate her!"

_Hajime?_

"I'm not suffocating her!" Mom shouts her body language stiff. "A-am I?"

"She's alone in this room all day Justice. She has no one to observe, to listen to, to talk to, to teach her, and help her walk. She's lucky if she even knows how to speak by age 2 at this rate. You are doing more damage than good." Love says, staring at the wall to avoid eye contact.

Mom tears up, her shoulders shaking. "I just- I just don't want to lose her..." Mom trails off. "I've already lost Hajime. S-she can't be _replaced_. Oh,_ Love_."

"You don't need to let every clan member in here. Just have someone in here for something other than feeding. You can take her to your office too."

Mom quivers and tears prick at my own eyes. Love speed walks over to her and hugs her.

So... My Dad is dead? It's the only thing that makes sense.

I didn't really think anything was wrong with this either, but... don't babies need constant attention?

At least I won't be so bored all the time now.

* * *

As the baby bottle reaches forward, I move myself away from the bottle and gnaw on Hikari's hand. Fake-dad better get me a damn teething ring. It's that time of my life and_ I know it._

_I swear, baby or not I will take your fucking organs. Don't try me, hoe._

Hikari grimaces. "You're teething, aren't you?"

_Hell yes._

"I lost _that _bet then." He sighs and stands up from his chair. _What bet? What BET!?_

He opens the fridge door and grabs a what can only be a plastic teething ring in a bag. He takes it out and washes it off with some cold water before coming back over to me.

"Now you smart little baby," he begins, holding up both the bottle and ring. "You get the ring after you drink everything in the bottle, alright?"

I nod my head frantically and reach out for the bottle. _Gimme gimme gimme!_

He stares at me, shocked. He hands me the bottle as he murmurs "Smart baby may be genius baby." I give him a look while drinking my milk.

He sweat-drops_ (because I was reincarnated into a damn anime)_, before turning back to his documents.

When I finish I hold out the bottle and without even looking, with the teething ring on hand, he grabs the bottle then holds the ring to my mouth. I grab it and start chewing on it.

He then tosses the bottle into the sink behind him like it was nothing before returning to his documents.

After a while, I reach out for a piece of paper and he stops me, not even looking at me. He goes and grabs an empty sheet of paper before pulling crayons out of god knows where and placing both in front of me. I pick up the box and attempt to open it, getting frustrated when I can't. Tears well up in my eyes and before long I'm quietly crying.

I let out a sob and Fake-dad looks over to me then back to his papers before his eyes shoot back to me.

"Holy shi- crap!" He shouts, his voice making my eyes ring. More tears well up in my eyes, as he begins to panic. "Oh dear lord! I'm sorry!" he says in a quieter voice, tone still frantic. I hold out the box of crayon and he begins to look like he is about to cry. "You are so cute," he says as he gently takes it from my hand and opens it.

He dumps the crayons onto the tray and kisses my forehead. "You are a good girl, a very, very good girl."

Joy overwhelms me and I smile at him.

Being praised feels so nice!

* * *

I stare lifelessly at my hands. I never actually thought losing the use of my hands would be so demoralizing.

I've had mittens put on my hands by Takami, Mom's Charity. He took one look the teething ring and my teeth and just pulling these fuckers out of nowhere. I have no grip whatsoever. I can't pick up my crayons.

I sniffle, gathering the attention of the adults in the room.

"Yasuka darling," Akira comes closer, "what's the matter?"

I hold my hands out in response. "Oh." She says softly. "Do you not like them."

"No, Aki-nee." I whimper out. She freezes and I look up at her.

Did I say something-

Oh... Oh yes I did...

I said_ something._

_"_Y-yasu-chan," Mom calls out, "say that again for me."

"Kaa-chan?" I murmur under my breath. "No, Aki-nee?" I say again.

Akira falls over and Fake-dad jumps, being the closest besides Akira. "She said it! Her first words were 'No, Aki-nee.'" He wheezes out before devolving into laughter.

Mom stands on the other side of the room with tears in her eyes. "I wanted them to be Kaa-chan thoughhhhh" she whines, walking over to me. When she gets close enough she grins evilly. "You took out the hardest people to take out in this group. Good job baby girl," she whispers as she picks me up.

Happiness fills my soul and my tears fade, a massive grin taking over my face. "Yes, Kaa-chan!" I call out. Mom slips in shock.

* * *

"Hey. Kiddo."

I look over to Mom as I nom on my teething ring.

"You... You're reincarnated, aren't you? Your learning curve is far superior then a normal genius's would or could be."

I blink. I blink again.

_Should I lie, or...?_

She scratches her head before saying "You don't need to lie. I'll love you regardless". She scoots over and places me in her lap.

I sigh and lean back into her. "This... this is all new to me," I say looking at the ground. "My first time around I grew in a bad environment, and it took a lot from me to leave with acceptable morals."

Mom sighs. "That isn't what I asked you." I blush and laugh. "Yeah, I'm reincarnated. I died at age 26. I was a paramedic."

Mom snuggles her head into the crook of my neck. "Do you mind us treating you like a baby?"

"I must admit, the affection is off-putting to me, but I enjoy it. Ah! Um, I never really prided myself on anything so, no, I don't mind."

"I won't tell the other then." She snickers "Those bastards hid something from me, so I'll hide something from them."

I giggle. "Revenge is best served cold."

She smiles down at me. "I won't have you do regular schooling if you want, but you will have to go through clan lessons."

"Clan lessons?"

"Yes, clan lessons. We have a long and lengthy history, not to mention you have to learn about each Virtue's power and your own. Oh and Dying Will flames too alongside basic combat."

"Are we mafia?" I ask the question weighing on my mind.

"Most if not all of the clan will say no or twist it in bullshit ways, but yes. We are Mafia."

"Ho?"

"You can consider us the administrators of Japan. We are the strongest in Japan, and we keep the Yakuza in line." She scowls "The Vindince," she spits that word out with venom, "are reliant on us to find and mark the Japanese Omerta breakers. We also make sure the Italian and Triad don't move in as well as make sure the Yakuza doesn't move out." she snickers, "We actually do our job too, the Yakuza is isolated in Japan."

"Is that all?" I ask.

She glances down at me, amused, "No, but now is not the time. We have three seconds."

"Whatdoyoumean?" the door burst open and Tamaki is there, halberd in hand.

"ALRIGHT YOU CRIMINAL SCUM!" He shouts.

* * *

"Kaaaa-chaaannn!" I yell staring over at Fake-dad.

"Hey, there midget. Say Hikari!"

I smile at him. "Fake-dad!"

Hikari tears up.

"It's Hikarrriiiii!" he cries.

Mom had this perturbed look on her face when she walked in on the two of us. Me- cackling, Hikari- crying.

"What the hell you two..." Mom says resigned, knowing we aren't going to change.

"Hey, isn't Verde visiting soon to pay respects?" Mom intercepts.

Hikari blinks his fake tears away "Yeah?"

"Hoh." she says quietly to herself, turning away.

"No!" Hikari follows after her, scooping me up in his arms.

I start laughing as he shouts "Why does that matter?!"

"Hmmm~" she hums.

* * *

In the center of the garden, there was a pond with koi fish. Mom is finally letting me feed them.

Walking as quickly as I can forward with the bag of feed in my hands. I finally make it to the edge of the pond, and giggle as all of the koi spot the feed and huddle up near me.

I start throwing say handfuls into the pond when a childish sounding voice speaks up.

"You should stop now, you passed the recommend amount two handfuls ago." I jump, quickly turning my head to get the person's face in my view. I blink and look down onto the child.

It was a baby boy with wild and untamed green hair and purple eyes. He wears a lab coat and has a messenger bag hanging off his side.

I stare, alarmed as his eyes slide about me, analyzing my stature.

_...Mom did mention a Verde..._

"You must be Yasuka. A pleasure to meet you. I'm Verde, the former Faith, and current Lightening Arcobaleno."

I stare, a little confused, before my manners kick in.

"Ah. A pleasure to meet you, Verde."

He smiles and tilts his head, "Indeed."

_Oh fuck is he going to kidnap me and experiementonmefucknonononoshitMOM_

"I never would've thought that the next peace would be a lightening..._ Huh..._" He says holding up a strange device.

_"Huh"?!_

"Do you mind is I ask you a few questions?" he asks, his purple eyes digging into me.

_YES._

I smile serenely, "No Verde-san. How many questions if I may ask? There's a bench nearby we could sit on."

His eyes glint, "I'll come up with them as I go, so we probably should sit down."

_Yes. We shall sit on the bench in full view of the house. There shall be no kidnapping this child today._

We move over to the bench and Verde pulls out a notebook. Where it came from, I know not.

"To begin off with, why are you so articulate for a child under one year?"

* * *

_-I smile serenely, "No Verde-san, how many questions if I may ask, there's a bench nearby we could sit on."_

_His eyes glint, "I'll come up with them as I go, so we probably should sit down."-_

* * *

_-_ ** _I smile serenely, "No Verde-san, how many questions if I may ask, there's a bench nearby we could sit on."_ **

_**His eyes glint**-_

* * *

** _ -"No Verde-san, how many questions if I may ask, there's a bench nearby we could sit on." _ **

_ **His eyes glint-** _

* * *

_I. exposed. myself. What excuse can I have that won't fucking bite me in the ass!?_

"Kaa-chan said I'm a genius!" I cheer.

Verde snorts and I instantly know I just fucked up.

"Sure." he drawls, amused. "A genius wouldn't have paused in answering that question."

I stare blankly at him for a bit before tears fill my eyes.

"Sorry about this," I say wiping my tears away. "I died inside a little when you said that. The slightest thing can make me start crying."

"Heh." huff out "I was reincarnated. Shortly before I consciously came to, I told I was chosen to" I air quote this, "'stop a game that has gone on for too long'" I say, "I was a paramedic before I died."

I grin at him, wiping away more tears. "No _fucking idea_ on what that lady was meaning though."

His glasses shine before he clicks his pen.

"Does your mother know?"

"She was the first one to ask me." I say, finally wiping the last of my tears away.

"Does she have an issue?"

"Nope~" I chuckle a little helplessly.

"Why are you not questioning the fact that I, a toddler, which looks no older then you, are asking you these questions?"

I snort, "Comes with the territory, man."

I look up and mutter in lowly french, _"Because this has got be a fucking fanfic or something. Gotta love manga."_

He taps on my shoulder and I look back down to Verde. He clicks his pen. "Fanfic, manga."

I sigh and resist the edge to dig myself a hole, "This world is not the same as my last and is eerily similar to a manga I once read."

"In your past life?"

"Yessir." I bow my head a little helplessly.

"I'm going to assume that you aren't going to tell me about the manga."

"Yupyup." I say as I look at him wryly. Tears creep down my face again and I sigh. "Here we go again." I mutter, not even bothering to wipe them away.

He sends me a amused look as he clicks his pen and puts it away.

"Where the hell are you pulling that out from?" I ask, still crying.

He pauses and answers "I actually don't know, I just know that they'll end up either at my base or in my suitcase."

I look up at the sky "Why can't I do thattt?"

A smirk makes its way onto his face. "It comes with the territory."

I look back down at him, feeling vaguely offended.

"That's my line!"

He snorts, getting off the bench. "Then trademark it."

I stare incredulously at him.


	3. Learning Things Kinda Suck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yasuka realizes she's a cheat and kinda hates it and was taught some stuff. She got this cool sheet of paper too. Oh yeah, and she got knocked out too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for some violence/abuse. It's just a little bit, I glossed over it mostly.

I lean back in my seat, enlisting a glare from my teacher. Yeah, yeah, proper etiquette. He narrows his eyes as if he knows what I'm thinking and I snicker. It's the first day of lessons and I've already annoyed my tutor. Noice.

"Ahem."

_And I oop-_

"You are our heiress, Yasuka-hime. Please maintain your poise."

I sigh. I'm_ three_. I know my cover is that i'm an abnormal genius, but what the heck? I straighten myself in my seat and look forward. He pulls out a piece of paper and sits beside me.

"There are five different types of Virtues. Faith, Love, Charity, Justice, and Peace." I nod. Mom is a Justice, Akira is a love, Fake-dad and Verde are Faiths, and Takami is a charity. All leaders of their Virtues.

He writes that five types down and begins to make a chart. The first line would be characteristics. "The characteristics of a Faith would be either green hair or eyes. They are also known for their intelligence and for their ability to stay calm where others can't." He jots that down beneath Faith.

"The characteristics for a Love would be pink eyes or hair. They, similar to faiths, are known for being able to calm others in moments of stress. We've found that it doesn't depend on their flame type either. They are also known for their hyper activeness." He writes that underneath Love.

"Then Charities are known for their self-sacrificing behavior. They like to give and will give anything for someone else's well being. This seems to be in correlation with their powers, which we will cover later. They typically have blue hair or eyes."

"Justices are self-righteous people as well as determined. They typically have black hair or eyes."

"Then Peaces, like skies, draw the other Virtues in. They only appear once in a century though, so not much is recorded on them besides being innately sky-like," he says writing them down. "Not to mention they don't last long," he mumbles under his breath.

_Wat?_

"Since Peaces are known for being leaders, once they assume leadership of the clan, it lasts until they die or pass it on. This goes for their Virtues as well. Outside of this, Virtues are in their positions of leadership for eight years." He also writes that down. He looks at me. "Typically we have a voting system, but your mother was placed in charge of the clan once they found out that you were a Peace."

"Now for their abilities," he mumbles.

"Virtues each have two abilities. One power is one that they can actively control and the other is one they have to control over."

"So like a defense system?" I inquire.

He looks and looks down at me approvingly. "Yes, those abilities are either consistently active or activate in times of stress."

"That's kinda cool," I say, vaguely fascinated.

He snorts and contiunes "As a Peace, you have the ability to possess someone."

"Not cool." I shoot out. "My abilities make me sound like an evil villain."

He glares lightly at me in reprimand before sighing. "It does, Yasuka-hime. It's entirely up to you if you use it though. Your ...defense system, would be that you naturally let out an aura. It makes people calm and ultimately prevents people from fighting around you. Physically, that is. Some people are immune to it, though. Like Virtues or those mentally stronger than you."

"Faiths can control air and when in a potentially deadly situation, time freezes for them and their thinking speed increases."

"So the strategizer?"

"Yes. Now stop interrupting me." I grin sheepishly.

"Charities can rearrange atoms-"_ I have some serious questions_ "-and can put on a flawless mask, meaning no one questions it. It doesn't mean it's is without flaws though. It just means that people can't see the flaws."

"Justices can teleport, and when in the last moments of a battle, can release Judgement upon their opponent. During this period they become faster, stronger, and more observant. They are also wonderful lie detectors. It's why they are our police/lawyers."

"Then we have Loves. They are mostly support and can heal anything they touch as long as they have sufficient control over their powers. Loves can also sense another's emotions."

What? That's why Akira always looks at me weirdly!

The class goes on for a bit longer, him going over the types of flames and their attributes. I half-way bored out of my mind as we go over them, but at least I have these neat info sheets!

Staying positive, bum bum bum. Staying positive, bum bum bum.

He leaves the room with a short farewell and I stand up, stretching. The topic of flames... I look down at my hands and flex them. She said that it depends if I have enough will. Enough will...

I close my eyes and focus on my hands. My will. What is my will? I know I've been reincarnated into KHR and I do plan on monitoring the events to make sure nothing goes off course...

But what do I want to exist for? Something long term.

I sigh and open my eyes. Standing up, I make my way over to the shoji doors. I open it and move forward to sit on the porch. I stare out at the pond with our koi fish. Memories of laughing with Akira and Hikari as we fed the fish flow through my head. I look over to the bench under the cherry blossom tree. Verde... I snort.

Fucking_ Verde. _He was a major help as I was getting to this point, and I'm sure he'll continue to be one. He has my humor and is understands when I spontaneous go on rants about of fuck-y the human body was. At this point in time, the Mafia hasn't caught up with my knowledge of medical treatment. So I sometimes stump him as well.

Maybe... Maybe I should go the anime protagonist route. Fight for the happy memories that I spend with loved ones? I don't think I could've remained sane without Mom's constant deadpanning at my shenanigans.

I snicker and stand up.

Every moment I spend shall be dedicated to remembering. Remembering those in my past life, remembering happy and sad moments. Without me to remember they'd fade away and no one would know.

I stare at my hands.

My dying will is to remember and preserve my memories and loved ones.

And a flame appears. A minuscule flame appears and I stare at it.

Fucking bullshit. How the fuck did that work?

God, did reincarnating make me cheat? Fuck._ No_. It disappears and I stand up to jump off the porch. Fuck that shit.

Nope.

Nope. Nope.

A glittery line appears in front of me.

. . . . . . . .

_ **FUCKING A** _

I take a deep breath and follow it. It's like I was just straight-up ripped from Fable- what was it? Two, Three? Ugh. I turn and twist around some trees, glaring at the glowing line in front of me. I have no idea where it's leading me.

I follow it in silence as I contemplate just not following it. In the distance, I hear a commotion. As I walk forward it slowly gets louder. Is that where it is leadi-

_I watch as a child goes flying._

_ **I run.** _

* * *

I hold the unconscious boy in my arms as I glare fiercely at his father, his mother in tears a distance away.

"You..." He stares at me, shaking in fury.

"Mad?" I ask. "Guards!" I shout, knowing there is one stationed nearby.

"I was only trying to teach him." The father says,

"Trying to teach him?" I hold the boy tighter.

"Yes," he says like it is all I need to know.

_Absolute. Human. **Filth.**_

A guard runs up, sees me holding a bruised, unconscious boy in my arms and glaring fiercely at the obese man before making his decision. "Sir, I'm going to need you to leave."

"What?" the man echoes. The woman behind him moves closer and grabs his arm. "Darling..." she begins quietly. "We need to leave." He takes one look at her before tossing her into a nearby tree.

My glare turns deeper and the guard pulls out a stun gun. In the corner of my eye, I see fly something at me; I only have a moment to look and spot it before I'm knocked out.

* * *

I stare at the colosseum around me. Where am I? I look down at my bust. In my mindscape?

Slowly but noticeably, the day in my mindscape turns to twilight and purple and orange dance about the sky. The colosseum crumbles around me to revealing a deep green valley. The grass looking vaguely like lightning. I walk forward across the rumble when the rumble flies out from under me.

Landing on my feet, I turn around to face stairs leading to pillars. I frown and walk towards them. As the top coming into view, I notice symbols and flames floating above stands.

On one of the two ends lie pure orange flames floating delicately above a stand and on the other side my own rag-tag group of flames encasing three dots. The symbol of a Peace? The stands on each side of what must be Tsunayoshi's flames have varying colors of flames. _Two mist, one cloud, a sun..._

Then it clicks. These must be his future elements. I turn around to my own. A cross with Mist flames surrounding it, a heart with sun flames encircling it, a coin with rain flames and two swords crossing each other engulfed by storm flames. On one end is another cross encased by lightning flames, and on the other a cloud flame consumed skull.

What the hell does the skull mean? I get another faith as my-

Verde?

I swiftly turn around to investigate the lightning flames when the ground below me collapses. I fall and fall and fall and fall until I open my eyes to see a bright white ceiling.

_Beautiful..._

I'm the hospital. _Fucking great._ I sit up and come face to face with the boy I was protecting.

"A chaotic peace? ...How strange." His eyes shimmer joyfully. I then fall back onto my pillow and close my eyes again.

I may have saved your ass but- ...wait.

I sit back up and stare at him.

"Yes my Peace?" He questions from atop me.

I lift my hands and place them on his cheeks. I stare into his black eyes as he stares at me befuddled.

I notice the vague red hue and fall back to my pillow.

No goddamn way.

I slide my legs from under him and throw myself out of bed.

"FUCK THIS SHIT I'M OUT!"

I walk right out of the room and look for a nurse. "Hey!" Nevermind I was found by one.

* * *

Back in the hospital room:

"_'Fuck this shit i'm out?'_" the boy murmurs, "Was she reincarnated too?"

"God," he says shaking his head, "this day just keeps on getting stranger and stranger."

The door opens and Misaki walks in. "Yasu-chan~" she sings.

They both lay eyes on each other and freeze. Hikari leans in from behind Misaki and whistles.

"Not even five and she already has a boyfriend."

The boy holds back a whimper at the burning glare from Misaki.


	4. Bonding Time Is Cool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every single time I posted on FF.net I was like, I should go post this on Ao3 now.
> 
> Guess who didn't do that.
> 
> So, here is all... uh, like eight chapters and three interludes lol.
> 
> And a big thanks to everyone who left a Kudos. I'm still new to this Ao3 thing, so I'm not sure if I should list all you guys out or something. Thank you all for reading and I hope you all have good day!

I stare blankly down at the checkerboard. What type of bullshit playing style is this? He's actually managing to defeat me for once. I'm actually being defeated...

"Luca..." I begin warningly.

He snickers and covers his mouth. "What are you gonna do? Hmm? Angry I'm finally defeating you for once?"

I glare at him and his grin grows visible. I huff and look back down to the board, counting all of the pieces. I begin counting mine.

One, two, three... Ten. I look at his side. One, two, three, four... Fifteen

Oh. This bastard has been disintegrating my pieces. I look at the floor.

_Ash._

** _Bitch._ **

I sit back up and glower at him.

"You cheating sonavbitch," I say as I take 3 of his pieces at once.

He blinks and gives me an innocent look. "What do you mean?"

"We only have 30 pieces. Now we have like, twenty-five."

His face blanks out, and I grin fiendishly. I stand up.

"I'm giving you the count of three." He shoots up from his spot and runs away.

"One." He leaves the room and is out of my sight.

"Two." I close my eyes and listen as his footsteps fade away.

"Three." I flare my sky flames and smirk as his storm flare instinctively in response.

I open my eyes and dash from the room, twisting and turning through the empty hallways. I pass by a painting of the woman who first greeted me and freeze in place.

Her golden locks flow down her chest freely, a staff at rest beside her. Her eyes rest closes, her golden lashes practically glowing. A infinity symbol tattooed across her face.

"Hello, there child." her voice echoes in my head. The painting's eyes open and rest on me. The rings attached to the staff jiggle as she shifts. _What is this freak ass shit?_

"This 'freak ass shit'" she begins, "Is how i'm able to communicate with you. You have remarkable mental defenses. It was a miracle I was able to get into your mind when you were just born."

Her eyes glint as she tilts her head. "A mist would have quite a difficult time getting into there."

"Why on Earth are we talking about my mind? Why are you here?"

"I'm just here to congratulation you one finding both an Arcobaleno and your Justice." I stare at her in confusion. "They shall be key in defeating your opponent."

"Who even is my opponent? And what did you mean by game before?"

"I am afraid I cannot tell you, child. Now, Luca is approaching." I hiss and turn away from the painting to see a worried Luca.

"Hey."

"You were just standing there staring at the picture Yasuka... Are you okay?" He asks.

"I..." I begin, looking over to the picture. Her eyes now closed._ I don't think I've gotten her name yet..._

"I just thought I saw it move and began to question my sanity, ya know?"

Luca purses his lips. "Okay... If you say so..."

* * *

_"Luca, this cake is so fecking good."_

Luca moans as he puts his own piece of cake into his mouth. "I knoww. Iss perfect."

"So good man." I moan as I place another piece into my mouth. I never knew strawberry cake could taste this good. No wonder Tsuna likes this stuff so much.

"Mmph. So gooooddd."

"So, ever heard of KHR, Luca?"

Luca blinks at me, still trying to think straight.

"KHR?" he murmurs. "Tutor Hitman Reborn?"

"Yeah, that's the stuff," I say pushing around a strawberry on my plate.

"Never really was interested in anime. Cousin was into that particular show though. She said her crush had mentioned it in passing and wanted to watch it to get to know her better."

"That's dedication," I say as he hums and takes another bite of his cake.

"That was her. She'd never had a crush before and just wanted her crush to be hers. I think she was a yandere or whatever."

"Terrifying. Did she get the crush?" He tilted his head while staring at his now empty plate.

"No, the crush died in a freak accident, cousin killed herself."

"Oh." I say quietly, "I'm sorry for your loss."

"It's all right, I'm over it."

* * *

"Sooo, Lulu-" The young Peace is cut off by Luca.

"Lulu?" he questions, tilting his head. His dark eyes glimmer mischievously.

Yasuka grin "Lulu! A nickname! Isn't it great?"

Luca snorts, a soft smirk on his face. "Sound great Yu."

Yasuka pauses in her walk, turning to face Luca "Whaattt?" She asks in disbelief.

"Yu! A nickname. Doesn't it sound great?"

Yasuka blinks a few times before blushing "I spent weeks figuring out that nickname you dickhead!"

Luca dashes forwards "Now, _that _isn't a nickname.".

Yasuka rushes after him and shouts "_Luca!"_ when she trips.

* * *

"Lucaaaa" Yasuka whines. "Lullluuuuu."

Luca stares with an eyebrow raises, pausing in his assignment. "Yeah?"

"I wannnaaaa huggggg!"

A blank look crosses his face as he processes this request. He snorts and hops off the chair to give the sweaty Yasuka a hug. Luca wraps his arms around Warm and tight was what the hug was. Luca sinks into the hugs slightly as the warmtb of her flames creep into him. Luca feels something is off though... Like...

Yasuka pulls away and glances behind him, a blank expression on her face. She stepss to the side as Luca is sent flying.

Verde appears at his spot and lifts his arms up, signaling for a hug.

"Pffft, okay." Yasuka squeaks out as she picks up the Arcobaleno. They look quite awkward as a baby-toddler duo, but Yasuka manages.

Luca gets up from his spot glaring, imitating a cat almost perfectly.

As the hug carries on, Luca grows frustrated, wanting the child-man to let go of his sky. "A question Verde, do all of the other Arcobalenos know you are a Virtue? We are talked about much, but we are practically everywhere. " The boy asks, peeved.

"I think Reborn might have a suspicion, but no." The toddler says as Yasuka places him down.

The young Peace makes an affirmative sound before looking over to her Justice and snickering.

"Lulu, are you channeling your inner Cat?" The Justice flushes and glances away, face lit with red.

"You're so adorable!"

Luca seethes in embarrassment.

* * *

I twirl my pen in my hand as I write down my notes of the recorded lecture. I expand with short simple words, but I've gone through a notebook and a half by doing this.

Verde moves a bit on my lap and I look down. "Yes, Verde?"

"You've listened to thing multiple times now, may I ask why?"

"Oh, is it annoying?"

"No not exactly but..." he trails off but when I look into his purple eyes I read curiosity.

I smile and grab my bag from beside a softly snoring Lulu.

I open up the bag and grab my laptop and mouse. I turn it on and begin typing.

Codes and codes and strings of 1s and 0s. Massive amounts of numbers and letters flash by on the screen.

When I'm finished, the information of the Pentagon is shown neatly on display.

"It's a... I guess I can say encoded lecture? It's disguised as a lecture you'd expect, but the words and definitions mean different things than normal." she scratches the side of her face.

"I've been listening again and again as so to not forget. Also, if I know it well enough I don't have to worry about messing up. My computer right now is skipped by the system because it's registered as one of their own computers." I explain

"I never thought of that method..." Verde trails off in wonder

"Heheh! I'm just _that _unique!" she puffs up proudly.

Verde's eyes glitter as the young Peace explains how she did it, and how to decipher the lecture. Occasionally, she stopping to look out the plane window.

* * *

Yasuka stumbles back, hurt from the strike. She brings up her training weapon as it's struck out of her hands and the sharp sword races to her neck.

Her pupils shrink as panic and worry flood her system. Her heart races and she blooms into green and purple, with hints of orange.

She stands there shimmering in fear, as her flames dance protectively around her.

Her fully developed flames strike Verde as odd. He'll have to look into them- he knows she's reincarnated but no one's flames should have an aura like that. But, - he reaches his flames out and skims by hers, surprised when they respond.

Her small amount of sky flames are surprisingly pure, almost as, if not purer then Luce's.

He blinks when they they develop a fledgling bond. The warmth from the harmonization send his flames trilling in joy. Verde's never felt so light before.

_(He'd always found the young child good company, with how she hates lying more than he does and can keep up with most of his scientific jargon. He's not too surprised that they harmonized. It's the speed of which did.)_

He can see Yasuka in the distance, shiver, and glance around. With, _worry? _in her eyes.

When she finds him, she rushes over to him and leans over the glass barrier.

"Are you— are you okay with this?" she asks, worry and fear shadowed in her eyes.

Verde jumps up and smacks his young sky. A sky, that is a peace. Verde smiles in helplessly as the young child looks down at him in shock.

"I couldn't have wished for a better sky. You're able to keep up with me, as well as stump me.." his eyes soften as he notices the far too tall shadow of hers. "Plus, I don't have to worry about you dying anytime soon."

She stares down at him incredulously.

He snickers, and she vaults over the glass barrier, tears in her eyes.

"I swear, I'll make sure you get this wretched curse off of you." she sniffs, "As a Peace, and a sky."

The door behind them blasts open with an extremely worried Justice. He pauses at the sight. He and his peace make contact and they automatic harmonize.

Her tears fall faster as she falls to her knees, beginning to cry.

Feet fall into place behind him as he runs to his sky, his Peace. He embraces them in a hug and tears slowly begin to fall from his eyes too.

They lay together with tears as the adults skitter around them frantically in worry.

* * *

"Lighting Flames, Cloud Flames, Sky Flames," Yasuka says aloud. Why I mother hen, why I hoard, and why I get attached to people easily. Habits explained.

Verde glances at her and readjusts his glasses. "Yes. You have those flame types."

The Young Peace tilts her head and stares into her spaghetti. "I'm overpowered as hell."

Luca groans from his spot "Yes, we all are." he sits up slightly and stares at Verde

"I mean most of us are."

A plate flys towards his head as he leans backwards. The plate misses and shatters on the wall.

Yasuka glances to the shattered plate. "Nice."

Yasuka's mother, Misaki, walk in. She leans against the door. "15 - Love!"

Yasuka dissolves into giggles as the young Justice stares at the elder in disbelief.

"You are saying I was supposed to get hit?"

"I'm saying you should've teleported the plate back at him."

"Oh," Luca says faintly. "Fuck." is the quiet follow up.

* * *

I motion my hands up and jerk a finger of each hand to the side. The man snaps his own neck. I purse my lips and look to the side. Uncomfortable with the feeling that is slowly crawling up my body.

Hikari places his hand on my shoulder and whispers in my ear "This is mercy. He would've been tortured to death."

Tears form in my eyes as I twist around to hug him.

My response to killing a person...

I hate it.

The sheer amount of guilt I feel... It's like a viscous slime trapping me. Containing me.

"Get it off of me. Get it off" I cry softly into his stomach. "I don't like it."

I see a flash of green and blue in the corner of my eyes. The feeling of sleepiness overwhelms me and I grow lethargic.

"Off..." I faintly murmur

* * *

"Why did she react so badly to the guilt?" A familiar voice says.

Another voice speaks up. "She's a untrained, insanely pure sky. She seems to automatically harmonize with her surroundings. It wouldn't be a stretch to assume that she felt the man die ."

"Oh... _Oh god, really__? _I-I didn't think... she's lived another life... _God_ what type of mother _am I_?

"A fine one."

A wave of what undeniably was Peace overcomes me and I am swept away to sleep.

"Yasuka" A voice echos. I open my eyes to see Gold looking into my own Gold.

"Ohh...You..."

Her hand reaches out for my own. "You managed to become in sync with the man. Which is why you felt so trapped. You felt him move on."

I look around, noting the familiar black surroundings "How'd you get into my mind? I though it was difficult to get into."

"Difficult, but not impossible. Your mental walls were weakened by the stress from your synchronization with that man."

"That man... That man... What was his name? He's a human, why can't we call him by his name!?" I say, frustrated. I grip my scrubs and ignore my tears.

The woman smiles. "You are such a sympathetic woman..." her hands leave my own and move to cradle my cheeks.

I sniffle and ask, "What even is your name?"

She smiles, "Call me First."

I give her an inquiring look.

"I am the First Peace to ever exist and your ancestor."

..._Nice_


	5. A Love's Dismay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Went over the Term and Servive and it doesn't seem to prohibition the spamming of multiple chapters. I think I might just go and release them all now.

Fake-dad holds his arms up, staring down at me as I swing around on it. After a bit I slow and ask him "Why are we here?"

He holds up an eyebrow. "Your mother can only lead the clan for so long kiddo. Eight years to be precise."

I pause. I'm currently seven. "Why are we starting it now?"

"We focused on your combat skill and knowledge in the clan kiddo." He sighs, "For the next year we are going to be shifting to your responsibilities as Head. Do you remember your last lesson?"

I blow raspberries. "Of course I do. What am I? Seven?" I giggle.

He makes a affronted face and the door opens.

"Yasu-chan." Mom says. "I have no clue if Hikari told you already or not, but we are going to ease you into the place of Head for the next year or so. It'll begin off with you meeting with the heads of isolated sections of the clan." She moves to walk down the hallway. Me and Hikari follow.

"Isolated sections of the clan?" I ask, falling into step with my Mother.

"We have the main headquarters in Japan, as well as a few other bases here due to our History, and only one base in each country- or state/territory. It depends on how large the country is-, along with several other stations. Don't be surprised when most of the people you talk to have Japanese names. Many people in the clan have Japanese names as a tribute to their ancestors or to us."

She begins, "The person we are talking to is located in Russia, but despite having so little people there he's still massively influential. He took charge of the headquarters when he was nine and has been running it for 7 years now." she continues

"His name is Hayashi Itsuki, age 16. Pink eyes, Brown hair. Now we have that down, let's go."

I reach up for mother's hand as she walks ahead of me. I grab it, then I grab Fake-dad's hand.

Both hands are warm and I have to prevent myself from pulling them closer so I can leech from their warmth. It's just so nice to be surrounded by worth given you know where you are.

_Why the over-specifics? Ask Luca later._

We walk into a room with a large TV screen and a camera on the top of it. Mom heads over to the tv, places down her laptop, and plugs it in. Hikari closes the door behind me as I glance around.

She begins to get busy over there and Hikari walks me over to a smaller seat.

"Huh..." I crouch and pretend to look like i'm reading some words on the chair. I make a face and continue, Hikari looking at me dubiously.

"Made specifically for midgets..."

Hikari guffaws and sits in the chair to the left of me. I stand up and turn to sit on my own chair.

Mom chuckles looking over to us and presses a button on her computer. The TV flashes on and I am met with our symbol.

It's a 'V' in fancy calligraphy with the infinity symbol wrapping around it. No idea on why we have it in Romanji, but that's a story I'll ask and tell another day.

I remember being told by Verde his name wasn't meant to mean green. It was actually derived from Virtue, the beginnings sound the same. His mother spent some time wondering what the second part should be.

While messing around with possibly following sounds, she came across 'de' and found it fitting.

Then we have the fact that his symbol is a 'V'. He works remotely for us, doing projects and such. He acts as our cover and supplies weapons to favored families/the government. Most people call him Delta or think the 'V' stands for the 'V' in Verde. Not true, it's meant to represent Virtue, but it's a cover after all. We just go through with it.

My attention is caught when Mom sits down. I glance to my left, at her, and she smiles down at me. I smile back and look to the screen.

The screen flashes on and I am met with the sight of a man with Brown hair.

I smile and meet eyes. He seems familiar for some reason. He falls out his chair and an urge to check up on him overwhelms me. I blink and stare down at my lap confused as a long and loud screech of Russian words pour out of the speakers. I scratch my head and close my eyes, focusing inwardly for my my flames as I was taught. They come into view and I stare at the two strings that reach out from my flames and to two both my Lightening's and Storm's Flames...'

It feels like something is missing though.

Sounds of a door being broken down attract my attention. I look at the TV as the Russian Officials swerve in view. They all look where the screen would be for them and one breaks into hysterical laughter. The rest stare, confused, before moving to help their Head.

He staggers up with the help of the fellows, who after he balanced himself began doing things in the background.

I was unsure of the chaos erupting on the other side.

I stare into Itsuki's pink eyes as he seemingly stares into mine.

"...What?" I say clueless and confused at his direct stare.

The Love smiles and says "I love your eyes. They're a beautiful gold color."

Suddenly it clicks. Why I felt so concerned when he had fallen over, despite the fact that I had zero connection with him before this.

"Oh, oh god."

Hikari glances to me in confusion. "Fuck." I whisper, cradling my chest.

Hikari smirks. "Incredible," he begins eyes twinkling in amusement."Found your Love through Video chat, Yasu-chan?" Pain shoots through my chest.

Mom reaches over me and hits his arm, whilst I answer still mainly focused on the Love. "Yes."

Pulling back her arm, Mother sighs and holds her face "And one of such high standing."

Itsuki laughs, "Well, I'll see about passing on my position!"

Mother slides her hands to her temples and rubs them, stressed. "Not going to happen for now. You'll have to wait another year before you can take over here."

The Love blinks. "What?"

I blank out, her face nothing but awe-worthy. "Holy–_**No**_!"

Something bubbles up from inside of me, burning my insides as I stop myself from screaming.

Hikari chuckles nervously, looking to the side. "Holy yes..."

The teenager begins to moan into his hands. "Fo'got about the that part of the contract..."

Unable to stay conscious, I fall off the chair. I hear Itsuki enter a frenzy. "Oh, _GOD_!"

"Someone check on her," he urges, sounding like he's in tears. There's a creak of the chairs and a loud "HOLY SHIT" reigns out from above her.

"Dammit-" Mom curses. I hear some clicking before a door slams open and familiar flames finally let me escape the heat excavating my chest.

* * *

I lean farther into my Peace, as she leaches onto me like negative charges to positive charges, or like anti-matter to matter.

I nuzzle my head into the crook of her shoulder and she mirrors it, seemingly seeking comfort.

It is comforting... but strange. I run my hand through Yasuka's hair. She's a genius but something seems off. Like... she isn't as she seems. I want to put my trust in my sky, but with the dangers on the horizon I'm not sure if I can trust myself to take care of her.

I glance up at the ceiling noticing it's tint. Flashes of green, purple, and orange dance around, with the orange being almost impossible to sight. Purple is definitely not as vast as the green, but it's more than the orange.

Her arms grip me tighter. It's been 3 hours since this hell began, and she hasn't woken up yet. The only reason we know she's alive is that she moves periodically. In her sleep, she's covered up and prevented us from reaching over and checking her pulse, and we can't get one of those finger things that checks the pulse for you on her either.

Slowly, I move my curling flames around her, hoping to calm her down. My deep red moves around her like a river, warming her and reminding her I'm here. I mean, I hope. I can only wish the stupid Love gets here soon. I don't think I can stand this strange feeling of pain that echoes from her flames.

I sigh and blink...

...Only to be greeted by my infernal ancestor.

"What do you want?" I mutter angrily.

Miyuki, or Obaa-san as she wants to be called, frowns. "Am I not allowed to check on my cute descendant?"

"Yes, you are, but not right now!"

She purses her lip and glances to the side, her mouth opens as she begins to speak. "I had a tip for you, for your Peace?"

"What tip?" I ask irritated. "This issue has never come up before!"

"You'll aid your sky quite nicely." She says with a tone to her voice. I feel my hair flicker around as my anger seeps into me. A black hole appears below me and I fall in, adjusting to the new height difference.

I aim a kick at her head in my anger, but Miyuki just smiles and winks. A portal appears where I was aimed and anger turns to shock.

I enter the portal and wake up to a Love with pink eyes and brown hair looming over me and my Sky.

Oh. Wait. Our sky. I shift, and the Sun scoops the two of us up and hugs us both tightly. I glare at him in a silent message before shoving my own face into older's armpit.

The sky burrows in closer to Love before sleep-whispering a message that utterly melts the teenager.

"Welcome home..." she murmurs, rubbing her cheek into his chest.

The Love holds back a coo and restrains the need to sigh aggressively as the two adults he was accompanied by who didn't.


	6. Of Awareness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just copying and pasting it site to site, and i'm getting anxiety from how easy it is. Is there something I'm forgetting? Am I supposed to recite the entire Bee Movie each time? Help?

"She's still out."

"Call Verde."

"Alright then, O' Virtuous one."

"Safe travels." she turns stares out the window, eyes filled with sorrow.

The subordinate leaves, face grim.

Misaki stares woefully at her daughter's Virtues. Of her two elements. She breathes in a shaky breath.

While her sky flames are insanely pure, she doesn't have big reserves. When she bonded to her _elements, _it was... unexpected to say the least.

And now, she has three elements within her sky. She is now also unconscious.

Her daughter's sky flames, while powerful... She simply doesn't have large enough reserves to carry a full set. Actually, she shouldn't have been able to carry any in the first place.

And without her sky flames...

Misaki shakes her head. _Positivity_! Positivity. She'll wake up. She'll get through this.

She'll... She'll _live..._

Misaki leans forward in the white hospital room, stirring her tea some more. She stares through the one-sided window as she ponders her daughter's difficulties.

She'll have to fight that wretched woman. She'll have to die. The Justice clenches her fist around the teacup.

She slowly leans over and lets her sobs loose quietly. Her little girl was never given a chance in this life to be a little girl. She's at most just a guiding force for this girl.

For her little girl. Something inside her rejects the idea.

_No_. It goes. _She is not ours._

Ever since Yasuka was born, she's tried to stay positive. To love and respect the child.

Tears flow down her face. It's so _hard_ though.

Seeing her curse and having to keep the fact that she's an adult in a child's body... It's tiring sometimes. Why couldn't she be a normal child? She's supposed to be small, weak, and protected.

She can stand on her own though, face her problems without any help, and Misaki hates it.

Misaki begins to sniff, wiping her nose and the mess that had occurred. There are moments though. Moments where Misaki realizes that her daughter was telling the truth. That she never had a proper childhood.

Moments that everyone, even those less fortunate should know of.

The first time they had gone to an amusement park. She stood there will childish glee in her eyes, practically vibrating on the spot. It wasn't forced.

**It was her.**

She wipes the stranded tears off her table and looks through the one-way window.

She looks at her baby girl, whose elements curled at her side.

It is her, and she is it. **_And she's hers. _**_And she's mine._

She smiles a bit helplessly as she rises from her seat. She wipes her face with her sleeves. She flashes some flames on her face to hide her puffy eyes and the pink discoloration that's bound to be there.

Misaki turns the door and walks out, a new resolve burning within her. One, that will weather the storms for as long as her daughter needs her.

_(In the distant future she smiles wobbly as she finally gets to cradle her little girl. Bloody drips down her own forehead, but no words are needed to express how much would give to her daughter live past 25. Her little girl shakes and sobs and cries out but is helpless to stop the life from her body. She leans forward and gives her final goodbye, a kiss on her daughter's forehead as the poison meant for her child to finally kick in. Her own eyes flutter closed and she can hear her daughter screaming, demanding her _Kaa-san _not to leave her._

_It's too late though-_

_Her will finally shatters. All the heartbreak and stone-cold fear breaking it. She's done her job, now her darling Yasuka needs to do hers.)_

"Hey, Hikari."

"Yes, Misaki?"

The mother smiles grimly "Let's go."

The Faith's eyes widen as he murmurs "Oh so we are doing this now.." He stands up and scurries after his sky. "Shall I call the other two?"

"No," she says turning around the corner. She opens a door and walks in. She walks forward to a weapon's rack. She grabs two Chakrams, these edited to have a handle.

She affixes them to her side and reaches over the rack to another one. She grabs a gun and tucks it into her waist.

"Faith."

"Yes, My Sky?" She glances over her shoulder

"Get Bermuda."

He swallows, "Yes... Madame Veckenschtein."

The Japanese woman scowls. She had never thought she would have to hear that title again. Damn her Uncle.

"Bermuda."

The bandaged baby lifts his head and turns it looking to his second in command.

"Your niece requests your presence."

The baby sits still for a few moments before standing up quickly. He wobbles in place before tilting his head at Jager. Through his bandages, you could see the baby's smile.

Jager sighs and leans to the side, shaking his head. "You remember she doesn't like you right?"

"She has had a child," he says in a sing-a-long tone of voice.

"You're going to attempt to endear yourself to the child then?"

"Yes," Bermuda squeaks. He turns his head over to Jager and grins. Jager could swear he saw sparkles. _Isn't he supposed to be dead?_

Clicks echo from the hall and Jager slides his eyes over to the door to be met with Small Gia's uh, well, small form.

"The leader of the Vindice, typically cold and domineering... is fangirling over his nieces."

Bermuda's face goes straight. "My nieces are adorable and precious."

"You haven't even met one of them." Small Gia drawls, walking over to one of the spare seats and sitting in it.

Bermuda huffs and looks to the side. "Look, our infamous leader is pouting." Small Gia teases.

Jager begins coughing into his shoulder and turns away as a scream and the rustling sound of chains erupts. He opens the computer and pulls up his email to finish addressing Misaki.

"Thank you for contacting us via email..." he types.

* * *

Misaki sighs and leans back onto the pillar. "I can't believe _I'm_ requesting _his_ help."

Hikari turns and looks at his sky. "None of our doctors could figure out what is wrong with her. Just— relax."

"I hate him though." she murmured, a determined look on her face.

"I'm beginning to think you don't, but you've convinced yourself that you do," Hikari says, his head leaning on his hand.

The Justice grinds her teeth, "He killed my father and mother."

"Who planned to sell you."

"Who **loved **me."

Hikari sighs and shakes his head. She's always been in this mindset. There's so much her parent had done wrong to her, but she's thoroughly convinced of their innocence.

She believes it was their way of loving her. Damn Justices. They are so hard to get out of certain mindsets.

Hikari huffs and stares forward at the garden.

A portal appears on the pathway and Jager, with Bermuda on his shoulder, walks out.

Damn all of the Justices.

* * *

"This'll happen every time with increasing intervals. To prevent the effects of her flames being used so much, it's best to dose her with compatible sky flames."

"So, I'd just need to give her some of my flames?"

"You have enough reserves to withstand the absorption, and you don't have enough purity to even begin with."

"ARE YOU SAYING—**"**

"I can pull some favors. Family _is_ Family"

Misaki shakes in rage, trying to suppress her hatred for the man.

_For Su-chan, for Su-chan for Su-chan, _she all but chants in her head.

"Alright," she grits out, "Please do so."

"I want to meet her though."

The taller sky opens up her eyes and stares at Bermuda. "You've already met her."

The baby sighs and continues "When she's awake and aware."

Bermuda tugs on Jager's hair and Jager turns, beginning to walk away.

"Expect them tomorrow."

"Alright then," she says.

Jager opens a portal and disappears into it along with Bermuda.

"Let's go." The Sky of the two remaining turns around quickly. As she goes to take a step forward she slips and falls.

Her entire front is soaked by the puddle. She had forgotten it was there.

"Oh my god," she whispers breathlessly.

Hikari just covered his mouth.

"Oh shut _up."_

He giggled louder.

* * *

Cinderella was about to smack her husband upside the head.

**"You. Did. What?" **she says, her eyes glowing orange.

Nicholas laughs nervously and takes a step back. "I- uh- said no to the uh- Vindice?"

**"I'll give you five seconds before I show you how well exactly my name fits me."**

"YES, MA'AM!"

Cinderella closed her eyes and rubbed her nose. She's been in a terrible mood for the past days and she doesn't know why. She decided to take a nap and when she woke up she finds she was visited by the Vindice, calling on the favor her ancestor had asked for them. She sighs and turns around to face the second in command.

"I'm sorry for his behavior. I've been in a terrible mood for the past few days and I don't know why; I'm sure he was only trying to stop me from being stressed."

Jager bows his head slightly, in both respect and acceptance of her rather odd excuse. "We need you in Kikuchi, Japan by tomorrow morning. We have a plane booked for you in two hours. You can transfer your base there if desired."

The woman sighed, rubbing her neck. The only reason why Jager is showing any respect is because of the fact her ancestor- Toralie Sauga - saved their asses by talking down some upstarts that could combat their flames. Toralie then proceeded to almost die multiple times, her deaths all stopped by grateful Vindince Members. The woman died before she could repay her debts and left it to her children. Each generation since has had to do a favor for the Vindince. Her mind chibi pouts but waves a white flag. It's her turn.

"The family mainly focuses on collecting and creating painting nowadays. I'll pack up enough clothes for a few days and stay in a hotel or something until the rest of my things can be brought over."

Jager tilts his head, "No need to book a hotel. You'll be hosted by the clan whose heiress you're helping."

Cinderella lifts an eyebrow but doesn't question it. "I'll be picked up at the airport I assume?"

"Yes."

"Well then, I'll have to get busy and I'm sure you are already busy enough."

The man tilts his head back into place and teleports away.

Cinderella once again sighed. There is no one in existence that's able to pull favors from the Vindince without selling their soul first.

She cracks her knuckles and grins. She's been getting stir crazy anyways.

* * *

Yasuka blearily opens her eyes, finding a woman with Ash like hair and eyes as red as fire staring down at her.

The woman grins and says in a tone that makes her heart drop to her stomach. "I'm Cinderella but you can call me Cin or Ella. Until you manage to find whoever the hell your bonded is, I'm going to be your best friend. Especially since I'm keeping you alive."

Her heart stops for a moment before beating even louder in her ears. Did she come down with a terminal disease? Is this a female Shamal or something? "Keeping me alive?"

Cinderella grins even wider, sparkles in her eyes, "Yes. While you have an abundant amount of lightening and cloud flames, your sky flame reserves are dismal. You'd be dead without me, I provide you with that literal extra spark to keep moving."

Yasuka blinks. This woman is a sadist, isn't she? Or enjoys people watching a lot.

"Oh. So i:m not dying?" _Is it because of my shattered sky flames?_ "You made it seem like I caught something deadly..."

The woman seems to space out, her grin fading from her face.

The woman then blinks after a bit and grins wider then she had before. "So smart! You can use your flames, but only when I'm around."

The woman pulls out a glass bottle of orange pills out of god-knows-where and places it in her lap. She pats it lovingly like a child before saying "You must take these every day, dry swallow it if you have to. These are pellets of solidified, condensed sky flames. So flame signature sister, tell me about your current guardians."

Yasuka pauses, her brain still catching up. She blinks and grins, thinking about Luca and Verde. "Well, you see-"

And the day only seemed to get better from thereon.

_(A future her calmly mourns the Ash-haired woman and her time spent with her. She was the greatest support she ever had beside her Mother and Bonded, despite the woman's flaws and her disposition to randomly crack jokes during inappropriate times._

_She swirls around the wine in her glass as she stares down at the pictures her enemy took and flaunted about._

_She just wishes she would stop smiling. Yasuka can't see anything else in the photo except for her lifeless eyes, her face covered in what can only be her own blood -**the woman was never a fighter despite her vivid threats-** and a grin on her face._

_She hears something shatter and she simply sighs at the fact she has to go and buy some more wine glasses.)_


	7. Interlude: Luca's Thought's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBH, after planning out the story a bit, Chiyoyuki probably isn't going to be relevant until I get to the second book. And since that's occurs after the end of Canon that's a pretty long while from not. 
> 
> All I do know is that I have my hands on a computer and no one shall stop me from writing thousands of words each day.
> 
> I've also stopped looking at thousands of words like it's a big number. Like: gimme a subject and like ten minutes. It does take me a good while to write each chapter though.

Bruno didn't know what to expect. He had gone to work- to the auto mechanic shop he had started up - and began to inspect the instruments that they use to make sure they weren't going to break. Any sign of such and he would replace them. He did this every morning he could.

After inspecting each one- including the auto dollies; He's not chancing _those _breaking- he got one of his client's cars onto the dolly before he began doing work on it. It was simple; their gas tank was leaking and they wanted to know why before he had it fixed- or replace it altogether.

Something had felt off that morning though. He didn't why or what exactly would go wrong but he didn't let it get in the way of his work. In hindsight, that was an irritatingly stupid mistake. He should've just assigned one of his assistants to it.

He moved under the car as muscle memory took over. He had already emptied out the gas tank so he didn't have to worry about any possible spills, so he just took out the gas tank to inspect it. As he was doing so he heard a creaking sound. He paused and looked around before staring back up at the car. Nothing really could have made that noise- the doors were oiled, and the floors weren't wood, but then he noticed the car seemed tilted. He stared at oddity for a bit before his eyes widened and his pupils dilated. He dashed out from under the car when he heard the gear finally break. He lunged at the ground in front of him, making it in time, but smacking his head off the ground and blacking out.

He woke up to a concerned worker of his. As Bruno sat up he felt dizzy and there were spots in his vision. Slowly nausea grew in his stomach and he had to suppress a grimace. As he stared at his underling, his thoughts were jumbled. All of them loud yet sounding distant. A memory played in his head:

_"Some of the main symptoms for a concussion are headaches, confusion, lack of coordination, memory loss, nausea, vomiting, dizziness, ringing in the ears, sleepiness and excessive fatigue." His cousin said, her eyes sharp on him._

_"Typically self-diagnosable. Most of the time you can take some Tylenol and sleep it off or something. If you blackout at any point though, or if you can't keep food down or the headache won't go away, go to the ER immediately. Preferably take an Ambulance."_

_He deadpans at his cousin. "I'm a mechanic. Not a medical professional."_

_She waves her hand around and pins a glare on him. "Doesn't matter! Being able to recognize when you have one is important! God knows if an accident would happen."_

The memory of her hurts. It hurts so badly. His parents had died early in his life and all he seemed to have was his cousin.

He stared at the wrecked car in front of him. He just almost joined her didn't he? He shook his head, and this time he couldn't hold back the resulting grimace at the pulsation that occurred.

His worker helped him stand up as he spoke, the man's voice sounding distant. "I've already called 911, Boss. Let's get you out front while they get here, alright?"

He nods not knowing exactly had he said but knowing it was supposed to be helpful.

They slowly had made their way outside and Bruno leaned into his apprentice as he tried not to fall asleep.

_She rolled her eyes annoyed. "If you ever have to get into an ambulance try your damn hardest to not fall asleep. If you die they won't know until it's too late and they won't know exactly what took you until they get an autopsy done. Besides, it's easier to have a cooperative and awake patient than one knocked the fuck out. At least that's what she says." She admits, a slight blush on her face._

_Bruno raised an eyebrow. "Your crush?"_

_His cousin blushed pleasantly as she whispered out a small "Yes."_

_A dazed look overcame her face as she began to speak. "I get to work with her now! I'm her little EMT and she's the paramedic. She gives me small stuff to deal with- she's honestly so beautiful and smart. Her smile makes me want to shower her in kisses! I adore her so much my heart hurts simply being away from her. I don't understand how anyone could cope with what I feel. I am_ ready_ to be utterly dominated by her."_

_Bruno snorts and takes a sip from his coffee. "And what happens if she's taken? Off utterly dominating someone else?"_

_He feels dread set into his gut as his cousin gives him a smile that has him regretting asking the question._

_Her eyes gain this fierce look. "I would _kill _to have her as my own. A partner would not stand in **my **way__." she all but snarls._

_Bruno closes his eyes and leans back, taking a long sip from his coffee. He can't look at her now. She's **family** but_ _ there's this pit of dread in his stomach that makes him feel if he even hints to be challenging her love for her crush she'd see him as nothing more then an obstacle in the way of her love. And with her previous statement - he finally opens his eyes and changes the subject-_

_he has no doubt she would kill him._

He tried to focus as he hears distant shouting. He looks over to see a young, scuffed up man dashing towards him. He looks at the man confused and he widens his eyes as pain blossoms in his gut.

Despite his support, Bruno falls to the ground- partially out of it- as he feels something repeatedly enter and exit his chest area. He blacks out again and is awaken again screaming in a babies body, his thought's clear up and the first thought that comes to mind is-

_What the hell is happening?_

* * *

He wasn't abused his entire childhood.

His father wasn't always such a damn scumbag.

Nor was his Mother as broken as she is now.

For the first three years of his life, it was bliss.

He had a loving mother! Granted some strange powers as well, but he also had a father who ran a series of Auto-mechanic shops like he had wanted to in his past life but didn't have enough time to do so.

Luca was thrilled. His father always made time for him and Luca always had the best time with the man. Whether it was hanging out the park, or seeing him ride around and do simple stunts on his motorcycle. His father was a fit, attractive man at the time too. It was hilarious to see the women flirting with him (despite him flashing his wedding band) pausing and apologizing frantically after he sticks his head out from the side of the man's legs.

Then his Grandfather who was a police officer died because he was too slow to react.

That's where it all began.

* * *

First, his Father began pushing for him to train harder, to be faster, to be smarter. Luca happily complied, but it wasn't enough for his Father. His mother tried to calm the man down- to pull him back to reality- but was only slapped and rejected. The first of her cracks she would have to repair.

After that, the beatings began. He wasn't progressing fast enough his father said, despite him technically having a highschool degree. He wasn't strong enough despite the fact he could easily lift his Father.

He fought back once but that only made things worse. He watched the cracks on his Mother's heart grow longer, deeper, and he just began taking the beatings.

Soon enough though, the man was obsessing over Luca not following his Grandfather. He stopped working out, maintaining the shops even and was just there to beat Luca if he was a second too slow because he had to ignore his limp.

His Mother only grew more broken. Luca tried to salvage everything. He wanted his _family _back.

Soon enough, they were broke and almost in debt. His mother suggested going to the Virtue Complex to request monetary assistance or even odd-jobs.

That's when he thought he was going to die. His father found out about the Head's daughter, who was a year younger than him, but seemingly more accomplished. The moment the Head left- he could only remember slamming through the paper dividers and skidding a fair distance against the concrete. Then _she _came.

His Peace.

His sky.

His _everything._

Bitoku Yasuka, the head's daughter. The heir to the clan. A fellow reincarnated person like him (Though she doesn't know).

When she smiles at him with her eyes filled to the brim with what seems like limitless adoration, love, and respect, his heart soars and he becomes breathless.

He's not in love with her, but he values every moment spent with her just as much.

That's why when they tell her she'll die an early death he sends himself into training behind her back. He practiced sensing flames, as the enemy was always dead set on killing her, and he swears, that he'll be the one to kill Chiyoyuki.

He'll be the one to send her to the grave. He will fight for his family, for his savior.

That's why he wants every bit of her attention. He will be the first barrier for his Sky.

That's why he ridicules his fellow elements so much.

_Will they be able to protect Yasuka?_

_Will they be able to stop the insanity that is Chiyoyuki?_

_Will they understand why he loves her so fiercely but turns around and spends most of his time away from her like he has something better to do than bask in her presence?_

** _Will they?_ **

So he sits them down and tells them the story of their ancestors.

"The firsts were connected like no other set. They all were healthy, and had access to the best medical resources of the time."

He stares over at Itsuki and Verde. "So why did they die young?"

Verde looked confused as expected, but Itsuki just maintained his usual look.

"Because they were hunted down and killed by a woman named Chiyoyuki, who thought the First Peace was a past lover. And simply couldn't take the feeling of being betrayed that she wasn't."

Itsuki's face is shadowed and Verde's goes blank.

"She was either blessed or managed to create some sort of twisted version of immortality. With that, she began to hunt down any Peace; eventually becoming the cause of death for all of 'Yasu's predecessors."

"I expect all of her elements to help with tracking down and ending or at least restraining the woman. We have no reason to believe that this time will be any different."

The two look at him with vastly different looks. He doesn't care, if Yasuka is alive, so is his heart.

_He would do **anything** to keep her alive._


	8. Exploring the School Area

Yasuka stared at Luca. Luca stared at Itsuki. Itsuki stared at Verde. Verde stared at Yasuka.

Itsuki speaks first. "You bonded to Verde?"

Verde narrows his eyes and looks at the Love. "Yes? What of it?"

The teen raises his finger "Aren't you supposed to be bonded to the Sky Arcobaleno?"

Verde seems to pause at the question, he lowers his head as a pseudo-nod and answers. "We have a partial bond due to the curse, we could likely have more of one if it wasn't for the fact that the first Sky Arcobaleno we were paired with didn't bother to harmonize with us."

Yasuka, from her past life's memories, knows that more or less that Luce is a sore subject. She sends a discrete glance to her other elements, hoping to find a sign that they also knew that. Luca looked a little disgruntled, but that's more or less because of the fact she's across the table from him and he's unable to grab her hand or simply bask in her natural body heat. Itsuki just has an aura of curiosity.

She withholds a sigh and picks up Verde, placing him in her lap. The cursed man immediately leans back into her for comfort as she begins to play with his wild green hair. She sends a stern glance over to Luca who looked more or less pissed at the fact that his Sky and Peace's attention was being drawn somewhere other than him. She mentally shakes her head and sighs. Her dear Justice was a storm, which quite honestly is a huge conflict of interest.

Justices are known for being calm and stable, take the Vindice as an example.

Storms are not known for being calm. They also don't have the best reputation for being stable. At all.

Verde speaks up "Actually, I'm fairly sure that the rest of Arcobaleno felt the shift in the bond when I and Yasu harmonized" Her chest warms at the fact he called her by her nickname. Luca raises an eyebrow "She's not in any danger because of that is she?"

She slowly blinks before resigning herself to not being in the conversation. Which is fine by her, she doesn't _want_ to talk. If she could get what she wants they'd all be laying in a field of flowers as the sun gently beats down on them. She just wants to cuddle right now. She's okay though with watching her element concern themselves over her. She can't stop herself from staring adoringly at her elements.

They mean so much to her- they are her support in this strange, unknown world where she's too aware of the grudge-holders, old gods, and Meglomanics ready to possibly kill her if she interferes with canon. Aka their plans.

"Doubt so. The rest of them would be cautious as she has me in her sky- which means she could quite possibly have them in her sky." he begins, Itsuki typically soft smile turns sharp and Luca seems to be struggling to restrain his possessive fury. Which is she's being honest- she's kind of glad for because her cloud flames show that she's equally if not more possessive.

She grins wryly. She hopes he doesn't take it too far though. She's all good and fine with being limited depending on the circumstance - her lightening and sky flames balance that out- but if it gets too suffocating she honestly doesn't know what she'd do.

"It's also the fact that_ I _bonded with her." Verde has a dark look overcome his small face. "Even though I can barely beat Mammon, the fact still stands that I am an Arcobaleno. If I wanted to harm truly for doing something they weren't supposed to, they know it would be hard to escape. Especially since I _am _the smartest one out of all of the cretins."

Yasuka giggles, not able to stop herself. "Big word alert."

The boys blink as they realize she was here their entire talk. Luca sits there looking, kind of frozen, and Itsuki has this distant look on his face as he stares at her.

Verde, though, his reaction took the cake. He froze at first then looked up at her grinning face, his usually half-lidded eyes wide open. At his look, Yasuka's giggles turn into full-blown laughter. She soon calms down, tears in her eyes from laughing too hard as she gives a quick peck to Verde's forehead. She opens her mouth and says "I love you guys so much" as she stares at her other elements, a grin in full blossom on her face.

They don't seem to hear that though, with Luca's face turning green slightly in jealousy as Itsuki's face freezes in its usual smile.

Yasuka grows slightly nervous at their stares not knowing what would come of it and glances down at Verde who at this point has already fixed his stare to the two in front of him. Yasuka's nervousness blooms into dread, practically feeling the Arcobaleno's cocky grin.

After a few moments of pure torture for Yasuka, Itsuki makes his move. He pulls himself back from the spot he has at the small low-table and moves next to his sky. Luca, after seeing Itsuki begin to move, scrambled to get up and move to the other side of his sky.

On his way over Itsuki had caught his eye, a glint in his eye. Luca's eyes widened slightly as he easily suppressed the grin that threatens to take over his face.

As they both settled next to their startled and wary sky, Verde stood up from Yasuka's lap and moved to one of her shoulders.

Yasuka glances back and forth between her two elements. While yes, she loves her elements and they respond easily in kind, she knows what they aren't above doing. Despite her frantic mental prep though, she wasn't ready for the onslaught of tickles that descended upon her by the boys. Verde even seemed to be in it with him ruffling up her black hair.

The sensation was too much as she began to laugh in react to the tickling. She fell from her sitting position, laying down now- and the boys easily took advantage of that weakness. Both boys pinned down an arm and leg as they each used one hand to continue their torture. Verde, of course, wasn't going to be left behind and began to poke her cheeks and mess with her hair even further.

The sliding door behind them opened so a woman with ash hair could appear. They all paused, Yasuka catching her breath and finally yanking herself free from the restraints of the two boys. Finally free, after giving both of her elements a quick kiss on the cheeks (It wasn't fair if Verde got one and they didn't) she dashed behind her sky flame supplier? Lifeline? she wasn't too sure of how to address the woman. But she was behind her nonetheless, finishing catching her breath.

The older woman grinned down on her, a teasing look dancing in her eyes. "I was gonna invite all of you to explore the Academy area of the complex, but it looks like Su-chan is trying to escape from you all." Itsuki gave the woman a pouting look, a trace of anger in his eyes. Though Verde simply sighed as Luca collapsed from his sitting position into a jumble of distressed gargles.

Yasuka crept out from behind the elder sky as she walked over to each of her elements, giving them hugs and whispers of reassurances. Luca clung onto as she tried to leave, leading to a scene that Cinderella would describe as 'Heart-breakingly hilarious'.

The young Peace stumbles out what she's always called home only to blink at the mass of Virtues in front of her. They all whispered and glanced at Yasuka as she straightened up and gave a shy wave.

Cinderella, just leaving the main house, sees this and pales.

Yasuka_, you have no idea what you just did, did you? _the fiery-eyed woman thought as the crowd roared before all but consuming the young child.

Cinderella could only hear her cry out in shock before thousands of voices talk over her own, asking thousands of questions in a moment's notice.

She couldn't do anything at this point without having all of them run after her like she kidnapped the child. Which to be fair, was completely understandable as she can only seem to think of pushing through the ground and dashing as far as she could, but she knew that the Bitoku clan would have her ass in the hospital before she could make it back to the even the main house's door.

Which meant Yasuka was on her own. Cinderella sighed and wondered why exactly the clan worships the ground she walks on. And why no one thought to give her proper warning. Cinderella sat down on the ground as so to prepare to wait out the spontaneous meet-and-greet, but before her butt even touched the ground she sees Yasuka leaving the crowd calmly. She bowed down and Cinderella strained her ears to hear what she was saying, but still couldn't hear her voice over the group of Virtues.

The child glanced around before spotting Cinderella. She pointed to her before saying some more things to the crowd. The crowd dispersed, though not before saying their few words to the Peace or to give their affection to the child in the form of a pat on the head or back.

Yasuka turns back to her elder before giving her glare that a thousand suns could not rival.

* * *

Jincho couldn't help but smile. The academy was letting her take home some ingredients so she could make a cake! Granted, it was more for practice with her powers, but it feels nice to be gifted something so she can gift something to someone else.

She took a quick look in the brown paper bag her teacher had given her and promptly grins. She was given strawberries and chocolate along with the rest of the ingredients. She walks down the hall and dissolves into thought.

A strawberry cake with chocolate whipped cream icing? A chocolate cake with strawberry icing?

So many combinations she could think of. She can make the icing a mousse, or even turn it into a half-half cake. She hummed pleasantly, a feeling of peace whispering at her senses. She feels herself bump into someone and in her panic, she forms the cake. Jincho looks up and as she apologizes and offers up the cake, she makes contact with golden eyes. At the sight of them, she feels her breath be whisked away from her body.

Oh.

* * *

"I told you I was sorry!"

Yasuka hisses out "You left me to the wolves! I swear if I didn't manage to speak up quick enough my soul would've been taken by them!"

"A-ah" the Virtue leading us interrupts. He looks particularly nervous, it's almost like he's a rabbit. As compared to the wolves she accidentally threw herself earlier, he's refreshing to be around. "Would you like to pick a direction to explore in mistress? It's after hours so the chance of encountering another Virtue is low."

Yasuka nods and storms forward, her guts jerks her the right and she easily follows. At first, she was angry, Cinderella, who despite the fact she had only met last week and therefore barely knew, had left her to be ambushed by a mob of her worshippers. She felt betrayed by her, but there was resignation to it like she was used to it. She didn't understand why nobody had told her of what to expect so she could avoid such a happening, so she was frustrated but now... She was patiently curious. Her instinct, which she trusted with her life, is telling her to go in insane directions. Sometimes even in circles. She could tell Cinderella and their guide were confused, but it doesn't mean she wasn't either. Unlike before too, she didn't get that shimmery line that had lead her forward.

Then, as she approached an intersection in the hallway it told her to run. So she did. She dashed forward and bumped into a Virtue, whose hair was as blue as the ocean, and when she finally made eye contact found that her eyes were as bright of a blue as the noon sky. Then she felt the familiar click of a bond, the sudden rush of sky flames exiting her body as rain flames entering her as well.

Yasuka was dazed, her flames never connected with any of her element as quickly as they did. Her flames were excited- almost like they were expecting this.

She stared dazed down at the shorter girl, only distantly hearing the greeting her Virtue said to her

"Whhhaaa, sorry about that! Do you want my cake- oh? M-my Peace..."

It was like the world stopped turning to look down on her. Just looking into her eyes she instantly knew whose soul dwelled inside of her body.

"E-eve?" Yasuka shakily said.

The Charity's eyes widen. "Amaya?"

The world turns and the Charity's flood gates open.

"Oh- g-god _AMAYA!?_"


	9. Your Life, My Life, Our Life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo, I'm getting close to finished. Very excited. I'm wondering If I should spam them all out at once or a day at a time. I think I might check the rules to make sure i'm not breaking any by doing that.

I leaned into Cinderella as Itsuki finally sat down. He'd been pacing the room for a bit of time.

"I think we should have a long conversation about our past lives and people who we knew and talked to around the time we died." He said, eyeing both me and Jincho.

I open my mouth to begin. "In my past life, I didn't really find friend necessary. They, their nice, but I never thought I needed them. So, I never felt the need to reach out." I shift around a bit, nuzzling into my flame signature sister. "People wouldhave to reach out to me... Only three people I know did that. Amber, Evelyn over here, and someone from highschool... Soren was his name if I remember correctly. "

I got a couple of curious glances for that, so I sighed and explained. "I got sucked in by a whirlpool trying to drag a patient from the Ambulance- I was a paramedic- because my EMT drove over a bridge that we were told to avoid at all costs. The bridge couldn't- for some godforsaken reason- stand the weight so it collapsed. I'm not sure if she survived though, I couldn't stick around long enough. I was called Amaya Geraldine, 26, and my EMT was Amber Dindre, 24."

Luca stares at me with a horrified look. "Y-you... I-I... _oh my god_," he whispers. He leans forward and covers his face.

"Luca?" I question concerned about his reaction.

His looks at me with an apologetic stare. "You know that one time I mentioned my cousin from my past life? I said she was a yandere, and that she killed herself after crush died?", I nod, curious as to where he's going with this.

"_You were her crush_."

Time practically stopped. I stared over at my storm shocked beyond belief.

I realize that I spaced out just as Itsuki tenses whilst staring at me and as Jincho whimpers quietly, scooting over to me for comfort.

I pat her head, as realization finally steeps in.

"Oh... M-my fuck.," I say. All of her _advances_... her _questions_... her, her _everythings_! ...It made sense now.

"O-oh geez" I murmur, curling into myself slightly and wiping around the forming tears.

_I_ was her crush. She was a _yandere_. She– she was completely obsessed with me. A thought occurs.

"Would... Would it be too out of wack to say that _she intentionally tried to kill me_?"

Luca descends into slience before he begins shaking. Tears crawling down his face. I quickly lean over the table and drag him over the table to me, cradling the not only older but larger boy in my arms. He wraps his arms around my neck and cries into the crook of my neck.

As I comfort Luca, Itsuki slowly begins saying "My name was Charles Allenson. I was 24 when I died, having just finished college. I was very close to Amber too." He shifts his eyes away from us. "She never mentioned a crush. I think she mentioned Luca once though."

Jincho begins stuttering out, "I-I was 29 when I died, it was a few years or so after both yours and Amber's death. I- I was visiting relatives in the states when the plane I was in caught fire and crashed into Lake Superior... It- it was winter, and it was _so cold_... I think I died by hypothermia." She leans further into me, "I managed to survive the initial crash but not the waves... The gales pushed me off the life raft..."

Itsuki crawls closers to us to engulfs us- minus Cinderella- in his lap. He presses a kiss onto my head, before nuzzling his face next to Jincho's who needed it more than I did.

Itsuki starts up saying, "I didn't have a childhood. I was raised by a stressed single mother... from a young age, I did everything in my power to help her. I matured faster then I should've, and I regret it."

"I-I had a normal childhood. A working mother, father. They made time for me but we were never close. I-I didn't feel alive after both you and Amber died, Amaya. _It felt empty._" Jinchos says, pressing her face back against Itsuki's for comfort.

Luca quietly murmurs, "I should've reported her. T-then you wouldn't have had to die. I-I just couldn't bring myself to do it. She was all I felt I had. I lost my parents at an even earlier age than in this life, and her parents took me in."

"It's okay Luca," I whisper back, running my fingers through his hair. "If I hadn't died then I wouldn't have met you all."

"My death could've been prevented, but in all honestly, who's to say Amber wouldn't have just decided to kill me. Or if my car just decided to go insane on the road and sends me off the local cliff, hm? Death is inevitable. We can't change the past, but we can still make the best of the future." I continue

I look over all of my elements present. _(Verde wasn't here- he had to leave while we were out. His fellow Arcobaleno did some dumb shit and he had to go cover for them)._

"So, even though the past hurts, and out memories burn in our heads, let's keep looking towards the future. We might now have today, but we can make tomorrow a good day. Besides, we have each other don't we?"

I smile, watching as they realize they aren't alone... I may not be able to stop there tears, but I can wipe them away from them.

After a few seconds of debating, I slide out of Itsuki's lap. Luca blinks his tears aways as he focuses on me. Jincho is wide-eyed as I kneel and place a hand over my heart.

"As Bitoku Yasuka, Amaya Geraldine, your sky and your Peace, I swear that I shall never let you feel alone. I swear to help cultivate and to fight for our future." I look up at them. "Will you all, as my elements do the same? Protect me with your life as I shall do yours? Fight for safety, and the peace we wished to have?"

Luca shakes as he stands up. "This is so _creepy_, but–" he kneels infront of me. "I will uphold this promise." His shaking increases, and I resist the urge the smile.

Jincho stands up, disbelief and humor dances in her eye. She kneels and a small snicker escapes her. "I- I swear to uphold this promise."

Itsuki sighs and kneels, a slight grin on his face. "By all hells, I will."

After a few moments of silence, Jincho snickers. I shiver as I try to stay serious when Luca breaks out in laughter.

"What the fuck?! Hahaha-_*wheeze*_-hahah" we all follow after him, laughter breaking iut in the room.

As I wheeze I hear Luca say "What the hell was that?" before returning to laughing. That cues another round of laughter from all four of us.

I glance around the room, looking for Cinderella. Not finding her I sober up.

"Hey. Where did Cinderella go?" I ask. I grin a bit, "She's missing out."

Luca grins wryly "I know right? She's going to be so bummed." I snicker as I move to a sitting position.

Itsuki scoffs. "She walked out the door when everyone spaced out." He sticks out his tongue. "Too afraid to get serious, she was."

We– the three of us– level him a look, and Jincho raises an eyebrow. "Master Yoda?"

Itsuki pauses, as the loading symbol appears over his head. The three of us spot this before Itsuki realizes, and almost simultaneously say "Fucking anime world."

Itsuki comes back to, his face slightly red. "I'm not Yoda." he says.

"Sure you aren't." Luca quips back.

Itsuki's face turn into a deeper red. "I'm not Yoda!" Just as Luca opens his mouth to respond, Jincho cuts in with a smile. "How about we talk about something else, like training?"

I take to this moment to despair.. "I saw their plans my training. The Charities went buck wild on my weapon. It's disguised to look like an earring- a hoop earring- and all I need to do is take it out and will it and wa-la! It can shapeshift. Sounds fun right? No. I have to learn how to fight with allmost every single melee weapon in existence. Then I'm going to be given a gun to master... I thought everything I do now is a bit overkill."

Jincho sends me a pitying stare as Itsuki begins laughing. Luca glares at him.

"You wanna go?" Itsuki says, "Yeah girl, just lemme take off my earrings!" He paused for a bit, a grin on his face. "That's when she knew, she fucked up." Itsuki lifts his hand and brings it down dramatically as he makes a hitting noise.

"Whaa-poos"

Jincho giggles a little, and I make eye contact with Luca and smile. He sighs before hopping into the conversation.

They begin talking as I lean back against the table behind me. My smile grows softer and I close my eyes, simply enjoying the thrumming warmth in my own body, and the chatter of the voices I've grown fond of.

_"You aren't meant for happiness you spawn of shit-" _My past life mother's voice echoes in my head

_"Why the hell are you even alive? You're a worthless piece of trash. I wonder why they haven't thrown you out by now." _Her husband's voice follows, as if on cue.

I feel a nudge on my shoulder and I open an eye to see a concerned Cinderella with a platter of cookies. My elements stare at me in silence, worry in their eyes.

I grab a cookie and raise an eyebrow at my elements. They look at each other in the eye and sigh, almost resigned.

I take a bite out of the cookie as Luca tackles me.

Jincho laughs and I can hear Itsuki cackle in the background.

I couldn't the grin on my face, as I withheld tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this written down as an Author's Note on the Chapter and figured I'd bring it here. It's an old one, so I'm sorry if I sound different.
> 
> Oh yeah, at this point Itsuki is like 16, Jincho is 6, Erimonia is 7, and Luca's 9.
> 
> I've decided to just straight up clarify this now:
> 
> Luca: Storm
> 
> Jincho: Rain
> 
> Itsuki: Sun
> 
> Before I had Luca as her Rain, and Itsuki as her Storm, but that just didn't seem to fit their personalities. Luca is quick to express his emotions, and while he does have a longer temper then, say, Gokudera, that's mostly because he was a mechanic and a grown-ass adult.
> 
> I can't really imagine Itsuki as anyone who wouldn't be excited about random things. Or get hyped over the strangest thing. Once again, compared to a more canon Sun, Ryohei, the only reason he's not like him is cause he was also a grown man once who had to grow up. Again.
> 
> Jincho's a Rain because she's probably the most chill of out all of them. Imagine her as like, the love child of Yamamoto and Tsuna, but high.
> 
> Yeah. She's that chill.
> 
> Also 'cause she just appreciates being around those she loves so as long as they are okay she'll smile and not give a flying fuck about that destroyed wing that Yasuka is crying about.
> 
> She's also sassy.
> 
> I think Jincho might be one of my favorites.  
(Still think Jincho might be one of my favorites)


	10. The Woes of a Leader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I wrote this either yesterday or last week (At the time of making this a draft)! Very Cool!

I stirred underneath my blankets to see Mom hovering over me. I stared for a moment before grinning wryly. She grins softly in return as I rise out of my bedding feeling like a late 1990s video game zombie. I am lifted up out of bed and placed on the ground. Noticing the outfit in front of me, I put it on. As I slide on a blouse, Mom begins running a brush through my hair. That's when my brain catches up with reality.

Yesterday was my birthday and coronation. As so, as of yesterday, I am officially the Head of the Virtues.

I finally managed to get my socks on as Mom finishes up with my hair. I feel her fiddle with my ear and after her hand leave it, my hand goes to it. Ah, the earring.

My training wasn't exactly relevant. Made me want to die some days, but the physical aspect with my weapon wasn't all too present. I grimace, following Mom out of the room. It does mean it was really intense.

I shiver thinking of Takami's (My Mother's Charity) training. He was so nice and smiley but sadistic as all hell. He taught me how to dodge and maneuver around things though. It's just I don't think I'll ever be able to look at boulders the same again.

Sweet dear,_ mother**fucking**_ jesus- _Jincho, _my _sweet, **sweet**_**_, _**baby _Jincho_ is following in his footsteps. I_ hate_ training with her.

We stop at a door with plaque that has my name on it. This is a door I should soon be becoming intensely familiar with. Mom opens the door and I freeze.

You

You're kidding me.

What the actual fuck.

I look over to Mom, an incredulous look on my face. She shrugs, "Got backed up a couple decades ago. Never was the same since." She smiles, a terrifying tint to it. "Good luck."

"She just fucking did that" I mutter in shock. I turn back to the monstrous piles of paperwork. To believe this stupid anime-manga gag is happening to me.

Footsteps echo up the hallway and stop behind me. "Holy fucking shit." Luca's voice rings out.

"Not it." He says, turning to dash back to where he came. I turn and grab his wrist, watching in delight as he shivers and pales.

"_You_ are my second in command."

Luca tears up a bit. "I have something for you to do."

"W-what is it?"

* * *

I lean back and smirk. I'm feeling oddly cocky. Maybe it's because I've finally managed to tell the universe to go fuck itself?

Oh, yes, I did exactly what you thought I did.

I stare down at my desk, only a small pile of paperwork to be signed on it's glossy surface.

I remember when Mom first came in to see how little work I had to do. It was like watching a machine break down after you warned everyone it would.

_"WHERE DID ALL OF IT GO?"_

_"Where did what go?"_

_"The- the- the-, ugh! You know what I'm talking about!"_

_"I hired secretaries."_

_"You hired secretaries!? Wait. You hired secretaries..?"_

_"Yeah. They fill in the basic info, and organize them. I then get them, review, edit, and then sign them."_

_"...Why didn't I think of that?"_

Ahhh, to feel so wonderful~~!

The way we work isn't too complicated either. If anything we focus a lot in the sciences, like with T&I department. That is made up of most of the clan. We have a Psychiatric Department as well as a Law and Justice Department.

The Law and Justice Department. God... It's made up almost entirely of Justices. Justices are typically clouds or storms. I hope you can see where I'm going. Everyday there's at least ten damage reports. All of those fanfics I read featuring a moment when Tsuna dies on the inside receiving a report in which Mukuro and Hibari damage a large portion of the Mansion. While it isn't entirely accurate, it is pretty close to what I feel when I get a report. I'm just lucky there are almost never any casualties.

As a more in-depth explanation for the heads, the Faith heads for their location regulate materials and patents. If they need something, they'll submit a ticket that goes to me. I read over it and it goes into a queue that the other heads and my secretaries can see. If the other heads also need that material/object , they can request to edit to the ticket. The tickets are placed into the queue by how low the inventory is and how high the demand for it is. So things like steel, rubber, and gunpowder as well as various chemicals are replaced almost on a daily.

The Faiths themselves create blueprints and work though (which is approved by the head and placed on a different queue by how useful such an invention could potentially be), as well as tinker with ideas. It's really long, but it's not hard to understand. I'm not going to waste time by getting all excited about out the T section of T&I though.

It's almost the same thing the Charities. More often then not, it's the paperwork we receive for the Faith head flowing to them. We order the raw materials, but the Charities develop and create whatever the Faiths may need. It's common to see them glued to each other's side. Although sometimes the Charities create things on their own, without prompting. Like my earring... Weapon, thing. They are also a part of the T in T&I.

At most half of the Loves are customer service. They are our I to our T. They handle complaints and other social things, and honestly, we'd probably be lost without them. As I said before, at least half of our Loves are customer service. The rest are in Psychology. It's amazing as a head getting to approve things for their programs. Their patients are amazing people, even if some of them don't try as hard as they should. I am extremely proud of my Pinkys. Mwah!~

Speaking of Psychological, Nono is probably not doing well in that department currently. Xanxus has recently been put on_ 'house arrest'_ _(fucking** house arrest**, Nono are you going senile?) _and Nono's sons are dead. Spade, _my dude_, **fuck you**.

Sighing, I kick open the door and roll my cart of paperwork out. _(What? I'm not that stuck up. I do my own work. Everyone else is busy and I'm not gonna bother them to deliver my fucking paperwork for me. Beside, employee morale. I like rolling my cart my and thumbs up my employees. God knows office work sucks.) _Walking down the hall, I head to the packaging department. Faxing isn't exactly commonplace yet (if it even exists), so we have to mail the paper work to the designated places. Opening the door, a man jumps from the shadows.

In that instant, I pulled on my earring and formed a naginata, keeping the man at a distance while still placing him in a life threatening position. I blink.

"Itsuki?"

"Haha..." He laughs nervously looking down at the blade at his neck.

I groan and pull it back. "Don't do that! I could've hurt you!"

Rubbing his throat his glances to the side, "Yeah, dunno what went through my mind."

I sigh, and turn the naginata back into a earring, it naturally hooping back into my ear. "What are you even doing here? Don't you still have work in Russia?"

His eyes glint as a sly grins crosses his face. "My dearest mir, you've forgotten haven't you?"

I tilt my head in response.

"My term ended a bit of time ago. It took some time to wring things out and allow the newbie to get comfy, but I'm finally here."

My eyes widen and my thoughts pause.

Itsuki's grin fades, "Uh, did I break you?"

I grin and dive at him, intending to squeeze the ever loving shit out of the man.

He laughs and hugs me just as tightly back.

* * *

I hold the naginata out horizontally in front of me with only one hand. Itsuki claps and shouts. "Begin."

So I do.

I spin it, taking a delicate step forward as I swipe upwards and steady the weapon using my hip. Not pausing, I turn swiftly and kick upwards, swiping the naginata to the right before I kicked. While my leg is still up in the air, I shift my weight on my leg as my other leg returns to my body. I kick backwards off the ground, using the naginata as some sort of demented vaulting pole. As I twist in the air, I swipe below me at the ground with the naginata multiple times. I land and roll, the naginata turning into a halberd. (Half war hammer, half scythe thing).

Not pausing for a moment, I simply shift my weight and swing the enlarged weapon around my body. I quickly shift from a kneeling position to a standing one as I demonstrate some of the katas for the halberd. As I move from the spot and switch weapons I hear Itsuki calling out "Level I Dodging practicing! Rocks aimed low!"

I dance around with the new weapon- this one simply a giant war hammer, dodging the rocks aimed for my feet.

Everything three weapons the level of dodging with goes up. The first one being rocks aimed at my feet, the second one adds a few grenades into the mix here and there, third introducing flying weapon, the fourth even more flying weapons and the third is all four of them but with bullets.

* * *

I stand there, my breathing not at all affected. I look around me at the training grounds. The area... not so much.

I hear Itsuki cackle and I simply raise my hand and have my index finger meet my thumb. His laughter becomes muffled before it's silenced. I release him from the grasp of my powers as he pouts.

I stare at him and huff.

"Could you maybe help me up, it's painful."

Itsuki then realizes my legs are pinned by the multitude of rocks he sent at me. "Fuck! I'm sorry!"

* * *

I take a sip of my tea, staring down at the cloud arcobaleno.

My instincts are screaming for me to run, but the sheer amount of nonchalance Verde has around him has me ignoring them.

"So this is the fellow you had to run off to save right Verde?" I ask, smiling at Verde, hiding my discomfort at the amount of danger the cloud sitting across from me radiates.

"Yes, he is. He is also the reason I had to miss your coronation and couldn't see you until now." I laugh, waving off Verde. "As long as your here Verde, I'm happy," I said, tilting my head at him.

Verde sighs and looks me in the eyes seriously. "So I heard you finally found your Charity."

I hum pressing my finger against my lips. "Her name is Fujimoto Jincho. She's a rain. Right now she should be in the kitchen if you want to talk to her. This'll probably be the only moment you can get alone with her until next week."

Verde nods and stands up. He looks over to Skull and says "Lackey. Cause any more problems, especially for my _sky_, and I'll blow up your motorcycle." he then turns and walks out, closing the paper screen behind him.

I look over Skull to see his face pale, though my instincts only scream louder to run.

"A pleasure to meet you Skull," I say smiling.

My instincts quiet down as he looks back over to me with curiosity in his eyes. "Nice to meet you too Ya-chan." He then grins and my ears are drowned out by the screams my instincts let out.

I watch his mouth and make out what he says. "I am the Greatest Skull-sama! I would ask for you to bow to me, but your Verde-senpai's Sky!"

I nod and ignore the adrenaline running through my head.

In my head, I think _'This is where you press save in video games.'_

"They call you the weakest Arcobaleno," my smile turns pained as I continue. "but that is not the truth is it?"

His grin freezes as he stares into my eyes, his stance relaxes into something I didn't know he could form. He all but smirks. "It's not." His grin returns but this time more bloodthirsty. "You're the first to figure it out. May I ask how?"

My head goes light as my instinct pound in my head.

"I honestly wish I was a little blinder -if only to not know what brain-numbing fear feels like."

Then it all goes silently, and my hand rushes to my mouth. I cough and feel the warm liquid spill through my mouth.

Skull's eyes widen as he hastily stands up, his hands pulling at one of his piercings and we both watch as it turns into a bucket. Unable to hold it back anymore, I throw up the blood into the cloud flame formed bucket.

I feel his small hand rub my back as I shiver. I feel his flames brush against me in concern and I send out my own to brush against his to reassure him. As I call them back, his seemingly grab at my flames.

I pause and look up into his eyes. "I'm sorry... If this was a bit of time ago, I might've been able to say yes but I don't remember what element my Faith will be."

His eyes shimmer and my chest begins to churn with guilt. "I'm sorry but my Faith comes first."

He looks down for a moment before he nods, still somewhat lost in his thoughts.

"I'll stay here then."

_"What?"_

"I'll stay here, I'll court you until you meet your Faith. I will make you think twice about harmonizing with another cloud." I stare at him in disbelief.

What the hell?

What the _fuck_?

He peers into my eyes. "He could always be a mist too."

I pause, thinking about that.

It's quite common for Faiths and Charities to be mists. I stare up at the cloud Arcobaleno- he's on the table and I'm _short_.

"I've always had one request for my sky. For this world." Skull begins, his purple hair fading to a deep black. "Is for someone to see Skull De Mort as who he actually is." His eyes turn to a blinding white, gray outlining the iris and an even deeper gray forming a _skull _in each of his eyes.

"Nice ta meet ja!" he goes. "I'm Skull De Mort, a wayward servant of death!"

_I'm sure my pupils are pinpoints at this point._

"H-Hi. I'm Bitoku Yasuka, I was once known as Amaya Geraldine; I got reincarnated, so I guess I'm a reject of death? I d-dunno."

Skull blinks before a blinding grin adorns his face. He presses a kiss onto my cheek before throwing a fist up in the air in celebration.

_What the fuck?_

He does this strange little dance on the table, before blabbering on about something I'm too out of it to hear.

What the hell is happening?


	11. Interlude: Skull's Existence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ranted about this in the AN of the chapter on FF.net, but I've seen so many fanfics features BAMF!Skull and they always are dropped. It makes me sad that you get to see Skull just.... AHHHH!!!

**"Skull."**

"Yes, master?" I asked.

**"How long have you been working for me?"**

I paused for a bit, picking up my hand off the ground to help count the years. I soon had both of my hands in front of me, trying to calculate exactly how long I've been under my master's service.

"I-I cannot remember _exactly_ how long, master," I said, placing my hands back on the ground, and looking up at him shyly. "but I know that I've been tending to you for over 100,000 years."

The entity shifts in his spot. He pulls out a folded piece of paper and Skull's heart feels like it's about to be ripped out. His Master holds the paper out to him.

Skull shakily reaches up to grab it. He hesitantly unfolds it and looks at it in disbelief.

_'Bahamas Get-away!'_

"M-master?" Skull begins hesitantly.

**"You've worked for me for as long as you remember- you can't even remember how long you've worked for me. You're precious to me Skull." **Skull looks up in tears. **"Take a break. I'm placing you on a vacation for the next 300 years, okay? It's not nearly as much as you deserve, but it's the most I can give to you for now. You're a great worker and an inspiration to the newbies. Now, go. Shoo."**

Skull stands up from his kneel and stumbles out of the room with the brochure in his hands. He hears his fellow paper worker whisper around him as he wobbly makes his way down the halls.

_What to do first,_ he thinks, still bewildered.

* * *

He truly was baffled. It was the year 1353- he should've been sent to the year 2008.

He- he- he was just going to try to make the best out of it. Everyone may have horrible hygiene and there are no decent stories to read but he'll make it.

* * *

Today, April 3, 1653, was the day he should've been sent back to death.

He stood there all day, ready to be whisked away to his Master, ready to fill the hole in his heart.

(He's not doing anything. Where does he belong? WHo does he follow? WHy is he free- _WHY iS HE Fr**EeE)**_

* * *

It's Apr. 3 1753. Today was the actual day. He just counted the years off a little. (Right?_ Right?** RiGhTT-!?**_)

* * *

Today was Apr. 3, 1953. The day of the last mission he would have to share with these _humans_ who _dare _order him around.

_They call themselves strong but can't recognize the Servant of Death they beat around like it's nothing._

_(Though he was glad to be ordered around. He was a follower, not a leader.)_

Today was important too. He remembers and has this nagging feeling. Something was meant to happen today-

_maybe being turned into a baby was what was supposed to happen today._

* * *

Skull De Mort, Servant of Death (_Was he really? He hasn't felt Death's call in years. He hasn't felt his touch or heard his voice even when he got himself killed.), _the Cloud Arcobaleno, fucked up.

Oodako is giant. He won't ungiant too. He withheld a whine for a bit before giving up and letting it out. He pulled out his phone and went through his contacts, shaking nervously as he pressed on the name 'Verde'.

The phone rang for a few short moments before the line was picked up.

_"What?"_ The fellow cursed man said irritably.

"I fucked up senpai."

_"Oh lord. What did you do?"_ Skull can feel the man's anger. And he's in- "Italy. Reallllly close to your labs, I somehow made Oodako into a permanent _giant_ Oodako. You can see him from the other side of the forest."

There was a pregnant pause before he heard thousand of curses pour out of his senpai's mouth. _"God fucking dammit Skull! I'm in Japan!"_

"Japan?" he cut in

"_I'll be there in around... give or take 8 hours. Call Viper."_

"Hai hai."

The line cuts off and Skull raises an eyebrow at his phone.

"What the fuck is the human doing in Japan?"

Oodako makes gurgling noises.

"Shush boy."

Oodako coos.

* * *

It took almost a year to get Oodako ungianted. A year. Skull mourned his bank account, Viper, once they see how much is in there, is going to drain that shit out. It also confirmed their suspicions that he was a runaway rich boy.

_He wasn't._

He was a Servant of Death that had strayed from his side.

_Skull wonders how the deity is doing now._

* * *

Verde called me aside and asked me when I was leaving for Japan again. I blinked and answered. "Tomorrow."

He spat out his coffee and then demanded me to buy him a seat- he was going to introduce me to someone that he excepts me to apologize to.

I tilt my head in confusion at him and restrain the bloodthirsty smile that tries to overtake my face.

_(Apologize? Me? A being who you should be deathly scared of?)_

* * *

I sat down at the low table and stared up at the young- _but powerful -_sky. Her cloud and lightning flames are stronger than her sky flames though. I blink in surprise as I see them waver again. She shouldn't be able to have elements at all. She doesn't have big enough _sky _reserves. What in the seven hells?

She turns from Verde and looks down at me, sipping her tea. A light bulb appears and I grab my own tea.

"So this is the fellow you had to run off to save, right Verde?" She asks, smiling at Verde. He flames waver quite a few more times and I hide the narrowing of my eyes. Has she realized that I am not weak?

Is she_ afraid?_

"Yes, he is. He is also the reason I had to miss your coronation and couldn't see you until now." She laughs, waving off Verde. "As long as you're here Verde, I'm happy," She said, tilting her head downwards at him.

Verde sighs and looks her in the eyes seriously. "So I heard you finally found your Charity."

She hums pressing her finger against my lips. "Her name is Fujimoto Jincho. She's a Rain. Right now she should be in the kitchen if you want to talk to her. This'll probably be the only moment you can get alone with her until next week."

I take another sip, but slower, appreciating the flavor. Peppermint with honey. Good introductory tea for newbies, everyone is guaranteed to like it to a certain degree. At least in my_ professional_ opinion, it is.

Verde nods and stands up. He looks over to me and says "Lackey. Cause any more problems, especially for my _sky_, and I'll blow up your motorcycle." he then turns and walks out, closing the paper screen behind him.

Erimonia_(?) _looks over me to see my face pale, though her flames only seem to waver more violently.

"A pleasure to meet you Skull," she says smiling.

Her flames still as I look back over to her, my curiosity showing. "Nice to meet you too Nia-chan," I say then grin hesitantly as her flames begin to move in ways I can't comprehend.

Despite this, I continue with what I wanted to say. "I am the Greatest Skull-sama! I would ask for you to bow to me, but you're Verde-senpai's Sky!"

She nods.

"They call you the weakest Arcobaleno," her smile turns pained as she continues. "but that is not the truth is it?" She- she noticed.

My grin freezes as I stare into her eyes, looking for some hint of_ something_ but finding nothing. At this, I let my shoulder fall and my body fall slack into the dead tired position I've worn for I-don't-care-how-long. I all but smirk at her. "It's not." My grin returns but this time more bloodthirsty. "You're the first to figure it out. May I ask how?" Tell me. Tell me. Tell me why **_MASteRR-!_**

Her head goes to her head as she sighs lightly. "I honestly wish I was a little blinder -if only to not know what brain-numbing fear feels like."

As it should be.

_For a dead soul to feel near me, but a living soul?_

Then it all goes silently, and her hand rushes to her mouth. She coughs and a bit of blood drips from her fingers.

My heart bounds as I realize _(Mastermastermastermastermastermistress-) _the effect of my natural aura has on her. I retract it, eyes widening as I hastily stand up, my hand pulls at one of my piercings and we both watch as it turns into a bucket. Unable to hold it back anymore, she throws up the blood into the cloud flame formed bucket.

I shift my body so I could both steady my bucket and rub her back. She begins to shiver as the sharp withdrawal of my aura kicks in. I brush my flames against mistress', concerned. Hers reach out delicately to mine and brush against mine. It was hers simply brushing against mine through, so as hers stranded further away, my heart all but sunk. No. Mistress is mine. She will _be m_**_INE-_**

My flames latch onto herself, desperate for us to bond or at least for her to give me a semblance of one- like the one Luce had tried to lure me in with.

She pauses and looks up into my eyes. "I'm sorry... If this was a bit of time ago, I might've been able to say yes but I don't remember what element my Faith will be."

"I'm sorry but my Faith comes first." she says.

My sight wavers as my world feels like it's flipped. My Mistress rejected me. My _everything. _My _life. _My _soul._ Told me she didn't need me.

_(We don't need to bond. It-It would be a bonus but-_

_just tell me what to do. Please._ ** _ Mistress..._ **

_...Don't leave me._

** _Again._ ** _)_

"I'm already playing with chances with Verde. I-I- don't know what element my Faith is and I'm not going to bet on my luck- I'm- I'm sorry. My Virtues come first." She said. I barely heard it, still trying to gather the shard I had shattered into with her statement beforehand, I nodded.

But then an idea. A thought.

(**"Honestly Skull I thought you would've given up." **Death once said to me. I had done something he thought impossible but needed to be done desperately. "Well, Master, you ordered it." I smiled at the man, the meaning to my very existence, "I shall never disappoint you if I could choose to.")

I'll stay here, by her _(Mistress's) _side. I shall show her why I am better than any _Virtue_.

"I'll stay here then."

"What?"

"I'll stay here, I'll court you until you meet your Faith. I will make you think twice about harmonizing with another cloud." She looks at me with disbelief _(Though as I stare into her golden eyes I can't help but see some yearning in her eyes. She must not feel it herself.)_

I smile, feeling more confident with this when another thought clicks. I stare deeper into her golden orbs, "He could always be a mist too."

Her eyes glint in a way that fascinates me. Her current thoughts seem to pause as she ponders this. Her hand unconsciously making its way to her chin.

Her eyes soon refocus back onto me and that moment I can't stop the feeling of being completely _inadequate._

Shaking it off, I throw in another fact that I know will make her more biased to me then that _pathetic _Virtue. "I've always had one request for my sky. For this world." I begin, letting my flames drain from my hair "Is for someone to see Skull De Mort as who he actually is." I do so to my eyes as well and watch as Mistress grows entranced and curious about my eyes.

"Nice ta meet ja!" I go. "I'm Skull De Mort, a wayward servant of death!"

Her pupils shrink to pinpoints.

"H-Hi. I'm Bitoku Erimonia, I was once known as Amaya Geraldine; I got reincarnated, so I guess I'm a reject of death? I d-dunno."

I blink. She- Mistress has been touched by death too? A grin, overjoyed and press a kiss onto her cheek before throwing my fist up.

_My Mistress knows Master!_

I do a celebratory table typically done by fellow servants of death before talking about my time with my previous Master.

Her eyes go unfocused as a deeply confused look crosses over her face, but I continue knowing senseless chatter is better than silence.


	12. Within the Chaos We Find A Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Completely unrelated but i'd like to point out that Aoi's hair is red and his name means blue. He's a mist. Hehehehehe~

I glare at my paperwork-less desk.

It's noon. _Why _am I finished so soon?

I hear Skull humming a small tune underneath his breath behind me. I turn around to see the Arcobaleno as he finishes _my _paperwork.

"Skull?" I say sweetly.

"Yes, Mistress?" I twitch at the way he had addressed me but move on easily.

"Why are you doing _my _paperwork?" He blinks and looks up at me. "I'm doing them because I wanted to explore the town with you."

My anger fades and I feel both hopeless and joyful. I tear up slightly and walk jerkily back over to my chair, plopping myself in it. I pull out my phone _(Mafia tech for personal use. We have to use civilian stuff for business. Sucks.)_ and send a message in the group chat Mom had set up for me and my elements.

_Yasuka: Skull's taking me out to explore the town. Ask him if you want to go too._

I shut off my phone and place it on my stomach. Sighing lightly, I gaze at Skull as he does my paperwork.

It's soothing to be around him honestly, and if it wasn't for the remote chance my Faith could be a cloud we both know we would've bonded by now.

...Not to mention he's been extremely helpful. He acts like a servant, and he gets and does stuff for me, most of the time without me asking. He's kinda like Gokudera, but more in tune with what I want. Not to mention he's gotten me some stuff I didn't think I needed _(Like that sandalwood and vanilla bath soap. I've never smelt so good.) _If it wasn't for the fact he's made it clear it's platonic I would've thought he was legitimately trying to woo me.

My phone pings and take a quick look at it.

_Jincho: Itsuki's planning on beating the crap out of me later and call it training. Neither of us plan on abandoning our plans, so we are clear._

I snort and lean backwards in the chair, closing my eyes and drifting off. Memories of being beaten to the ground and taunted (_"Dame-" then a name "Dame-"!) _I press them down and dream of my mindscape, the green grass and purple and orange sunset. Whenever I fall asleep memories from Tsuna flow into my dreams. I want to find and help him badly but I don't know how much damage I could and would do if I did that. Besides, I have work to do here. No matter how appealing it would be to have myself whole again, I won't go to Namimori unless I have a proper excuse. In the legal world even, I may have the clan behind me, but the civil system would still view me as a child. I couldn't do _anything_ for him. I feel so_ horrible_.

There's a snapping sound to my right and I awaken, glancing over to see Skull.

"I've finished Mistress, let's go." I glance around the room quickly, seeing no paperwork.

I smile and stand up, Skull ricocheting from the floor to the desk to my shoulder.

We make our way out of the office and past the secretaries area. They wave to me as I pass, and I wave back to them as they pack up their stuff. We leave the building and turn, sticking to the edges of the buildings. We make our way to the gate and I flash my badge to the guards, Skull doing the same.

The gates open and we walk down the pathway, hearing the gates close behind us. I make it down to the driveway and take a deep breath, simply enjoying the smell of nature. We continue on the driveway until we make it to an actual street. I still in place and admire the crowds and the sheer beauty of my home.

Kikuchi, Japan. Known for its beautiful waterfall, and the Kikuchi Gorge, it's a beautiful tourist attraction.

"I wonder if there's a gift shop somewhere..." Skull murmurs in my ear. I snort in response, giving the cursed man an amused look. "There's a gift shop in the complex for the Virtues, I'd be damned if there wasn't one for the waterfalls. Besides, from memory, I'm fairly sure Niagra Falls has a gift shop."

Skull snickers and we weave ourselves into the crowd. We walk around for a bit before spotting the city hall.

"Woah. That's nice-looking." I say staring at it.

Skull shakes his head as we walk past. "Lots of windows. You wanna be assassinated?"

I deadpan, "They have curtains for a reason, Skull."

He smirks down at me, and I glare in return before laughing.

i grab onto a nearby tree as I begin to calm myself. I wipe tears from my eyes and bat Skull's hand away from my hair.

His hand returns to it, rubbing me my head even more. "Skull, stop."

I grab his strangely large wrist and push it away- wait. I keep my grip on the wrist as I turn around. I see Skull being held by a stranger, fear in his eyes. I look up from the wrist I held in my hand and my eyes widen.

_Fuck._

_I wanted to have a break from you fuckers._

"Hime-sama, your touch pleases me." The Virtue says, face looking slightly flushed. Disgust courses through my body and I glance around for help, panicked when I realized that there were just more rabid fans.

I glance back to Skull and make eye contact with him.

Tears well up in eyes- and in mine as well - as he mouths "Run."

And I do. I book it down the damn street. I take a left and regret it, the area was open- I could be seen easier. I feel a couple of hands graze my shirt and neckline and shiver. I let on a burst of speed as I take a right into a _very _narrow alleyway, eye-widening and cringing as I body slam into another kid my age.

* * *

Aoi grins as he speaks to the local.

"Well, sometimes dude, you just gotta beeellllieeevvveee~" He glances to his left, a gold shine all but blinding him. He takes a step back to get a better few and gets flattened.

"OOF- S-sorry M-Ma'a-"

He feels all the air leave his body as he stares into the golden eyes. A monologue he had overheard from some older Virtues echoed in his ears.

_"The first Peace, the strongest known to our history, was a scholar first and foremost. She sought out answers when she did not have them, she changed the rules when they did not fit- that is her legacy."_

_"Her hair and eyes were as golden as, well, gold. And when she couldn't seek the truth out, it sought her out. She was our founder, our first, our inspiration- but now a new peace, a more powerful peace has filled her place. This peace has her questions already answered and is satisfied even when new questions cannot be answered. She looks as delicate as a flower and sometimes acts so, but through time and trial, she has proved to us, to the clan, that she is not weak. That she will stand for us as long as we will stand for her- which is less then any past Peace has asked, even the first."_

_"To be her Virtue is a blessing. To be her element is a miracle."_

_Aoi peered over the corner, staring as the older Virtue talked to the younger Virtue._

_"Even if we aren't her Virtues, the least we can do is let her know we appreciate her."_

_"Mobbing her still isn't nice, dad."_

_Aoi chokes, stumbling away._

"Oh." A glint that hasn't entered his eyes since he was Soren appears in his eyes. "My dear Peace."

Her eyes widen as she harshly whispers "Soren!?"

Aoi tenses and prepares to react but his Peace acts first. She flips up off of him and yanks him from the ground. His Peace looks behind them, from where came from as she hisses out, her voice high pitched, "RUN!"

He glances behind them and plasters a hesitant grin on his at the sheer amount of people clambering through the tight alley. She tugs on his hand and they run.

* * *

"Skull!" Yasuka shouts out. Aoi's grin grows even more confused as he watches a toddler drop like a special ops member from a tree onto Yasuka's shoulder.

"Who is this Yasu-chan?"

"My Faith."

Skull looks back at the boy, observing him and his looks. Skull sends a few tendrils of his flames to check the young boy's flame type as he turns back around, facing forward.

"He looks like a rejected apple," Skull says bluntly.

Aoi's face goes blank.

Yasuka trips and lands flat on her face.

Aoi, unable to escape the younger girl's grasp follows.

They all freeze in place though, as what sounds like a horde of horse galloping speeds behind them.

Skull's flames pulse back an answer and he easily pieces what happened together.

A wide grin spread on his face first, making both the now sitting up Yasuka and Aoi shiver in reaction.

"Bond with me Yasu-chan," he says. Skull gets up close to his Mistress as he whispers conspiratorial "He's a mist."

Yasuka blinks and passes out.

Aoi lets out an enraged screech. "Just who the _hell _are you?!"


	13. Interlude: Aoi's Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Contains scene of fire and death. (For those easily offended, skip it)

Aoi was first Soren Rhodes, he had a normal life- his mother was a stay-at-home Mom, that once he went into middle school began working a part-time job. His father, while he wasn't at home often, had always figured out a way to make time for him and his mother.

Soren can admit there are quite possibly some things wrong with him. He likes people watching- not standing and watching from afar- but_ watching_ people, how they react, how they acted, he just _watched_. Sometimes he got accused of being a stalker, but in truth, he never actually went out of his way to watch people.

Soren was perfectly able to pick out details from someone's personality just from watching. Just because of this, he wanted to be a detective for the longest time. Something happened though, and he had found someone more fascinating, more interesting, _more fun t_hen he figured being a _police officer_ could ever be.

He found Amaya Geraldine.

It was a normal day for him, right? He had gotten up, got ready for school, and went to school. As he was walking through the halls, he saw a girl sitting by herself reading a book. He snorted as he walked past- she had a_ horrible_ bitch face. She looked like she was about to rip her book apart, but the glint in her eyes told him she was very much enjoying the story.

He dismissed her. She wasn't interesting, at least not until he saw her later. Bitch-face slathered on her face thickly but skipping through an empty hall like she was a little kid. A girl walked up to her and greeted her. They began chatting idly and when he passed by he realized_ that was one of, if not the **most popular person in the school**_. He blinked in confusion and sped past.

He asked around later about her. He's pretty sure that was the day his fascination with her began. She was well known,_ liked even_, but wasn't popular. No one talked about her but everyone knew her. She was never invited out, but she seemed to have a ton of friends. He overheard a couple of jealous girls mutter about her in the hallway, but he didn't get any worthwhile information from them.

_How?_ He thought.

_Why is she famous, but yet not?_

He then met her face-to-face.

"Ah! You okay?" She said her face finally moving from her eternal bitch face into concern. Her eyes read curiosity, but she didn't show it in her body language.

"I'm fine, thank you for asking." He said and made a move to stand up. She almost instantly reached out to him. He took her hand and with a surprising amount of power, she pulled him off the ground. He stared at her arm in disbelief. He's almost _200 pounds_ but she just_ yanked_ him from the floor like he weighed nothing.

She smiled at him and said her goodbyes, leaving him standing there speechless. A bit after she left he realized how he felt emptier than before- like he was missing something. Soren pursed his lips and made his way down the hallway.

He'll figure her out someday.

* * *

"SOOOORRREEENNNN!" He heard Amaya yell. Her face was red and he could feel the disbelief radiating off of her as she held up his birthday gift to her. "What the _fuck_?"

It was an envelope filled to the brim with cash.

"I can't take this." She said as she tried to shove the envelope to him. Soren just smirked and stepped back.

Amaya kept trying to stuff the envelope back onto his person, but his smirk just grew wider as he dodged each attempt.

_"Please!" _she whispers to him.

Soren blinks and looks deeper into her dark brown eyes. Red flakes danced about in her eyes but he could easily read the emotions in her eyes. _Gratitude, adoration, and sadness._

He hid his disbelief behind a quirked eyebrow. He bent down to her level and stared her at her face.

Her eyes shimmered and a glint of mischief flew through them as she tucked the envelope into his pants and dashed away. As he watched her back he felt a combination of rage, amusement, and confusion.

He pulled out his notebook and crossed out _Greedy_ but check-marked _manipulative_.

He slid it back into his backpack and pulled the envelope from his pants.

He opened it to find a combination of glitter, confetti, and small plastic gems leaping at his face. After he was suitably covered _(and **pissed**) he _pulled out an invitation out of the envelope. It was an invite to go out and eat with her.

His face twitched. As he stuffed the invitation into his shirt, he turned around leaving the _Ke$ha puke_ on the floor behind him.

_...He didn't stop the fond smile from crawling onto his face either._

* * *

Soren's life was colorful when she was around. He enjoyed watching a massive grin crawl onto her face, but loathed when she left, feeling like she was taking a piece of him behind each time.

He even wondered if he was crushing on her, but after focusing more on himself even she was around he can say that _no, he isn't in love with her. _It's still unknown why he feels like this around her though. He asked around if someone had also felt the same, but he got a firm 'no' everytime. He huffed into his scarf and began to put in the final details into his sketch.

He heard his front door open and close and ignored the feet softly padding up to him. He couldn't ignore Amaya's warmth though, or her soft sigh that escaped her as she looked over his shoulder at the sketch.

"Yes, Maya?" Soren said, eyes not moving from his sketchbook.

"How do you manage to make it look like that?" she said, wisps of amazement creeping into her voice.

"It's called talent," Soren said bluntly.

He could imagine the smile that froze onto her face as she straightened her posture. He heard her take in a deep breath and she turned around sharply. "I'm hijacking your fucking Xbox. Fight me."

"Via COD?" he called over her shoulder. He watched in amusement as she scowled and glared at him. "I muttered it_ once_."

He smirked and placed aside the sketch.

He could finish it later.

The tv turned on and insults and retorts soon filled the room. The flash colors didn't change how enchanting the picture of the imaginary Japanese town was. Soren didn't know why, but he was compelled to draw it suddenly. He spent the longest time etching the details of the park onto the paper. The word _Namimori_ ran through his head.

* * *

_ **The gun is here, Sheriff. (Trigger warning)** _

He coughed and hacked as he stumbled out of his apartment. He rushed towards the fire exit ignoring the angry red ambers and the fire that licked at his skin. He was almost there to the door when he heard a soft cry. He paused as he heard it again. It was a baby. He felt dread flow through his body as he speed-walked further back into the flames to search for the infant. He heard the cries from beyond a door and didn't think twice. _He kicked down the door to get to the baby_. He quickly grabbed the child and rushed out again, further away from the heat that threatens to burn him.

He was almost there too when a strong stream of water bursts through the wooden floor. He stumbles backwards and trips backwards into the fire. He gasped as he felt something ram through him. He wheezed and coughed, his throat beginning to taste like blood.

He heard hurried footstep head in his direction and he tried to call out, only hacking louder.

Two men in yellow approached him. He shakily held out the child, and one of the men grabbed them. The other man wandered a bit away to assist the other firefighter but drifted back towards Soren.

"We'll have you out of here in a bit, alright? Hang in there," he said, hands not knowing what to do.

Soren wheezed in response, some of the adrenaline fading away and the pain in his lungs ebbing stronger.

That was when they both felt the ground drop. The fireman cursed and ran towards the exit, as the building began to implode on itself. Soren's heart dropped as he felt the floor buckle beneath him. Now falling, he looked frantically about. He didn't stop the tears filled his eyes as he saw the red and fiery ceiling fall towards him as he hit the ground floor.

Soren withheld the sob that tried to escape him.

_I'm sorry Amaya._

He closes his eyes and prays it would be quick.

_ **Trigger warning end.** _

* * *

He stared blankly at the ceiling of the orphanage. It's not on fire. He saw red in the corner of his eyes and flinched, shooting his eyes around to check. He shivered as he turned over, pulling the quilt further around him.

He trembled as he felt the same darkness that felt so similar to death whisk him away to sleep.

* * *

He felt fear run through him as he heard a baby wail. He grabbed the table in front of him as he searched desperately around for yellow things.

_Onetwothreefourfive-_

The wailing subsided but the red that danced the corner of his eyes didn't leave. He trembled but plastered a wide smile to appease a passing worker.

"Are you doing well?" she asked

** _No_ **

"I'm doing wonderful Onee-chan! Just a bit cold, neh?"

The woman smiled and ruffled his apple-red hair. A few strands drifted into his view and he quickly wiped them from his sight.

The worker walked away, and Aoi searched desperately for green things.

_Onetwothreefour-_

* * *

His lips curled as he stared down at the flickering violet flame in his hand. It danced on his hand and looked like mist but was undeniably fire. _He _would recognize a flame from _anywhere_.

He shut his eyes, frustrated, and opened his eyes only to flinch at the sight of wide, sparkling reddish-brown eyes and long black hair on a woman that was too familiar for comfort. He shuddered as he wished away Amaya. _She should not be here._

_She should not even be **seen **here._

* * *

He stared at the slowed man swinging an ax at him.

_...What the fuck?_

Aoi watched in fascination as the man- not just the man, _everything_ was slow.

He died and got more than his _accursed_ flame.

_Cool, i guess._

* * *

Aoi scowled as he rubbed his butt. He's 6, why the fuck was he kicked out from the orphanage?

He blinks and comes to a realization.

_I guess sending people flying with magical wind powers isn't normal._

He shrugged and made a bee-line for the nearest alleyway.

_Sucks for them._

* * *

Aoi grinned as he stared at the man with long flowing green hair. The man whipped his hands about and wind followed obediently.

He vibrated in place as he stared at the man.

_Should I approach him?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Nah, it'll be suspicious if I just strut up and said: "you are just like me!"_

* * *

He chatted with one of the locals, a wide grin on his face.

His wild red hair was in his face, but Aoi was okay with it.

He felt his flames thrum through him, and Aoi was okay with it.

He stared into the eyes of a woman he would never meet again,_ and Aoi was okay with it._


	14. To Namimori We Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is like 1000 times better then what I first wrote.

Aoi, mildly confused, stares at Yasuka and Skull.

"Sit." She says, an amused smile adorned on her face.

Aoi promptly does so.

"You've just been reincarnated into a parallel dimension of Katekyo Hitman Reborn! An anime/manga series I was very much interested in when I was Amaya."

"What."

"You are a Virtue, a clan of humans gifted with designated powers. One of your powers, this one you can actively control, is the wind. The power you cannot control is something I, myself, call 'The last string'. In which time slows giving you time to think of a strategy or attack back."

"Dammit! What do you mean!"

"Salut stupide." _(Hi stupid)_

"I still have no idea what you're saying."

"Sa-lut tu idiot"_ (Hello you idiot)_

Aoi begins to look pained. "I don't know French."

"Well, I do." Yasuka glances at her watch. "Some people who were also reincarnated are going to be here soon. Meanwhile, I'm going to run you through some terms."

"O-okay," Aoi says, unsure.

Yasuka grins and Aoi feels as if he just sold his soul.

* * *

I straighten out the papers in my hands as Aoi watches the door nervously. "So, a Jincho, Itsuki, Luca, Verde, and Skull?"

I smile at him, watching him gradually relax at the sight of it. "Yes. You met Jincho as Soren as well."

He blinks, looking at the table. "I did...?"

"Yup. There were some tensions though." I answer.

I look back at the papers making sure they are organized by importance.

"There were tensions?" he asks.

"Yup." Wait what is this?

"You're kidding me. I don't remember any situation like that."

I stare at the paper in my hand. A report from the Justices talking about how our branch in Namimori hasn't sent out or received any paperwork. Our Heads there had disappeared one by one, as if someone was picking them off.

From rumors in town it seems the branch may have been targeted by either 'the Demon of Namimori' or the local Yakuza, the Momokyokai.

_"...Hello..."_

It says the higher ups have tried to send for help, but due to how we manage ourselves, they lost access to their telephones, and as previously stated, mail isn't reaching the outside world.

_"...Hello!"_

They've tried setting up an audience with the Hibari Clan, hoping to figure out if they are the ones causing the damage, but their request was denied.

_"YASUKA!"_

I startle and look up. Aoi looks frustrated and I notice the new additions to the room. Luca looks at me in a concerned matter, but before he can say anything he's interrupted by our missing member, Verde entering the room. I see Itsuki give Jincho a look as Verde pauses.

"Skull. I thought you would've left by now."

Skull snorts, "Why would I leave our Sky, Verde?"

It's like someone hit the pause button on Verde. He stopped moving and seemed frozen in place. His mouth stopped mid-retort, and his hands hold his clipboard and paperwork hadn't moved.

Time resumed. "_what?_"

Skull looks to the side innocently and whistles.

"Skull._ what_?"

"She's_ our_ sky Verde-senpai."

Verde looks at me. "I left for a week and you added the moron to your sky?"

I resign myself to the rant from both of them later when we're alone, "Yes, and he's not a moron."

I look him in the eyes, inwardly pleading for him to consider it. "Just stick around for a bit and lose the rose-tinted glasses."

He purses his lips before making his way to the table and sitting down next to Aoi. He looks over to him. "Your Faith?"

I nod happily, the other nodding in realization. "His name is Aoi!"

Jincho narrows her eyes, but says "Hello there Aoi".

Itsuki grins and waves. "Sup!"

Luca looks at him for a bit before nodding. "Hi there."

I clap, grinning, glad no one has thrown any fists. "Shall we begin the meeting?"

They nod.

* * *

"...on that note, before we finish, I want to bring up something that has just come to my attention." I say, pulling out the paper from earlier.

"It appears to be that a branch of our is unable to do it's job due to outside forces." I sigh and take another look at the paper. "By either the will of the Momokyokai- the local yakuza- or the Hibari Clan, they've been intercepting and destroying incoming and outgoing mail. They've also erased the Heads from the face of the Earth- the Justice department is still looking into where they went."

"The Justice department recommends that we personally head up there and sort this out."

Luca purses his lips. "How come I didn't hear of this first?"

I take I look at who submitted the report. "It came from the Sapporo-Branch's Justice Head. His authority is technically equal to yours so you got bypassed and this went straight to me."

I wave around the paper, "According to our guidelines, it is our job as Main-Branch Heads to take care of this sort of this. Most of our work isn't time sensitive and so we are safe to move around as we want."

I close an eye and look at my Virtues. "So, any problems? Questions?"

Jincho smiles, "It's our job. Although, how long has this been an issue?"

Doing a quick look over of the paper... "3 years."

Luca blanches. "You're kidding. It took us this long to realize?"

I slide the report out on the table. "They didn't try to reach out for help until it was too late, and the mail didn't start becoming too big of an issue until late. Our policy has been 'assume wellness' for the longest time. It's only due to how long it would take to do a wellness check though; we should probably go about changing it sometime soon.

Itsuki moans. "I just started getting settled here!"

Aoi, weakly, "I just got here."

Verde begins tapping his pen. "Where is this branch exactly?"

"Oh?" I blink.

"In Namimori."

I watch as Luca shrivels on the spot and Aoi spaces out. Verde eyes the two. "Is there something... special... about that place?"

Itsuki eyes Luca catiously. "Yeah. What's with their reaction?"

Jincho blinks as she comes to her own realization. "Oh._ OH_."

She looks over to me with a soft, but uneasy smile on her face. "_Why_?"

"It's not like I'm particularly excited to go there Jin-chan." I say.

She sighs and rests her head against the table.

Skull finally speaks up. "It's about that reincarnation theme that you all have, isn't it?"

Verde snaps his pen. He stands up, murmuring, "It's obvious that this meeting isn't going to last any longer. I'll be in my typical Japan location for the time being."

Itsuki stares at the door. "What the fuck? Is there some type of joke i'm not in on or something?"

I snort.

* * *

I lift the box and place it into the truck. The wind blows past me and I hear soft cackling.

Aoi runs up, boxes floating after him."I'm gonna win, Luca!"

There's hissing behind me and I look behind me to find Luca and quite a few boxes.

Aoi stumbles, the boxes stopping in their places.

Luca looks to me and glares. "I hate you."

"Love you too, boo-boo." I lean over and pick up a box, handing it to Jincho in the truck.

She smiles down at Luca. "Relax Luca. Whatever you two were doing, you obviously won."

He stares at her and hisses again.

"Do we have a stray cat nearby?" Cinderella jokes, dropping from the driver's seat.

"We have a stray Luca." I joke back, handing another box to Jincho.

He growls and picks up a box. I grin and wink him.

His glare softens and he begins grumbling under his breath.

As Jincho reaches for the box he holds out for her she says, looking at Luca with a glint in her eyes. "The kitty-cat has been tamed."

_"I SWEAR-"_

* * *

Itsuki stares up at the building.

"What the fuck happened there?" Luca says, staring at the base. Aoi glances over to him, a smile on his lips. "Well, of course, our suppressors haven't been nice."

"I bet it's the Hibari Clan. They're just a bunch of Clouds."

"The Hibari Clan?" Itsuki echoes, not seeing Luca freeze.

"We are in cloud territory, Itsuki." Aoi says, his eyes scanning the horizon warily.

Itsuki grins "That sounds fun."

"'_fun_?'" Luca repeats. "Yasuka has to investigate possibly angry clouds, being a cloud herself, in their _own_ territory."

Aoi snickers, his ever-present smile widening. "She should bring Skull. Then it would be a party."

Itsuki's eyes slide over the mist. "Doesn't Skull hate you or something?"

Aoi's smile turns sweet. "Probably."

Luca and Itsuki eye him in confusion.

"You're happy about that?" Itsuki questions.

The mists smile gain a terrifying edge. "_No_. I have to check _everything_ I eat and look behind me often. I don't know if he's doing to relax in the near future, but I am either going to break down sobbing or just succumb to his attempts if he doesn't stop soon."

Luca pats his shoulder, a fake pitying look on his face. "I wish you luck."

Aoi's eyes glint and he grabs the back of Luca's head.

Aoi throws him backwards into a tree. Luca lets out a screech before before diving back at Aoi.

Itsuki dives for cover but not before pausing to laugh his ass off.

* * *

I sigh as I stand in front of the Hibari Complex. Even with Skull sitting on my head it still feels menacing. According to both Cloud customs and as a curtesy, I have to alert them of my presence in Namimori.

"It's okay, nothing bad will happen," I whisper to myself.

Skull rubs my neck as I softly retort to myself. "Oh who am I kidding, Clouds don't fucking mix."

I feel an amused stare on me and look behind me.

I stare up at a smirking teen. "Clouds don't mix?" he drawls and I find myself staring directly into his steel-gray eyes.

"Most of the time yes," I say, ignoring my instincts screaming for me to run as I turn to face him. His smirk turns bloodthirsty as he takes a step forward. "The only people I've seen that talk like have been Carnivores.-"

_Oh no. nonononononoo-_

_I AM NOT FON-_

He pulls out tonfas, and his eyes glint. "I'll bite you to death."

My self-preservation crumbles as I mumble "I'm not even legal yet."

His smirks shifts into something I can't quite place and his eyes turn feral.

_Oh, fuck me **up**._

Hibari makes the first move and Skull jumps off my shoulder. I jump back and pull out my sole earring.

His delicate looking eyebrows rise. "What are you doing to do with an earring, omnivore?"

I steady my breath and whip the earring towards him as it quickly shifts into a metal Bō staff.

Calmness fills me and my body moves into the stance Takami drilled into me.

His eyes widen _"Wao"_

_I've fucked up real badly, haven't I?_

He lunges forward and I twirl my staff.

* * *

"Yasuka, you lost him," Skull says from his branch.

The adrenaline fades and tears enter my eyes. "I went there for one thing." I begin, slinking forward

"And I didn't even get to do it and not i'm pretty sure I've taken Mukuro's-" I pause in my trail of thought as I crash into someone.

"H-hie, I-i'm sorry!"

"Ow." I wheeze, rubbing my side. "It's okay, I wasn't looking where I was going." I look over to the person I crashed into, feeling my brain stop working as I stare in his honey-brown eyes.

"A-are you okay?" Something clicks and I feel warm... like something I was missing is being returned.

"Y-yes, I'm okay. Thank you for asking..." His brown eyes shift away from me, afraid.

Oh **_fuck._**

_Fuck._

_Fuck._

** _Shit._ **

I didn't want to meet you! Not yet at least...

I get up and offer him my hand. He hesitantly takes it, and my eyes shift to his arm as I notice the scars riddling his wrist.

My _bonded_ has been _suffering_.

(And despite the signs I didn't think-)

As I pull him I feel how lacking in fat he is. He seems like skin and bones.

_My bonded_ has been _neglected._

_(He doesn't have anybody to help him. To comfort him.)_

I slide my eyes over his form as I notice the multitude of wounds.

_**My** bonded has been hurt._

Regret and sorrow fills me and I wordlessly stare at his scars.

"Y-you..."

Tsuna seems to gulp.

"You wouldn't mind if I took you out to get something to eat would you? As an apology for knocking you over of course!" I laugh it off, but as I stare at his wrist I realize that no matter how unrealistic this world seems, these people are still human.

He looks up at me nervously, like he doesn't know what to expect. His eyes shimmer a bit before he nods, and relief floods my system. I keep my hand in his as I ask where the best place to eat is.

"I would say Take-sushi. I haven't had it in a really long time, but I remember it tasting really good!"

I smile, and point my free hand out hand out. "Lead the way then!"

A small, skittish smile emerges on his face as he leads the way.

I keep an eye on our surroundings as I try to figure out a way to have him let me treat his wounds. Skull is lurking nearby as well. That's a bonus.

"U-um. My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi." He says, looking back at me.

"I'm Bitoku Yasuka! And to be named after a shogun? Nice."

He blushes slightly, scratching his cheek. "You have a unique last name though. I don't think I've ever heard of anyone with that last name."

I sigh. "But that makes me so distinct. Sometimes I would like to have a name where if someone said it, there wouldn't know who they were talking about. Like your last name. Sawada is pretty common."

"I know, but besides direct family I don't I've ever met any other Sawadas."

"Still Sawada-san, it's a lot better then Bitoku!"

He grins at me, and I wonder, _how could anyone ever hate him?_

It's only been a few minutes since we first met but he seems so happy and relaxed. Do people really look down on him for being slow? It is Japan, but... really?

I just want to whisk him away from this place. He shouldn't have to go through this. No one should have to go through this. To believe this was all because of Ietmistu though.

"Bitoku-san. I know this sounds strange, but I feel as if I've known you for a really long time."

I grin and take a few larger steps forward, "Maybe that's because we were destined to be friends, neh!"

Tsuna gets this look on his face, almost like he's blinded by wonder and curiosity. "Friends?"

I nod, maintaining the cheerfully facade, "Yup! Friends. Now let's hurry, there's gotta be a sushi platter calling our names!"

His eyes light up and my chest hurts.

This boy has been through so much. Yet he can still smile. I fist my free hand.

_I will try my best to lessen his burdens._


	15. (12) Hibari Is Surprisingly Maniuplative

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lowkey forgot about this site. I wasn't lying when I put 'I might forget about this site' in the tags. I am very sorry about that. But hey, rapid fire few chapters lol.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi." I hear Verde say.

"That's who you were talking about years ago, wasn't it Yasuka?"

I look over to Verde. He's holding a paper, his purple eyes meet mine before lowering to the page.

"Son of Sawada Iemitsu, the CEDEF head, and Sawada Nana, a civilian woman-" Luca cuts in, "Are you sure they're a woman? With how..._ neglectful_ they are with Tsunayoshi, I'd call them a demon."

I sigh and slide further down on the wall, glancing at the numerous hospital records of My Bonded. "Just let him speak, Luca." I say pick up one of the records.

_'A broken leg, bruises, and a concussion. Mother said he was being clumsy and **fell down** a **flight of stairs** at school.'_ I scowl, tossing the page away from me. "You can continue Verde. Ignore Luca." I say glaring down at some of the records.

_'Mother said he was being clumsy- Mother said he was being- Mother_ _ ** said-'** _

"'Yasu-chan." Verde intones.

"I'm listening, Verde."

He clears his throat and continues. "Most recent descendant of Giotto di Vongola, otherwise known as Primo Vongola. If my sensors are correct he has his flames sealed." I feel his eyes on me. "Yasuka do you need a break?"

I shift my eyes to him. "If I get a break," I begin, "I will be leaving for Italy to decimate both the Vongola Head and the CEDEF Head. What I need, is some good ol' rain flames."

Verde just sighs as Luca stands. Faintly, out of the corner of my eye, I spot Verde's pacifier glowing.

As Luca leaves, I can hear him grumble

_"Damn Clouds."_

He steps outside the door and I hear a loud whack. Skull walks in and as the door closes behind the Arcobaleno, I can make out Luca hissing.

I stare at my cloud, vaguely amused. He gives me an innocent look. "What did I do, Yasuka?" I snort and Verde sighs.

Verde shakes his head. "He goes to Namimori elementary school, and is in 3rd grade."

I murmur "Man the ages doesn't match up for grades here..."

Verde looks at me before shaking his head. "Anyways, he's been bullied for pretty much his entire school life. From reports, he's matured a lot as compared to his peers, though his grades had always remained dismal."

Skull scowls lightly. "Who is responsible for making sure this doesn't happen?"

"The disciplinary committee ran by the Hibari's," I said staring out the window.

"Oh, yeah, about them, we have a meeting with them at 3:00." I blink and look at my watch.

_"It's 2:30 Skull!"_

His eyes narrow as a small smirk curls onto his face. "I know my sky."

_"I know my sky?" _Verde echoes as I shoot up.

Skull sniggers. "Don't be so angry. Not my fault your too much of a stone face to call her that."

"I am going to murder-"

"-no one!" I interrupt, turning back to grab some files.

* * *

I glare lightly as Skull as I tighten my tie and button my vest.

"Told you we'd make it." He says smugly.

"You should've told me beforehand!" I whisper at him, approaching the compound.

"I would've but then you would've stewed in your anger and take it out on the Hibari's, ruining any chance of coexisting."

I brush off my vest and do a quick check to make sure my outfit is in place. I make it to the door, reaching over and pressing the call button.

I hear a buzz, a sweet voice drifting into my ears."Hello?"

"Hello, I'm Bitoku Yasuka, Current Head of the Virtues. I'm here for a meeting at 3:00."

"Ah... That issue, huh...?"

_So they knew about it._

"Ah! My Kyo-chan should be at the gate shortly!"

"Of Course, Madam." I demur, stepping away from the gates. The speaker cut out, the gates swinging open.

My calm and calculated gold meets Hibari's surprised but cautious sliver.

"It's a pleasure to meet you-" My eyes slide to the buzzer where I had just spoken to who I can only assume to be his mother, a soft smirk slipping onto my face as they slide back to Hibari's gaze. "-_Kyo-chan_." I tease.

He blinks an amused glint running through them "Of course, _Ya-chan_"

_It has seems we've come to a understanding._

Who am I kidding, this is _Hibari_.

* * *

"If that is the case then I would like to propose a solution." I say, looking closely at some of the files I had on hand.

Hibari-sama, Kyoya's father, tilts his head in a questioning manner. "And what is said solution?"

"In exchange for you allowing us to reestablishing our communication- mail, phone, and envoys,- we'll...'entertain' your son."

I glance up at the elder cloud, allowing my eyes to be flooded purple. "Please realize that we've existed here far longer then the Hibari Clan has been in existence."

He blinks, amused _(relief floods my system at this. What I said could've been taken as a threat. While we could handle the Hibari Clan... I don't intend on fucking up our relations with the Triads like that.), _"How would you amuse him?" he asks, a slight smirk on his face.

"From your accounts, it appears he enjoys fighting." I smile. "By all rights you should know what Peaces are known for."

He smirks, amusement even more apparent, and I grow cautious. _I don't want to play into stereotypes, but it is possible that he is a happy angry._

"Yes." He flicks a finger out at me, his flames burning bright at the end of it. "You are known for being the Peace before the storm."

_Ha?_

_I was staying that we are known for being well versed in fighting, not..._

I narrow my eyes. "My apologies, but I am going to have to ask for you to expand on what you mean."

He chuckles. "Around the time each Peace live or dies, something chaotic happens. Given that our records only go back approximately 300 years, it's more of a theory though."

Or a coincidence. History is riddled with Chaos.

"I have a feeling i'm missing a significant portion of information. Hibari-sama, if you would be so kind...?"

His eyes flash purple and I lean my head forward.

He snorts. "Why of course."

* * *

I hear the gates close behind me as Skull lands on my shoulder.

"That was surprising..." he murmurs.

I stare at the ground.

Chiyoyuki. _Chiyoyuki._

_A game that has gone on too long._

_So I have to kill her._ I clench my fist._ Me, a paramedic, was killed and dragged to another dimension to kill someone else? What the hell? Why can't they just task a native from this dimension to kill her?_

"And no one told me."

The gate closes, a surprisingly smooth voice floats into my ears. "And no one told you."

I turn around to face Hibari. He stares at me with the same amused look his father had. "So little miss, where are we heading."

I shrug. "I was just going to wander around town."

An annoyed look crossed his face. "With all of the cattle?"

Skull speaks up from shoulder. "Cattle?"

"Of course, Cattle to be hearded." He walks around me and to the left, looking back at me. "Follow me, pathetic carnivore."

My face goes blank. Pathetic... Carnivore?

Should I? Should I be honored?

I come out of my confusion to see he's already a distance away. I dash after him.

We walk in silence until we come to a set of steep, warn down steps. He turns back and reaches his hand out to me. I grasp it, but give in a curious glance. "It's steeper then it looks."

Boy was that statement true.

It took awhile to reach the top, so much time in fact that the sunset was already visible. _'Red sky at evening, sailor's delight. Red sky at morning, sailor's warning.'_ I thought as I stared at the sunset, distantly aware that Hibari's hand had left mine. Considering that we left their compound around 6:00, it took us an hour or so to get here.

I glance down at Namimori, slightly in awe of how the red from the sunset was being reflected off the town.

"Herbivores. All of them." I turn to Hibari, who had uttered these words.

He's focused on the town as he says this "Since this town was established near your family's base 300 years, they've been affected by nearly every event that occurs within your clan, no matter how small or contained it was."

"Eight years ago, children who were expected to die from whatever they were afflicted by- illness, wound, disease, - suddenly made a 180. A year ago those same children collapsed and wouldn't respond. These weren't isolated incidents."

He looked me dead in the eyes, and I felt the need to grab my earring. "For 300 years, every incident, good or bad that occurred to a Peace affected this town. To _my_ town.-" I shiver slightly at his _my, _dread slowly echoing into my body.

"-So the question is, would killing _you_ stop this?"

I stare up at him, frozen. Would the death of me stop the next Peace from being born?

"_I-_ I- have no clue..." I say, slowly looking towards the ground.

He sighs.

A bit of time passes.

"Can I trust you to stay out of trouble?" he finally says. I jerk my head back up at him, finally realizing I can barely make out his face now.

I open my mouth to respond. "That's a no then." I stare speechlessly at him.

"For the sake of Namimori then, it appears the Hibari Clan will have to watch you." He says, turning back to the stairs.

"You coming?"

I take a good look at the distant lights of Namimori.

"Uh, yes." I turn and follow him down the stairs.

* * *

"Hey, is that why you guys were cutting off our communication?"

"It's why _I_ was at first. The rest of the clan got in on it after they realized how the times lined up as well."

Damn.

"Where'd you take and what'd you do to the previous heads?"

"I challenged them. I wanted to see your standard of strength, but after some research I realized the strongest usually don't get placed as heads."

"Okay."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"_Wait_, _where'd_ _you take them? You didn't even answer my questions!?"_

Hibari swerves into the trees, and go to chase after him from trip over a tripwire.

"BASTARD!"

I get up and walk to the bottom of the hill, mountain, cliff, whatever you want to call it.

Skull's weight lands on my shoulder and I realize he wasn't up there with me for the entire time.

I grit my teeth.

"What the fuck."

Skull sighs. "There's a barrier put up by another Arcobaleno. I couldn't get past it if I tried."

"That's not what I was talking about but thank you for the information."

"Oh."

_Damn the anonymity Amano Akira placed on the Hibari Family. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Copied and pasted from FF.net)
> 
> I had the Hibari-Yasuka sunset scene playing out in my head over and over but I couldn't figure out how to write it down lol.
> 
> Sorry for being a day late for this. I only just now got access to the computer but boy am I lucky I only had to write like 900 words before I could post this.
> 
> I wrote the beginning part before I began rewritting the entire book, and since then I've also written a lot of (as a Ao3 user has said) lore down. I was told it had a greek god vibe and I was like *surprised pikachu* as, uh, (Yasuka's old name) Erimonia is a mash-up of two greek goddess's names.


	16. Interlude: Within Tsunayoshi

He stares at the shoji, distantly aware of the woman with the almost Blindingly Golden hair by his side.

It's one of these dreams, he thinks.

Tsuna's had these dreams for as long as he can remember. Of women with either golden hair or eyes or both. It's their memories.

He has no idea why he sees all seven of these women's memories. It's really creepy.

He turns to look at her, peeking over her arm to see the book she's reading. He grimaces and turns back to facing the shoji. It's kana, an _ancient _alphabet. He sighs and leans on his hand, waiting for the dream to end.

* * *

He's jostled awake by the bell, and blearily sits up and gathers his stuff. He beelines it to the door, and then to the bathroom, hoping the bullies would once again skip searching the bathrooms for him.

He has no clue why they go out of their way to bully him. A favorite pastime maybe?

Yeah right.

Leaning back on the toilet, he pulls out a book, smiling slightly. It's the translated version that Honoka, the woman from his dreams, was reading. These dreams are his only escapes, but there's a nagging feeling like something is missing. Maybe because there are only seven women? Is it the odd number?

They all act so similarly too. Like they are the same person recycled. He pauses in his reading to stare at the stall door. Buddhism. _Reincarnation._

He wonders how pathetic his last reincarnation would have to be in order to create him.

Tsuna ignores the aching in his wrist.

* * *

He managed to avoid the bullies today. He wonders how long he can keep on avoiding them before they realize where he's hiding. It's entire possible they do and are just waiting for him to put his guard-hragrarh-

He stares up at the sky bewailing his misfortune before looking at the person who knocked him over, spotting the black hair **_(Mochida-senpai-) _**and reflexively letting out a stuttering apology.

"H-hie, I-i'm sorry!"

"Ow." She wheezes, rubbing her side. "It's okay, I wasn't looking where I was going." She lifts her head up and Tsuna stops breathing momentarily staring at her eyes. Out of all of the gold eyes he's looked into, hers have the most depth. The most life.

He begins hesitantly, "A-are you okay?" and then it clicks. She's the Eighth woman. Or girl, looking at her age.

"Y-yes, I'm okay. Thank you for asking..." He looks away from her, unable to process her presence. She's nothing like what Tsuna imagined. _What's going to happen? _He thinks, running through all of the memories he has of the other women.

She stands and reaches her hand out for him. Unsure of the outcome, he hesitantly takes it.

Tsuna brushes dirt off of his pants before he looks over at the eighth girl. He notices her eyes on his scars and grows nervous.

She's a version of the numerous women he's admired all throughout his life. He... He doesn't want her to pity him, or to treat him delicately because of some _scars._

"Y-you..."

He gulps, afraid of her reaction.

"You wouldn't mind if I took you out to get something to eat would you? As an apology for knocking you over of course!" She laughs it off, but as she stares he realizes that she won't treat him differently.

_It's scary knowing someone so deeply but yet knowing nothing about them. _He thinks looking nervously at her. Tsuna isn't quite sure what to expect, but he's relieved by her reaction.

She asks where the best place to eat is and Tsuna quietly sifts through memories, trying to remember what the reincarnations all liked.

Tsuna despairs, having to default to Take-sushi.

"I would say Take-sushi. I haven't had it in a really long time, but I remember it tasting really good!"

She smiles, pointing out her free hand out. "Lead the way then!"

He smiles slightly as he begins walking the route to Take-sushi.

Looking back at her, he notices that Eighth seems to be keeping an eye on their surroundings. Watching for danger?

But why?

"U-um. My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi." Tsuna says, trying to distract Eighth from her surveying of our surroundings.

"I'm Bitoku Yasuka! And to be named after a shogun? Nice."

Tsuna blushes slightly, scratching his cheek. "You have a unique last name though. I don't think I've ever heard of anyone with that last name." Except for your previous incarnations.

She sighs. "But that makes me so distinct. Sometimes I would like to have a name where if someone said it, there wouldn't know who they were talking about. Like your last name. Sawada is pretty common."

"I know, but besides direct family I don't I've ever met any other Sawadas."

"Still Sawada-san, it's a lot better then Bitoku!"

Tsuna grins at her, looking at the gentle smiling on her face. He looks forward, trying to ignore the urge to celebrate finally meeting his idol.

Before he can stop himself, he says, "Bitoku-san. I know this sounds strange, but I feel as if I've known you for a really long time."

She grins and take a few larger steps forward, "Maybe that's because we were destined to be friends, neh!"

Tsuna gets this look on his face, almost like he's blinded by wonder and curiosity. "Friends?"

She nods, "Yup! Friends. Now let's hurry, there's gotta be a sushi platter calling our names!"

Tsuna's eyes light up and Yasuka's smile turns bittersweet.

* * *

Friends...

I can be friends with Bitoku _(Honoka)_?

* * *

Tsuna stares out the window, hearing his mother puttering around downstairs. It's been a few days since he's last seen Bitoku, and he hasn't had any dreams of the memories.

He tucks himself into a ball, eyes half-lidded, just staring. Life is surprising empty without them.

He wonders, was it a lie? He doesn't understand how or why it could be a lie, maybe he should go look for the younger girl? Honoka would've sought him out again by now...

"Tsuna!" He jumps, realizing it's his mom. He gets up and peeks out from the door. "Can you get go an get some carrots, potatoes, and lettuce for me? I ran out and forgot to get some."

He nods and runs back into his room to stuff a hoodie on.

Walking slowly down the stairs as to not fall down them, Nana motions to some bills on the table with her knife. "Try to get home soon okay? And try not to fall or trip alright? Dinner will be ready soon."

He nods and heads out the door, checking his watch. He walks out onto the street and flips his hood up.

Time to get some food.

* * *

"Uh hey." Tsuna looks over to see a boy his age with black eyes. Anxiety creeps into his soul as the boy speaks up again. "Sawada Tsunayoshi right? I'm Enderson Luca, call me Luca." The boy,_ Luca_, he corrects himself, continues "Ya-chan has told me all about you. You're way cuter then what she makes you out to be."

Tsuna blushes, scratching his cheek._ Cute? he doesn't know about that_. "It's nice to meet you Luca-san. How has Bitoku-san been?"

A vaguely annoyed look crosses Luca's face. "Busy. You probably don't know this but she's technically the Head of our Clan. She's been pulling all-nighters organizing and completing paperwork here."

Tsuna blinks. That's no surprise to him. He's seen Honoka do the same.

Luca stops to squeeze some avocadoes. "What are you looking for?" Tsuna asks.

"Avocadoes, tomatoes, green onions, garlic, and more. Ever had Mexican food?"

Tsuna shakes his head and feels a little wary at the devilish grin Luca had at the answer.

* * *

Tsuna took a bite of the burrito and melts. The red-haired boy across from him stares at him with a vaguely amused look. Tsuna nervously tilts his head in response.

"You are so going to be adopted by Itsuki."

Tsuna swallows his bite, and asks "Who is Itsuki?"

He opens his mouth to respond when Itsuki bursts into the dining room with an angry Bitoku-san under his arm.

"Let me go!" She snarls, and at this Tsuna grows confused. _Honoka never acted like this... Why is she?_

Itsuki smirks, looking down at the pissed Peace he had pinned to his body.

"Ho?" He turns towards a window. "Shall I 'let you go' out there?"

Bitoku-san slows in her thrashing to give Itsuki a confused look. "Are you going to drop me out of the window or walk out of the building and leave me outside?"

Itsuki winks.

A flurry of curses come from her mouth as she attempts to escape with a renewed vigor.

_Honoka never acted like that. She was more of a sly angry, and wouldn't have even ended up in the situation in the first place. Why isn't she acting like Honoka?_

_"..besides, _you clearly haven't noticed our guest."

Her head perks up and they make eye contact.

The blush that spread across her face is contagious, and Tsuna finds himself looking away and trying to ignore his heated cheeks.

* * *

_If Bitoku-san is Honoka, but doesn't act like her..._

_Maybe the people around her changed her actions..?_

** _Yes._ **

_That's the** only** reason._

_Honoka is Yasuka and Yasuka is Honoka._

_I mean, isn't that obvious?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Copy and pasted from FF.net)
> 
> HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA
> 
> There's probably gonna be a lot of these, but slowly over time, you'll realize what exactly I have to do in order for TsunaxOc to happen.
> 
> And lemme tell you, Tsuna's current mindset of Honoka=Yasuka gonna be the main antagonist to their relationship.
> 
> And for those who play Mystic Messenger, this is vaguely inspired by Yoosung's route. I've only managed to get BE1 though, so I don't know/can't say much.
> 
> I'd also like to say this now, to the more perceptive people they'll realize that there are details missing.
> 
> and my response to that is:
> 
> ;)


	17. (13) To Train

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't like this chapter but I don't think I could best it.

I couldn't pinpoint the feeling that Tsuna gave me. He's my bonded but yet I feel so enraged or disgusted around him. I really don't get why... It makes me want to stop and have a talk with him but... I don't want to throw him into this wicked world quite yet.

_Or_ the mess with the Virtues and Chiyoyuki.

It wouldn't be fair to him. Hell, it's not fair to me. _I was the one killed in order to kill her._

I sigh, signing off another approval for Luca. There is so much work, and I've even decided to try and train Tsunayoshi. Not only would it help him with the bullies, but with Reborn in a few years.

Speaking of Reborn...

"So, Pathetic Carnivore, we're going to be invaded by the Mafia in a few years?"

I grimace, still stuck on the Pathetic Carnivore. "Yes."

Hibari narrows his eyes. "As per the agreement, you will be staying here under my watch to prevent any incidents happening to you."

I shrivel in my spot, "but, three months before you believe they are to arrive you must leave."

Hibari sniffs the air. "It would be better for Namimori if you were out of Namimori when these... incident occurs."

I raise my hand weakly, "Why do you call me a Pathetic Carnivore?"

He fixes an amused yet annoyed look on me. "You would be considered an Omnivore, but there's this glint in your eyes that tell me otherwise."

I sit up, feeling the tension in the room rise.

"You do whatever it takes to get to your goals." He stands from the couch, looking back at me once arriving at the door.

"But you play by the rules of the game because being inhibited from your goals does not appeal to you. Chaos is more of a bother when it prevents you from your goals."

He opens the door and walks out, saying these final few words.

"Otherwise, I'm sure you would've crushed the Mafia by now."

The door closes and I stare at the door.

My eyes drop from the door to my folded hands, shock seeping slightly into my soul.

That's... a truth about me that I didn't even know about.

Hibari's... Hibari's...

He's a fucking wizard.

_Hibari the seer._

_Hibari the almighty._

I snicker for a bit before laughter takes me.

Fuck, man. Hibari's a **Hibari**.

"Haah... I think I might take a break, Hibari is way too intense. A nap would be wonderful."

* * *

I knock on the door, ignoring the rage that has sunk to my stomach.

Tsunayoshi opens it and I smile.

"Hey, I'm planning on doing early morning runs. Would you like to join me in them?" I ask.

He nods _right_ before Nana catches sight of me.

"Oh my! Are you my dear Tsu-kun's girlfriend?"

Tsuna blushes heavily and I shake my head. "Nope." I chirp back, "Just a friend of his."

There a light bulb that appears above her head. "You're the friend that Tsu-kun was snatched for dinner by, right? Two weeks ago, yes?"

I go to nod but Tsuna steps in front of me. "It was one of her friends. Stop pressuring her Kaa-san!" He turns back to me and pushes me back out the door.

"Bye Kaa-san, I'll be back later!"

"Oh,_ Tsu-kun_..."

The door shuts and he stares at me like i'm someone else. "I'm sorry about that! Kaa-san isn't usually like that. Speaking of Kaa-san, how is yours?"

_I want to tell him I don't mind all of that._ There's this look in his eyes that tells me _no matter what I say_ it won't change his perception of_ me_.

"Oh, she's fine. She's actually in awe of how I handle my paperwork. She often reads her books in the same room i'm doing paperwork in."

There that look is again. That disengaged look of his.

_What's going on in his head?_

* * *

I stretch as I stand at the base of the stairs.

Nana speaks up from the kitchen. "My Tsu-kun has always wanted a friend." I pause and look at her, staring into her coffee-brown eyes.

She smiles bitterly, "He tells me of these dreams he used to have. We've figured out there were memories of different women throughout time."

She tilts her cup of tea. "I managed to track down these women, although I haven't told Tsu-kun yet."

She takes a sip before beckoning me into kitchen. "Come, I have photos."

I walk into the kitchen and watch as she pulls out a lock box from the under the sink. A smile of self-loathing appears on her face as she explains "This used to have pictures of my husband in it. He... doesn't come home anymore, i'm afraid." she pops it open, and pulls out a picture of...

_First?_

"This is Honoka, the eldest woman."

_Ho...noka..._

_Harmony flower?_

_That's a lot like my own name, meaning relaxing flower._

"Your names are really similar. I think that's just adding onto the issue." Nana says, sifting through some documents.

"Tsu-kun... Tsu-kun thinks all of these women are reincarnations of Honoka, you included. He sees you as Honoka, not Yasuka."

"..."

"You knew something was off, didn't you?"

I open my mouth, and close it, nodding before looking at the ground.

Nana gently cups my chin and raises it. "I-I don't want to scare you off. Tsu-kun's just been so happy with you around." Tears form in her eyes. "He's-He's been so happy-" she sobs and I lean forward to wrap my hands around her neck. She, in return, hugs me tightly.

"He's- He's just been so, so different lately..." she sniffles, pulling back from the hug but keeping her arms on me. "He's the Tsu-kun I used to know and love... It's all because of you too... Please, _please_ don't leave him. I-I don't think he would be able to handle it."

I smile at Nana, "I have no plan to, Nana-san."

Nana stands up fully, laughing softly whilst wiping away her tears. "Call me Mama, you've earned it."

I grin, "Okay then Mama." I grow mischievous. "Do you mind if I splash Sawada-san with water to wake him up?"

She giggles, closing the case. "Go right ahead. My lousy son needs that time of wake up call. I wink and head out of the kitchen so I can splash Tsunayoshi.

_Now, how to resolve this..._

* * *

I feel Luca's annoyance rise. "You mean to say,** your** _fucking bonded_, sees some _other lady _when he looks at _you_."

I look away, sipping my tea. "Yeah."

He smashes his fist through the table, an enraged smile on his face. "Sorry about that." He huffs and begins to pace the room.

"You don't even care do you?" He says pissed yet exasperated.

I frown. "I do care. But..."

I stare at my reflection in the tea. "It's not like I can solve the problem directly. He won't talk to me about it. Besides," I push the box out on the table, Nana having given it to me upon me and Tsunayoshi's return from our run. "The other lady is a Peace. The First to be precise."

Luca freezes.

He turns back to me, shocked out of his anger. "The other Peaces?"

I nod. "Yuh-huh."

Luca growls.

I sip on my tea. "Can't believe you were a _mechanic_ in your past life."

He stares up at me with a vaguely challenging look. "What about it?"

"Did you end up wrecking any of your customer's car out of rage?" He twitches at this.

"Nice try at distracting me. The answer is no." I watch as he calms down.

"I usually don't get this angry. I'm just a little stressed." He says, still pacing around a bit.

I glance out the window. "Because of Chiyoyuki?"

"Yes, because of Chiyo-" he cuts himself off, turning to me slowly.

"... You know of Chiyoyuki."

I stare at him, conflicted. "I had to hear of her from Hibari-sama."

"The big man?"

"Kyoya's father."

He looks away from me with a guilty expression.

Softly, I begin. "When were you going to tell me?"

"I.. I don't know. When it was relevant."

I stand up, rage pouring into me. "When she's_ relevant_!?" I shout, "When it would _finally_ be _relevant_ I could've been _dead_."

I raise my hand up to the side, "_Everyone_ _we know_, could be _**dead**."_

I purse my lip and walk around the table to him. "I have spent this entire life time wondering why _I, you, everyone_ **_died_**! And why we are now _children having to grown up again..._"

I look him in the eyes, recoiling a bit at the fear in his eyes. I look down and step back. "I knew i had to do _something._ Someone one told me so." I look away, laughing deprecatingly. "You know what? _I should just leave._ I'm sorry for yelling at you Luca. _I'm_... I'll be back, _I promise_." I jump and slide over the table, opening the window. "The combination to the box is 34-23-00. Have a good day Luca. I'm sorry for yelling at you."

With that, I hop out the window.

* * *

I ignore the cold as I curl up, staring at the sea. I feel Oodako latch onto my waist and Keiman nudge my wrist.

"I'm being overdramatic, I know."

"You aren't." Verde says, scribbling whatever in his notebook.

Skull looks at me from his place on my shoulder. "I just..."

"I... I had life before this you know?"

"I had a job I loved, two adorable furbabies and a turtle at home. I may not have had a family to fall back on but_ I was happy_. I had friends_ I could count on_." I look up to prevent the tears from leaving my eyes. "They were all stripped away, so I could kill someone. I don't understand why it had to be me. Surely they could've picked someone else?"

"I used to be full-sized." Verde begins, and I interrupt him. "I know Verde. But I know how to return you back to your body. While things won't be the exact same as they were before for you, you are still in place and with habits and opportunities familiar to you.

"I'm not shitting on you, all of the Arcobalenos have been through a lot, but..."

I reach up for the sky, feeling the hopelessness and rage choke me.

"Your home has changed. My home..._ it's... gone_."

I fall onto my back. "It is _so close_ b-but, it's so far and I can't reach it. _I want to go home_ Verde... _I-I'm not over home_... _This place isn't the same_... I-_I am not the same._" I turn to him, tears blurring my eyes.

"I'm not sure this place could ever replace _home_, even with Evelyn and Soren here. I feel so _lost_ Verde. I don't want to be_ lost_..."

I finally let out a sob, and notice through my tear Verde looking more adult-like...

His eyes narrowed in pity as he reaches over and pats my head. I let the rest of my sobs escape me, feeling so free but _so trapped_. Skull rubs my back. "I-I feel so _selfish _saying all of this..."

A surprising mature voice answers my own. "You aren't... You are just being a cloud." I wipe my tears and really _look_ at Verde. I stare at him in a toddler's body.

Skull speaks up from the side of me "You're still in mourning, while the others are mostly if not over their deaths."

I wipe my tears, and curl back up, returning to my starting position.

A hand, not belonging to either Skull or Verde caresses my head, and I look behind me to see chilling blue eyes.

"I hope you don't mind, but I called him here." Skull says, noticing my confusion.

I turn back to him and narrow my eyes. He looks mega familiar.

He smiles, with sparkles and flowers everywhere, light just emanating from his face. He's got this otherworldly feeling coming from him and it didn't prepare me at all for what he was going to say.

"It's a wonderful to finally get to speak with you, _my daughter._"


	18. Interlude: Hajime

Being a Cloud, I understood from a young age what it felt like to have loved and lost. Things like my teddy bear being taken away, to watching my father go off to work... it destroyed me. So, I eventually forgot what it meant to love things. There was only protective fury and... me.

Life was dull, as you can imagine it. Days moved, weeks moved, but I stayed the same. I mean, my emotional state, I always had good grades.

It was one day when I was babysitting for one of my Mother's friends when I realized I wanted to have a child.

They looked up at me with their wide, innocent eyes, and I _yearned_ for one of my own.

So, with my broken emotions, I started looking for someone to be the one.

One girlfriend, two girlfriend, three girlfriend, four.

I was desirable on the surface, but a wreck underneath. I went through girlfriends so fast the entire school was convinced I was a playboy. I went through girlfriends so fast I thought I was gay.

I eventually gave up, that despicable feeling of loss towering over my head. I was ashamed of that.

It wasn't until college that I met my wife, Misaki._ Misaki, Misaki, Misaki._ God I could say her name all day and never get bored of it.

Anyways, our first meeting was the typical shojo-esque meeting. I was walking in the halls, minding my own business, but when I turned the corner I crashed into her.

People say that when you're in love, colors seem more vivid. Well, in that moment I could've sworn that I was color-blind before I met her. Things, just, ya know, blossomed.

The sunset was something I never appreciated before, but after? I could sit and watch it for hours before I was called away. Flower bloomed in ways they never seemed to before, and for the first time in forever, I could swear that I knew what love was.

* * *

It wasn't that I fell in love at first sight, you know?

At that moment, life just took on a whole new meaning.

It was like we were meant to be best friends, and it never occurred to me that we could be more then just friends.

The moment she stood up after collecting her things, she reached out and said a joke. I remember laughing so hard at it I wheezed.

We hung out a lot, and eventually I was introduced to Hikari.

He seemed a bit on edge and growl-y but soon we were like brothers.

We'd crash at each other's places and play video games for hours on end before Misaki caught wind of it and broke up our fun little party.

A year or two after we met, she introduced me to Akira. Boyyy was that weird, aha.

She immediately glomped me and I went down hard and fast. She was always passionate about the strangest of things, and she was incredibly fun to be around.

She was like one of the bros, you know?

Whenever me and Hikari were thinking of playing hooky, she would be right there behind us with plans on how to do it. If worse came to worse, she'd distract Misaki while we made a break for my apartment. Akira would sheepishly appear a few hours later with a ticked off Misaki behind her.

_Those were the days..._

* * *

My death wasn't anything spectacular. It was just me feeling unwell, going to the doctors, and coming back with the diagnosis of 3rd stage brain cancer.

It was oddly cathartic, arriving home to Misaki's smiling face, to Hikari's finger guns, and to Akira's and Takami's laughter, only to tell them I was going to die. I was calm, unafraid of my certain death.

I went into shock when Misaki looked up to me, a sad but wide grin on her face and uttered the words:

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

For most of my life, it was a goal of mine to have a child, and so everyday until I could no longer do it, I told Misaki that she was amazing, how much I loved her and our unborn child.

There was some scares, but in the end, I survived just long enough to attend the baby shower. Only to stare in awe as my radiant wife cut the cake to reveal the pink desert. I was so happy but devastated.

It didn't matter to me at that point that I was going to die. Every time I got the chance, I went to Namimori Shrine, the same Shrine the First Peace died at, and prayed, begged that they would both survive. I spent hours in tears pleading for the gods that since they were taking my life to let my unborn daughter and my darling wife survive. There was one time I stayed there for so long, Hikari had come out looking for me.

It took him one look at me and my sorry state to break down in tears. We just sat there, in the middle of the shrine crying.

I was going to die, and my only hope was that my child and wife would survive.

And they did.

* * *

When I first saw my child, I was in wonderstruck. She has these deep, lively golden eyes like I've never seen before. She had her mother's hair color, but my nose.

I watched from afar as she grew up, into who she is now.

So when Skull came up to me to ask if I wanted to meet her in person I wasn't about to turn that offer down.

She was crying. She was sad, in despair, and had no way of finding her way.

It was like my heart was about to jump out of my chest, you know? Thud, thud, thud, it went. Funny thing is I don't even have a body anymore. It's not like it could if it wanted to lol.

Anyways, she stared back at me and I utter the words I've always want to say to her since I first found out she was going to me here.

I smiled, in love with the person who I get to call my daughter. "It's a wonderful to finally get to speak with you, _my daughter._"

Her breath caught, and those lovely golden eyes of hers shimmered ever so slightly with her tears.

"Da...-d?" she said slowly, still staring at me.

My heart raced, nervous for what her other reactions would be.

"Who else could it be, kiddo?"

This slightly constipated look came over face as if she was wondering if she should start bawling or not.

Instead, she sneezed, this massive wad of snort shooting out of her nose.

I snorted, before laughing out loud.

She looked up at me, a embarrassed blush, brushed lightly across her face. She looked away from me, in a way that made my heart yearn for my wife, before pinching her cheeks.

"Owowowowowo-" she said as I wiggle my hold on her cheeks.

I snicker before letting go and opening my arms out for a hug.

This amazed look comes over her face before she scoots in and we hug.

It was everything I could've ever wanted.

I know my death tore my wife apart, and that there is this deep pool of guilt in my stomach because Yasuka grew up without her father in her life.

I cup my daughter's cheek and kiss her forehead, conveying my thoughts and feelings as much as I could into the kiss.

She looked up at me teary eyed, he bottom lip quivering.

I once again smile, "Ya know, this isn't how I imagined us meeting. I'm glad about that too."

She blinks, before realization crosses over her face.

A smile slowly creeps onto her face.

"Yeah, as a parent, I'd probably be pretty bummed out if my child dies."

I grin, staring down at her.

_She is so much like her mother._

I grasp onto a strand of her short hair, feeling the texture of it beneath my finger tips.

I close my eyes as I slowly start to fade away, opening my eyes to catch Skull's confused and mildly alarmed look.

I guess I'm finally moving on.

As I feel the final few wisps of my soul disappear I look at my daughter and her now wide eyed look.

"You," I point at her, "Are a Ashikage. You are strong and resilient. I'm sure it'll take some time, but just know this my child, you will survive, you will live, you will whether every storm and flood."

I flick her nose lightly, "You are _my_ little reed."

I disappear, and as these flames harvested from those cursed twirl around me, my soul finally filling the gap I left behind to watch my daughter.

My memories fades as everything turns dark.

_And I once again return to the cycle._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Copy and pasted from FF.net)
> 
> *sob* *sob* *sob
> 
> Why did I write this?!
> 
> I deadass cried so many time writing this, and honestly, I just now realized that Misaki's death is going to hit even harder now.
> 
> ;-;
> 
> Not looking forward to it.


	19. (14) As Time Passes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the chapter meant to go up next Saturday, but given how I already have it written and I may forget to post this one time, ya'll get this chapter early. *winky face*
> 
> Anyways, I'll try to keep you guys a chapter ahead lest I forget once again about this site.
> 
> (I also just went over this chapter looking for errors and stuff 'cause most of my stuff is things hot off the press (aka, just written I haven't reviewed it) and honestly, I don't know if it's just my own incompetence in finding errors, but there weren't many.)
> 
> (Hi. Me a day or two later rechecked this with the help of Grammarly. 
> 
> I am embarrassed, to say the least.
> 
> It was my incompetence)

It's been a year since I first met Tsunayoshi.

I've joined Namimori's school system, and I've helped Tsuna get better grades. Hibari practically stalks me, and... I've met Fon.

Lord, was that meeting terrifying.

The fanfics i've read made me think that he would really be this cool, calm man.

_Hahahahahahaha._

Yeah.

_Fuck no._

I was dashing away from _and_ hiding from Hibari after noticing him, multiple time,s following me. Fon was lurking in the shadows like the damn creepy bastard he is when I was clothesline by him.

Do you wanna know how scary it is to be running from the Demon of Namimori, only to have a fucking baby version of Hibari appear in front of you and then have the dickhead clothesline you, and stand on your chest whilst the other asshole was running towards you guys? Annnddd~ Fon was fucking _smiling_.

** _SMILING._ **

In a panic I had thought the Hibari had somehow shrunk and gotten ahead of me before logic caught up with me.

Do you want to know how terrifying it is? As I was hearing Hibari's footsteps get closer I tried to get up.

You want to know what Fon_ fucking did?_

He hit a _pressure point_ and I fucking _flopped_ back to the ground, _paralyzed_ to hell, and _the bastard was still smiling_ **_like the creepy-ass shit he was._**

Wanna know what Hibari then did? It had me in _tears_. Hibari fucking_ punted_ the **_Arcobaleno _**off me and into the damn sunset.

I'm sorry, but _WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH THEM._

He- he flew.

It was almost silent too. It was kinda peaceful as well, watching him soar off into the sunset, and then the next thing I hear is:

"Hn. He better not of caused anything by attacking you."

It's _scary_, Hibari being nice to me.

But it's only because I somehow fuck shit up in Namimori whenever I get hurt. Like, _what the actual hell?_

_You're kidding me._

_NOpe._

** _NOPE._ **

GOD. **_AHHHHHH._**

_I wish I was lying._

A bully _(and their friends),_ pissed I was friends with Tsunayoshi, had decked me while I was off-guard _(I suffered the consequences for getting hit by a civvie from Takami, the smiley bastard)._ Simultaneously, a shop's shelf fell _(with no possible causes) _and caused roughly $800 worth of both damages and broken products. I offered to pay for it, but then I was given a threatening smile from Fon, Mama Hibari, Hibari-sama, and Hibari-san himself.

I was panicked and just shut up.

Anyways, after saying that, Hibari looked down on me with this creepy ass hell smile.

He said something like "So why were you running?"

It was like my doom was imminent.

Okay, but speed running through the news, I made up with Luka, Tsuna's thousand-yard stare when he looks at me has gotten worse, and honestly, I miss my Mom.

Everyone, including me, has been busy. I haven't seen Mom face-to-face in a while. While we're on summer break, I think I might bring Tsuna back to the complex.

* * *

"Hey, mama Nana~"

Nana giggles, looking up from the cutting board. "Back from school with Tsu-kun?"

"Yep!" I chirp, hearing Tsuna trudge in behind me.

"I-" he pants, "-don't get-" he takes a few more steps forward, "-how you run so fast."

I level him an unamused look. "That's because I still manage to find time to exercise Mr. _Excuses._"

He glares at me. "Don't call me that."

"I'll stop calling you that when you stop with the excuses." He gets this frustrated look in his eyes, and my heart suffers a slight pang of sadness.

He's not seeing _me _anymore.

I sighs and look back to Nana, who has pulled out a teapot.

She gives me a tired smile. Like she's saying _"What can we do?"_

* * *

I hold my forehead and groan. "Tsunayoshi," he tenses up slightly. "how'd you managed to get the easy ones wrong and the hard ones right?"

His _stare_ appears again, and this time it's filled confusion _and_ anger this time.

"Helloooo? Tsunayoshi?"

He blinks out of it. "I dunno. I guess I thought more on the hard ones then the easy ones?"

I stare before pulling out the practice book. "Guess we're doing some more, then huh?"

It's his turn to groan as he pulls out his own pencil.

"Now then, explain it to me step by step as you do it, Tsunayoshi..."

* * *

I sip from my coffee, staring blankly at the piles of paperwork that quite literally appeared overnight.

I turn ground me to see Jincho look nervously away, and to see Itsuki scratch the back of his head.

"How on Earth did you do this you two."

Both Jincho and Itsuki nervously laugh, Jincho twirling her fingers around each other.

Aoi walks in the room with another load of paperwork.

"They messed up the billing address for a few compounds in the Baltic states and so now we are getting allll of their paperwork _now_. Somehow, they managed to get by with the things they had until recently, when a famiglia decided to attack a base in Sweden. Let's just say, the refuges were nervous."

I cringe. "We have phone service back. Why didn't they tell us via the phone?"

"Theyyy, _ah_." Aoi stops, a grin on his face.

It widens to something malicious, a glint of rage in his eyes, "They_ didn't think to."_

I let out a breath before smacking myself in the face.

"Have then go through protocol- all of it-, and then basics."

"Even the Heads?" Aoi questions, a fake-curious look on his face, almost completely hiding his glee.

I struggle to not smile, the revenge- I mean, the discipline already tasting sweet. "Even the Heads."

Aoi smiles, walking out the door. "I have some work to do~ I have dumbasses- I mean idiots- I mean, virtues to call~"

I walk over to my desk and lean on it, facing the door where Itsuki and Jincho are. I wait a bit before finally opening my eyes.

They are sweating and look vaguely pleading. A part of me hurts to believe they are reacting like this whilst another is sadistically pleased.

I point at them. "For not noticing the lack of paperwork, and for not noticing your mess up in time, you guys get to help me do allll of this paperwork."

They let out a sigh of relief. "Jincho, you're on organizing duty. Itsuki, you get to play fill-in the blank."

"And remember," I say, a glint in my eyes, "No skimping out of the work."

They let out another sigh of relief.

** _What the fuck did they think I was going to do to them?!_ **

* * *

Signing off on yet another piece of wonderful, lovely, paperwork, I feel a poke on my cheek.

I look over to see my Arcobalenos and have a human malfunction.

My mind races- a thousand thoughts, a thousand feelings, and I finally settle on Joy when Verde speaks up.

"I've been looking into it, and I managed to hook an appointment with Talbot."

I blink, my heart soaring.

Skull grins. "He's allowing Me and Verde, and three more people to visit."

My pulse races as i look over both of them with wide eyes.

They both smirk and in unison say "We're bringing you along."

My brain crashes momentarily and I come back to with tears in my eyes. Throwing myself at them, I withhold some of the tears as I squeal.

I lean back into a sitting position, thrilled beyond belief.

"I'm so proud of you two! When is it!?"

"Today!" Skull chirps.

I pause and level the two a look.

"Showers, now. We have to figure out how the fuck to get to Italy in time."

A hear chains rattle behind me, Verde giving me this vaguely smug look.

I slowly turn around to see the Vindice.

There is Jaeger,,,,,,, _and Bermuda._

_What the actual fuck._

* * *

<strike> ** _Cyka Blyat._ ** </strike>

I'm vaguely fucking related to the Leader of the _Vindice?_

_Holy shit?_

Why did no one tell me?

How come I never found out?

Someone help me?

I stare into the distance, vaguely feeling the weights if the various Arcobalenos on me.

The feeling of my stomach going _"sudygvfouP;NEVPLbnDIPVCHoguDEVPhjodv;p"_ is the only thing at this point in time that I can't ignore.

I drag the urge to vomit all the way to the back of my mind as we approach the small little cottage.

The door is opened by Talbot, the old, seemingly blind man himself. We beckons us in with his hand and I lead us all in, including Jaeger. I look around at this small room, eyes momentarily pausing on the crystal orb, before going to Talbot himself.

He turns and points us to a couch. He himself sits in a armchair that faces towards the couch. Sitting on it, it's surprisingly soft. Talbot begins off, "So I hear you have a plan to replace the current Arcobaleno system? Verde and Skull jump down to my lap, and Bermuda drops in a way that he lands cradled in my arms. There's a little bit of a annoyed aura coming from the two on my lap, but it quickly disappears. "Yes, in fact it would need little to no human interference and would not require any more sacrifices," says Verde.

Talbot nods, "So why come to me?"

Verde subtly pokes my waist.

I sit up a little bit higher, staring at where Talbot's eyes are, aka his blindfold.

"You, as a master metalsmith, capable of repairing the Vongola Rings, are the one we believe solely able to create what is required."

"Ho? And what is that, little missy?"

"Whilst we have no clue how to ourselves we need to you to create containers, preferably something like a jar, for each individual pacifier."

Talbot raises an eyebrow. "You can get jars anywhere."

Opening my mouth, and complete the request. "It needs to be able to withstand the forces of night flames as in order for them to work the pacifiers spin at the speed of light, both slowing time down for them and generating enough power to sustain the pacifier."

His eyebrows go down and he rubs his chin. "Yes, yes, that sounds like something difficult to make."

I quietly let out a sigh of relief and Jaeger's hand go up to my head, rubbing the back of it softly.

"But how do you know it'll both work and that I can make the jars in time?"

The relief previously in my system floods out, being replaced by a calm panic.

A feminine sounding whisper floats into my ear. _"Calm down. I believe you can do it."_

The feeling of panic becomes muted.

"Have you heard of the time-space continuum and reincarnation?"

Talbot tilts his head.

_I can practically hear the boss music, man._

"The time-space continuum is the idea that time and space are connected. Going down that route of thought, I'd like to speak of something called Time Dilation. It is the idea that the faster you go, the less time is for you."

"So, by speeding up how fast the pacifiers are moving, the less flames are needed to sustain them as they are absorbing less?"

I grin. "Yessir, and the flames necessary are generate by creating a infinity loop within the car itself. Think of it also as being within the time-space continuum."

I take a breath, losing my smile in order to display a more serious outlook.

"The faster an object moves, the less time you have to see it. Meaning we can't see the speed of light. But, that is us."

"Considering my last few thought about Time Dilation it seems completely possible to slow something down so slow, that it can exist for seemingly eternity."

"And with the pacifiers moving through time so slowly, they barely absorb any of the produced flames." Talbot murmurs, slowly grinning.

"What a brilliant theory." If I could see his eyes, i'm sure they would be glinting in excitement. "How about we put it the test?"

Breath gets stuck in my throat.

"Wait... but you mentioned reincarnation."

I hide my shuddering inhale as best I can. "Yes."

I close my eyes as I begin. "I was brought here from a different universe. I only have one clue as to why: To stop the game that has gone on for too long. I've already figured out what means, but I have a feeling it's not all of what it is supposed to mean."

"I'm supposed to kill this... immortal woman obsessed killing with those gifted with my abilities."

"Hoh?"

I open my eyes, letting my little-used powers flow to my eyes.

I'm sure they are glowing, and I'm sure my symbol- three dots- has appeared.

"I am a Peace. The leader of the Virtues." I sigh, looking down before looking back up.

"I have no idea why she targets us, but she has caused all of my predecessors' deaths."

"But, along with this, I have had knowledge of this universe far before I was a twinkle in my Mother's eyes. Through a medium, I learned about a single person's life and how they affected the world around them."

Talbots asks quietly, "And who exactly is this person?"

I smile, "You'll learn in a year or two."

He shakes his head, "Little lady, it's coming close to night in Japan. Why don't you head back home?"

I nod and he stands up. My elements jump back to my shoulders and I hand Bermuda to Jaeger. Through his strangely expressive bandages, I spot a pout. Shaking my head incredulously, I stand up and we leave the cottage, waving back to Talbot as he nods and closes the door.

After teleporting home, through nausea I hear Verde say "I never knew that you knew so much about such things".

Kneeling on the ground, cupping my mouth, I look over to Verde and respond with "Well, of course, I do. When you end up in a different universe you kinda get this urge to figure out why. Let's just say science didn't seem to have my answers no matter what I did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Copy and pasted from FF.net)
> 
> HOLY FUCK MAN
> 
> Jesus fucking Christ. I have no idea where I got all that, and I think I might've bullshited half of that, but I'm not lying about Time Dilation. Time moves slower on earth then in outer space due to gravity/orbital speeds.
> 
> I had to check to make sure that in the time frame that this is happening, Time Dilation was known, and to my surprise it was actually coined sometime in the early 1900s.
> 
> Seriously though, that whole thing really fucked me up writing.
> 
> I'd like to give thank to this one movie with Morgan Freeman says that the brain doesn't work at normal capacity (total bullshit) and then the MC fucking turns into a plant whilst pulling this "I am god" thing because her brain is working at 100% 'cause some drugs/chemicals that babies make to promote growth or some shit got into her blood stream 'cause she was supposed to smuggle it some where but it got opened in her gut or something. There were also the Triads, I think. I'm just thinking about a bunch of Asian-looking angry people or something.
> 
> The chick, while pulling that "I am god" thing, says/shows how if you speed up a clip of a car moving it fucking disappears because the brain can't register it or some bullshit like that. That was what helped me likely bullshit the fuck out of why the flames last forever/produce enough energy to sustain the pacifiers. I think I read a fanfic somewhere that was R27 I think, and there was basically this one part where there was a shit ton of vines because Mukuro and it was kinda like SAO? That part kept on playing in my head because a character was like "And that's how we'll do blank".
> 
> But i think something bad happened because big boi reborn had to snipe someone. I think it was Reborn. Might've been Tsuna. (It's on FF.net)
> 
> Shout out to whoever figures out what the movie/fanfic my word vomit came from lololol
> 
> Wanna rewatch/read it lol
> 
> ANyyyyywwaaayyys, thank you all for reading this mess of a story, and I hope you all have a wonderful day.
> 
> (please leave a comment. Doesn't do anything for me, but I love them a lot. I have a folder of allll of them)


	20. Omake: April Fools

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My depression came at me like a bat outta hell, I tell you.
> 
> For a few weeks now, i've been drained of all energy. I have plenty of motivation I tell you, but my energy levels just don't match up. It's the sole reason why I haven't updated the story, especially since this was pre-written. That being said, don't expect any updates anytime soon. It's a mess that needs to wait until I can see my med provider which isn't happening until March 3rd or 4th. So big fucking RIP to me, especially since all that means is I wallow in self-loathing and watch as my due lesson count slowly rises.
> 
> I've been trying to ignore that though, and try to forget my lacking of energy but it really just isn't happening. And I'm sorry for that.
> 
> So that being said, let's get onto the actual notes for the story now yeah?  
\-------  
I noticed that April fools was super close, and after reading a fanfic or two I made the decision to shove Yasuka into the Naruto-verse temporarily. So uh, yeah. She's 22 and has been married to Tsuna for around four years by this point lolol.
> 
> (I'd also like to apologize for any OOC-ness coming from, well, everyone minus Yasuka. I've only read a few fanfics from the Naruto fandom. Don't burn me on a stake x)
> 
> While writing this I realized that I had a potential plot hole. Cellphones in houses were common in the 1960s. I'm trying to find out where mobile phones for civilians entered the mix. But until then, the plot hole is gonna stay there i'm afraid.

Yasuka stirred, noticing the lack of warmth from Tsuna. As she slowly came to she noticed a strange energy around her, trying to consume her almost. Shooting up, she frantically looks around noticing she in a hospital bed. _'What the fuck?'_ she thinks, turning to get out of bed. The energy has this nasty vibes, and she's not vibing with 'em. It's like it's trying to enter her.

She shivers, pulling off the IV_ (why is that on her?)_ and taking off the various sticky pads keeping track of her heart rate. The machine screams that she's flatlining and she gets off the bed to shut the dam thing off. Nurses rush into the room, the nasty, disgusting, oozy energy filling the void in them that should be flames. She turns to face them and sweatdrops _(fucking anime)_.

"Ah- I was turning this off." she stands up and holds her hands up an apologetic smile on her face. She takes a closer look at the nurses, the energy circulating in them _(they seem so foreign to Yasuka, can she even consider them humans? What would they be if not human though? An SCP?) _slightly alarming her.

"M-miss," one of them stutters, "Y-you should get back in bed..."

Yasuka tilts her head in confusion. "Why? As far as I can tell there isn't anything wrong with me."

One of the older nurses turns to whisper to a younger nurse. "Go get Tsunade-sama." The younger nurse nods and turn-tails back out the door.

_Tsunade-sama?_

_Who's that?_

She mentally shakes off the confusion and opens her mouth again.

"I'm sorry, but would you be as so kind as to tell me why exactly i'm here? I last remember being in bed with my husband-" one of the male nurses look down, seemingly disappointed in her marital status, "and then being in this bed without him in my sight."

An older nurse speaks up. "You were found by Hatake Kakashi and his old students in a nearby forest."

Ha?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Kakashi?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"You're fucking kidding me." What type of fucking prank is this? An anime character? And then I assume the previously mentioned Tsunade would be Senju Tsunade, the busty, blond-haired, ninja.

Yasuka isn't even in the Naruto fandom. What type of ideas did Aoi and Mukuro have? Why did they create such thick flames? Tsuna is gonna have their asses-

"I'd appreciate if you would not curse. We can understand you're angry at your husband abandoning you, but please don't lash out on my nurses." Tsunade, the busty, blond-haired, ninja walks in.

She's in fucking **_Naruto._**

She feels faint.

"I'm really sorry but you're going to have to give me a second. I'm in shock right now." Yasuka says, holding her hand to her head, staring at the ground.

The thick energy-_ chakra_, her memory murmurs- that swirls in Tsunade approaching. She feels her grasp her shoulder and leads her to the bed, the disgusting, thick, viscous, liquid-like energy attempting to creep into her body.

She swipes Tsunade's hand off of her, Yasuka's golden eyes, glowing ever so slightly orange as she stares into Tsunade's brown.

"I'd really appreciate it if you don't touch me with-" Yasuka violently shivers-"your chakra."

Tsunade nods, a pitying look in her eyes.

_What? Does she think I am disgusted by it? I mean I am but-_

"Chakra is in all things. Please, don't be disgusted by it."

Yasuka is taken aback. "What?"

"Okay, her records?" Tsunade says looking back to the nurses.

She taps a pen to the piece of paper, looking back up to Yasuka.

"What is your name? What is the year?"

Yasuka inwardly grimaces. She has no idea what the year is here. She could go with the year in her last world?

_Fuckkkkk_

"My name is Bitoku Yasuka, and I'm afraid I can't remember what year it is. My memory- as far I can tell is fine though."

Tsunade nods. "it's the year XXXX." (A/N: Can't...find...source...)

Yasuka sighs, scratching her back.

Tsunade looks up. "Until we can figure out how you got there, we'll be keeping you in Konoha custody."

_Wait am I staying here or going into a prison cell?_

Tsunade pulls out a seal, lifts my shirt and pauses at the sight of my abs. Her eyes narrow and slaps the seal on Yasuka.

Yasuka withholds the urge to throw up.

"This seal to prevent chakra use and to track you." She winks. "Don't run off, kay?"

Yasuka nods, out of it.

"Your saviors shall be here in a bit to walk you around." Tsunade smiles "We don't know how long you've been in the forest, so surely you want to stretch your legs?"

Yasuka once again nods, the urge to throw up taking all of her willpower and focus.

Tsunade and the nurses leave.

* * *

My face feels stuck in a semi-permanent grimace but as I look up to see a real-life Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura, and Uzumaki Naruto, I feel the need to morph in into despair and slam my head against the wall. Fuck I've really been sucked into _another_ anime.

Naruto bounces forward. "Hello! I'm the one who found you in the forest." He pouts. "Awfully mean for your husband you abandon you like that.

I sigh, feeling helpless and confused, "I don't really think that's what happened. There's a lot of consequences for him if I disappear."

Naruto leans onto the bed. "Really? Like what, dattebyo!?"

I find the will in me to smile, "Like having to face the wrath of my friends, them demanding to know where I am. Not to mention he'd have to run my business along with his own."

Naruto nods, a solemn look on his face.

"You seem like a wonderful person, Bitoku-san. I'm sure you're husband didn't abandon you." Sakura said, smiling.

I narrow my eyes in content, sure she's just trying to comfort the 'abandoned', 'poorly coping', wife. I smile at her. "Thank you for your words."

Kakashi coughs, "Anyways, since we found you we were assigned to spend time with you, see if we can figure out why your husban-" Sakura glares at him. He chuckles nervously, before correcting himself. "to see if we can figure how you got there."

I smile at him. _Lucky fucking save._

* * *

We trudge through the forest the seal on my stomach making chakra forming around my 'core' and all around my body. _Too bad flames don't work like that, dumbasses._

It's not like they know thougghhhhh.

I blink, hearing something in the distance. Like a whisper.

I turn my head towards the direction the source would be. "Did you guys hear that?"

Kakashi looks over to me. "Hear what?"

"I thought I hear a whisper over near where Uzu-" Kunais fly out from the trees and Itachi and Kisame jump out, following them.

"Damnit. She gave us away!" Kisame grumbles. He pulls out the giant sword I didn't bother to learn the name of and charges at me. Naruto runs to intercept but pauses as Itachi shuts his eyes and dashes away, Kisame frozen in place, staring at me with shocked eyes.

"Ah," I say, realizing what I had just done.

I snicker, covering my mouth. I am sure to look sinister at this point, aware of the wide eyes given to me by everyone present.

I blink, the body control coming undone.

Kisame seemingly gags and swipes his sword at the approaching Kakashi.

"You..." He looks up at me. "Would be useful in the Akatsuki."

I deadpan. What the hell is this? How'd he come to that conclusion and "god fucking damm-" I duck under the punch Itachi aimed at the back of my head.

I dive forward turning around to electrocute him, but before I can, Kakashi basically throws himself at the Uchiha.

I hit the ground and hear the commotion between Kisame and the other two. I stand up, shivering at the nature chakra sticking to me.

"Get back to Konoha, Yasuka!" I hear Naruto yell.

"Yeah!" Sakura shouts.

Kakashi only grunts, dodging the wave of kunai sent by Itachi. "We'll talk about the weird body control later! Get us back-up!"

I turn around seeing the fight around me, still in partial disbelief.

"The cavalry is already here", a deep, familiar voice says from behind me.

I turn around in shock staring up in Tsunayoshi's eyes.

I hear an explosion and a couple of laughs come from the direction of Itachi and Kakashi.

A couple of_ Dattebyos_ sound from where Sakura and Naruto are fighting Kisame, along with some _Kufufus_ and _Herbivores._

Tsuna, in his Hyper dying will state, cups my cheeks. "Let's get this mess under control, yeah?"

I touch his hands and nod, my golden eyes staring into his now orange.

We grin and dodge the incoming Hatake-body.

I go to assist the non-sword wielders with the sword wielder, hearing and feeling my husband rush to aid his storm and rain.

Grasping at my earring, I jump in front of Naruto and block Kisame's strike at him.

I grin and he takes note of my sword. His sword pushes against my own, pushing me a distance away to near Naruto as he turns to block strikes from Hibari and Rokudo-chan.

I dash at him again, catching Sakura's wide-eyed look as I slide under Kisame's swing at me, and morph the sword I wield into a naginata, stabbing at Kisame's throat. Kisame jumps back only to get smacked up by Hibari.

Kisame grunts before shouting. "Itachi we're gonna retreat. I'm going with or without you." He turns tail and runs. We flames users stare at him as he runs off, Hibari absentmindedly grabbing Sakura and Naruto as they move to run after him.

Itachi yells back, "I'll try!"

"C'mon, Dattebyo! He's getting away!" Naruto shouts as he trying to break from Hibari's iron hold.

Hibari shoots a glare at him, silencing him as he stares at Hibari in shock.

Sakura looks partially entranced at Hibari, that being the only reason why she hasn't decked him into oblivion.

I hear my bonded sigh and look over to see him walking over to us, a Kakashi hanging over his shoulder.

Hayato glances at the man. "Maybe we should've brought Ryohei. Turf-top could've healed him."

Takeshi looks over to the man, noticing the white hair. "Hey, Hayato is he related to you? You both have the same color hair-"

Hayato glares at Takeshi. "He has white hair. I have sliver. There is a difference. And Takeshi?"

Takeshi's eyes glimmer at the softer address. "Yes?"

"We're in a different goddamn world, you absolute fucking idiot."

Takeshi laughs and the Konohians finally come to reality.

Sakura looks over to me and Tsuna holding hands with matching rings.

"T-that's-"

"You're the husband!" Naruto interrupts, staring in awe at him.

"We should be leaving," Tsuna whispers. I lean back, "Yeah, but I have a fucking seal on my stomach that I can't get off."

Hayato looks over to us both. "Seal?"

I make a face. "You feel that thick, disgust energy all around us?"

Takeshi nods. "I was wondering who to vibe check."

Mukuro kufufu's at this and says "Whoever it is, Hibari would've been at them already."

The man in question yawns, releasing his prisoners.

They both sigh and give each other a look.

Tsuna makes a face. "We're gonna have to find whoever put that on you, huh?"

Naruto nods.

Hibari makes a face before walking over and scooping me into a princess carry.

"Hibari the effects of me getting hurt on Namimori have been null for a while now."

He glares down at me. "I'm not taking any chances," he snaps.

Me and my husband give each other a look before sighing.

Hibari _is _a Hibari.

* * *

We walk into the hospital, Kakashi being yoinked at first sight, and Sakura wandering off to grab Tsunade so we can leave.

"Kyoya, I'd like to at least carry my own wife now. We're inside _and_ safe."

Hibari narrows his eyes at him before handing my limp body (I relaxed every muscle in my body so I sagged to annoy Hibari) to Tsunayoshi.

I nuzzle into his chest, feeling his warmth. It vibrates as he chuckles at my actions.

Hayato narrows in eyes in adoration at us both. "Juudaime and Yasuka are so cute," he says nudging Takeshi.

He looks over to us and nods. "Even more so than usual."

Mukuro practically glides in front of them. "You two need to stop this bullshit," he says.

Naruto's eyes jump from person to person.

"You're adults. And so are they." Mukuro says.

Takeshi snorts. "Don't think we haven't found your and Chrome's shipping shrine."

Mukuro turns red before disappearing altogether.

Tsuna whispers in my ear, "Why the fuck do they '_ship'_ us?"

"In Itsuki's words, _'You two reek of adorable. It's hard not for grown men to look at you two and not coo, consider your Peace and both of your sky statuses'_. He also admitted that '_at times it can be palpable_'."

Tsuna gets this confused-terrified look. "It's _palpable. **What?**_"

I shrug, closing my eyes in his grasp.

"I dunno man. I don't like it either."

He sighs and I drift to sleep with the murmurs of heart monitors and steps as my lullaby.

* * *

There a warmth distant in bed, and I creep forward to hug it from behind and to drape my leg over it. Tsuna turns around and snuggles into his neck, feeling his soft breaths on my head as I do this.

My eyes shoot open as I sit up, looking around me shakily.

...Not in Naruto.

I sigh in relief.

Tsuna blearily looks up at me, lethargic from sleep.

I lean over him. "What's up," he says, sleep audible in his voice.

"I..." I can't figure out if it was all a dream or if it actually happened.

"I think something might've happened, but it feels like it was a dream."

Tsuna freezes. "It didn't include people from Naruto and Hibari did it?"

My eyes widen. "Did it really happen?!"

That's when I hear clapping and laughter from the other side of the bed. Skull's on the floor in tears and Itsuki's wheezing, resting his weight on Jincho.

Verde's clapping, as well as Hibari and Mukuro. The other unassorted reactions come from Luca, Hayato, and a particularly nervous-looking Takeshi.

"_What the** fuck**_**!?**" I shout.

Tsuna's snicker from behind me.

"Happy April Fools, love."

I stare down at him incredulously before rage fills my system. "_You all were in on it!_" Itsuki and Jincho laugh even harder as all of them are collective teleported away by Luca. I jump out of bed, shouting. "You fucking assholes!" Ready to chase them down and reenact vengeance.

* * *

Byakuran sighs, so they managed to trick her into thinking it was a dream/prank. _That's great._ She would've had his ass if she figured out that he teleported her in a different dimension. Maybe going to Reborn for approval on the plan wasn't the best thing to do.

Oh well. Next year he'll ask Hibari on what to do to her for April Fools. He _did_ seem disappointed that he went to Reborn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heheheheheheheheheheheheh
> 
> Gosh, I hope this was as entertaining to read as it was to write it.
> 
> Thank you all for reading and send in a review if you think i should keep up with these holiday-themed omakes (I may or may not have a Halloween one in the works, lmao)
> 
> Now I need to go pee and do the cat litter. Maybe take a chunk of the cheese block.
> 
> Salut!


End file.
